4 Brothers
by BlackWingedAssassin
Summary: An alternate story about the four Kurosaki brothers: Kaien, Kon, Ichigo, and Hichigo living in Karakura town. They have new neighbors and they're being chased by crazed fangirls while romance is made in winter. Yaoi incest warning Mix of genres
1. The Beginning of Summer

Just another idea that I thought of doing. I haven't created a Bleach fanfic for awhile.

Disclaimor: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

It was the start of summer vacation, yet it was very hot. The skies were clear and blue while the sun was at its highest peek. Cicadas began to chirp their usual sounds.

In a small town called Karakura, people were walking by, doing their rounds of whatever it was they're doing. At the market, there was a crowd gathering up. There were sounds of yelling. Focusing on the two who were arguing, people were wondering what was going on.

An afro-ed man was yelling at the top of his lungs at an orange spiked haired boy, who was glaring at the afro-ed man. His orange eyebrows were twitching as a vein showed on his skin. Behind him were three other boys. One had orange spiky hair like the other one standing in front of him. Another had black spiky hair with blue eyes, and he was whistling a tune while looking at a Shounen Jump magazine in the hands of another boy, who had pale skin, black eyes with yellow pupils and white hair, who was gazing into the magazine. The one with black hair looked over to the annoyed orange haired boy, "Hey, Ichigo, let's go."

"Dammit! What in the world is your problem?! I paid what I've bought!" Ichigo yelled, feeling impatient with annoyance.

"Oh really?! Well, your twin brother there has stole some ice cream from the fridge! Check him!" The afro-ed man yelling, pointing at the other boy, who stood behind Ichigo.

"I paid for his ice cream! Jeez, this is endless!" Ichigo rubbed the back of his head hard.

"It seems that he wasn't listening to you, Kaien," the white haired boy stated, sighing. He flipped to the next page.

"Yeah, I noticed. Hey! I wasn't done reading that part, Hichigo!" Kaien cried, trying to grab the magazine out of the other's grasp.

"Hands off." Hichigo turned the other way, dodging Kaien's hands. The black haired boy was irritated, and he decided to fold his arms. He walked over to Ichigo. "Let's go home, now. You know the manager's always trying to pick a fight with you and Kon."

"Oh, shut it! That darn old man won't stop! He keeps making up excuses!" Ichigo glared at Kaien. The manager in the background was still going on and on about how the boys were stealing his stuff. The crowd was slowly dying, either disappointed or excited about something new.

"Yeah. I know. But, there's nothing to prove so we're free to go. Look, his wife's coming down now." Kaien pointed to a woman coming out of the store.

Ichigo sighed as his shoulders slumped down. He gave up. "Yeah, let's go."

"Hey! You kids! You're not getting away with-! Ow!"

"Shut up, you sorry excuse for a husband! Yelling in the middle of the street at the Kurosaki brothers! What in god's name have you been accusing of them now?!"

Walking back home, the four boys each carried a bag of groceries except for Hichigo, who was still reading the Shounen Jump magazine, which was paid for by Ichigo. It was quiet between the four of them. Kon was eating his ice cream, which was a blue popsicle. Kaien was whistling to himself while Ichigo just kept to himself. They kept walking for another five minutes of silence until Kaien spoke. "Hey, you guys know who's moving into the house next door to ours?"

"Not that I know." Ichigo shrugged.

"Hope they're new hotties!" Kon's eyes were shining as his hands were put into a style of praying.

Like Ichigo, Hichigo shrugged, "Do you know?"

"Not likely, Kon, and no, I don't know." Kaien just gave a simple smile.

"Don't get my hopes up!" Kon cried, his eyes were suddenly full of tears. Ichigo and Hichigo got a bad feeling.

"Well, we don't know. I'm saying 'don't give your hopes up'." The black haired teen stated as he put his hands behind his head.

"We don't know until we know. That's that." Hichigo stated, going back to reading his magazine. A prize fell out, and he picked it up. He looked at it with hardly any emotion, "Cool, a new prize."

"Your face doesn't seem to show interest in it." Ichigo stated, staring at Hichigo.

"I don't need your statement." Hichigo glared at his orange haired brother.

"Hey, now, don't fight. Ichigo, your blood seems to boil. You might get heatstroke." Kaien interrupted in a to-be fight.

"Heh. His blood is always boiling." Hichigo smirked. It was pay back time against his younger brother.

"What did you say, you bastard?!" Ichigo grabbed his older brother's front shirt, glaring at yellow eyes.

Hichigo gave a smirk as he grabbed his brother's shirt. Kaien and Kon stared, feeling awed. Kon stated, "Its like Ying and Yang."

"Yeah, you're right. I should post that on my MySpace." Kaien put his hands into his pocket, reaching for his phone.

"Urg! My eyes! Hichigo kissed him!" Kon cried as he covered and rubbered his eyes.

"Darn." Kaien cursed as he slumped.

"You sick bastard!" Ichigo cried as he wiped his cheek.

"What's the harm? Aren't brothers supposed to be, ya know, lovey dovey like family love?" Hichigo smirked as he waved his hands up as though it was a general idea.

"We're too grown for that!" Ichigo screamed.

"Good grief." Kaien stated.

"I wanna go home now." Kon whined, leaning against a pole.

***

"Finally! Its good to be home!" Kaien cried out as he took off his shoes. The four boys were entering the house one by one until the last one closed and locked the door.

"Yeah." Kon agreed as he sighed.

"It nearly took an hour thanks to Mr. Strawberry head." Hichigo sighed, emphasizing his whole statement.

"Shut it. You were at fault too." Ichigo walked passed his pale brother, who tripped him in the process. Kaien entered the kitchen, setting the groceries down on the counter. Kon watched his brothers arguing and fighting. In about a few minutes, the black haired brother walked out of the kitchen, seeing Ichigo and Hichigo slumped on a couch. The orange haired aggravating teen was panting while the pale figure sighed.

"So, you finished yet? I'm gonna go turn on the A.C. Its hot in here." The black haired teen went over to the wall. He clicked a few buttons. In a few moments, he heard the machine hum to life.

"When is dinner?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, depends on who wants to cook." Kaien leaped onto the couch, causing the boys to bounce up and down. Ichigo cursed as Hichigo glared at the black haired brother.

"My vote's on Kaien." Kon stated, raising a hand in the air.

"Again? Ichigo, you cook tonight." Kaien directed his gaze towards the other orange haired boy.

"I did this morning. You cook." The orange haired teen pointed towards Hichigo.

"No. You know how my cooking is. I'd rather bake. Kaien, you cook." Hichigo pulled out his magazine to read.

"So, that's two vote's for Kaien, one for Ichigo, and one for Hichigo." Kon stated, counting his fingers.

"We didn't put this up for a vote."

"I didn't vote for him!"

"Shut up! You guys prepare the food how I want it to. Kon, you set up the silver ware and get out the plates. Ichigo, you cut up the meat and vegetables. Hichigo, you bake something up." Kaien pointed to each boy in the room.

"And, what are you supposed to do?" Ichigo asked, glaring at the black haired brother.

"Shut up. I'm gonna check how you're doing." Kaien jabbed his finger against Ichigo's forehead.

"Ow. I get it. I get it. Jeez." Ichigo got off the couch and he went towards the kitchen. Everyone followed suit.

As instructed, everyone did as they were ordered to. Kon went towards the cupboard, getting plates. Hichigo searched through the refrigerator. Ichigo took out the food out of the bags. Kaien told and demonstrated how the food should be cut. The orange haired teen did and followed. The other orange haired teen put all the plates in a neat pattern on a nearby table. The pale skinned boy was in deep thought as an idea occurred in his head. He went to go get a baking book.

In another half hour, dinner was prepared as well as dessert. Everyone sat down in their chairs, and they began to eat. It was silent as they ate altogether. It was the only time of peace that they can have unless someone started to talk.

Then, the first person to be finished was Ichigo. He went towards the sink with his dishes. The teen left out of the kitchen. He came back a moment later with mail in his hands. "Mail here. And, they're all addressed to us from the same person."

Ichigo passed out the envelopes to each of his brothers. They looked at the name and the address that sent it. Kon was the first to respond. "Hey, its from that new school!"

"Karakura High, huh?" Hichigo sighed, opening it.

"Well, it says here that we're all accepted into that high school." Kaien stated, smiling pleasantly.

"Its the only high school in town. Its named after the town too." Ichigo commented, staring with a blank expression.

"Sure is." Hichigo agreed to his brother's comment.

"Its all good, you guys." Kaien chuckled.

"Hey! Its co-ed! That means......girls! Girls with boobs!" Kon squealed in delight. His eyes turned into hearts as he put his hands together.

"Yeah..." Ichigo commented as he gave a blank look at his perverted brother.

"Anyway, we're accepted into a high school now. Looks like we're just going to be introduced to the class, well, the same class actually." Kaien stated, looking over the contents of the letter written in the envelope.

"What?!" The three boys screamed in the same unison.

"Jeez, you guys are in sync." Kaien gave the same blank stare as Ichigo did towards the other brother.

"Why in the world am I in the same class as you guys?!" Ichigo screamed as he pointed towards Kon and Hichigo.

A vein popped on the side of Hichigo's cheek, and he smirked. "Don't make me hit you."

"I could say the same thing! I want a class all to myself with so many girls around the room!" Kon angrily stood up, glaring at his orange haired brother.

"So what? I don't care about your dream about girls or anything!" Ichigo stood up as well, yelling.

"You two, shut up! We are in the same class no matter how much we hate it. Its because we all scored high enough to be in a top class. We're in class 1-C at Karakura High." Kaien said, getting tired of being interrupted. His voice was growing louder in tone.

The three other brothers tensed up, and they became silent at once. The black haired boy smiled, "Thanks, and now, we got to get our uniforms before school starts, our schedules, and whatever else we need. And, I guess that's pretty much it. The school's only five minutes from here by walking."

"Good enough. I'm going now." Hichigo stated, leaving the table.

"Me too." Ichigo walked out of the kitchen.

Hearing the two boys leave, Kon sighed, slumping on the table. He heard his brother gave a sigh too. He looked at him, who was leaning on his chair. "Hey, Kaien?"

"Hmm." Kaien questioned, laying his head back.

"When did you get us into that school?"

"Last year." The black haired boy stated.

"Eh? When? I don't remember you doing the enrollment papers at all." Kon was shocked at his brother.

Kaien smirked at his orange haired brother, and he shrugged. He leaned his head against his chair and looked up towards the ceiling. "Of course. No one knew since...that time, you know..."

"Oh, I see..." Kon stated, understanding. He could never forget. As soon as his brother said those words, he began to remember those awful times. Ichigo was still recovering but he was getting better. Hichigo was hard to tell since he was silent most of the time, but he fools around with Ichigo the most. They were all close since then, but it was still hard to tell who was thinking of what.

***

Ichigo gave out a sigh as he laid on his bed. He stared at his ceiling. His room was currently dark. The curtains covered the windows, not letting the sun penetrating into the room. It was to help keep the room cool during hot days in the summer. He sighed again. _School...again..._

He sat up and walked out of his room. He walked down the steps to the door, hearing Kon asking, "Where are you going?"

"I just need some air. Its hot." Ichigo stated.

"Ok. Careful out there." Kon stated as he waved. He went back to watching television.

Ichigo closed the door. He noticed something out of the corner of his eye, and he turned his head to the left. He saw a large truck with a couple people behind it. He was reminded of what Kaien said in the afternoon. New people were moving in next door to his house. He wondered who they were, but he shook his head.

As he walked away, Ichigo couldn't help but feel a cold chill running down his spine. He glanced behind him, but he saw nobody looking at him. There were the moving people, but they just kept working.

A teal haired tall male continued to stare at the back of the orange head. He sighed.

"Grimmjow, what's up with you? Help out with the moving."

"Yeah, I will. Just stop telling me what to do, Ulquiorra. And, you should be helping out too." Grimmjow glanced at the other, who was just sitting by the door, drinking out of a can of orange soda.

"Don't want to since we already have others doing it for us." Ulquiorra stated, giving the teal haired man a blank stare.

"You and your laziness." Grimmjow mumbled as he went towards the truck.

Ulquiorra didn't say anything. He eyed the figure that walked down the street. He wondered what Grimmjow had for the orange head when they haven't met yet. He sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "Looks like this will be a great new town to live in for awhile."

* * *

Please review.


	2. July 15 Part 1

Thanks for the reviews. Please keep making them.

Disclaimor: I don't own Bleach

Warning: some incest

* * *

It was night time in Karakura Town. Most of the people were asleep or awake, depending on who it was. At one little house, there was a small celebration.

"Alright, you scumbags! Its midnight! And that means...we hit our fifteenth year as of now!" Kaien screamed at the top of his lungs with a microphone as he threw a fist into the air.

"Yay! Fifteen!" Kon threw his fist into the air as well as he chugged down his soda.

"Heh, another year and we're getting older." Ichigo stated with a smile, drinking his can of juice.

"You sound so old yet act like a kid. Drink big for once." Hichigo calmly stated with a smirk as he took a bottle out of his sleeves.

"Hey! Where'd you get those?!" Kon exclaimed with excitement.

Hichigo smirked as a glint in his eyes sparked. He gave a bottle to his perverted brother. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"N-no, I'm cool with it." Kon looked at the bottle. He had an expression of insecurity.

"You idiot! We shouldn't be drinking!" Ichigo yelled, jabbing his finger at his pale brother.

"Don't be such a kid. Here, drink up." Hichigo head locked Ichigo, and forced the bottle into his brother's mouth forcefully. The orange head struggled and moaned. His eyes went wide. After a few moments, Hichigo released his younger twin, satisfied that he forced the drink down his brother's throat.

Ichigo swayed a bit to the side until he leaned towards his pale older twin. His cheeks were flushing. He gave a long knowing look at Hichigo. He took out his hand, "Give me more~~~"

"Good grief, you can't control your alcohol." Hichigo stated as he gave him another bottle. He watched the orange head gulped down.

"Hichigo."

Hichigo looked at Kaien, who glared at him. The black haired older twin walked towards him. "You didn't forget me, did you?"

"No, of course not. Here. Cheers." Hichigo handed another bottle to his older twin.

Kaien took a sip, nearly gagging back out the contents. It took him awhile to figure out that what he drank was sake. He gave a glare at his white haired brother, "Where in the world did you get this sake and an expensive one at that?"

"My boss gave me two packs before I left." Hichigo stated, taking a drink. His statement was nonchalant.

"Well, oh well, since its our home and its our birthday, we might as well enjoy it till it lasts." Kaien's cheeks were flushed as he took a huge gulp.

"You said it." Hichigo drank some more out of his current bottle.

In about a half hour, everyone except for Hichigo were drunk. Kon was singing. Ichigo swayed here and there. Kaien was talking about whatever was on his mind. Another ten minutes has passed, and Ichigo decided to pick a fight with Kon to hand over the microphone so he can sing. Kon didn't want to and he kept on singing. The two brothers were going on and on about it; Ichigo complaining about Kon's terrible singing and his orange haired twin was crying his tears out, telling Ichigo to stop making blunt statements like that. The black haired brother decided to join. Hichigo was having fun, watching his brothers quarrel over the microphone. _And, this has to do with sake...Interesting to see them drunk for the first time. Wait until hangover comes and it'll be hell..._

When the sun was at its peak and it was noon, throughout the Kurosaki house, there was nothing but moans and groans. The pale brother had a minor headache since he was able to control his alcohol level than his brothers. He went towards the sink and got himself some water. He decided to get cups of water for everyone. He gave a drink to each of his brothers. Making noises were causing much more pain towards the ones with huge hangovers. Kon was the worst, complaining and moaning like a girl, Kaien was stuffing his face in his pillow, and Ichigo was ready to blow his head off. They were laying all over the floor with blankets and pillows.

Despite Hichigo's personality, he cared about his family.

The pale skinned brother sat on the couch, looking from twin to twin to twin. Each one of them were in pain. He sighed, "Well, looks like you guys drank so much that you had to have this much of a hangover. This is a first for everything."

"Shut...it...Your voice is...annoying!" Ichigo glared at his twin as he groaned.

Then, Kon suddenly stood up as he ran towards the nearest bathroom, covering his mouth on the way. The door shut. Hichigo could hear hurling sounds. "Looks like Kon's throwing up."

"Hope he doesn't make a mess." Kaien stated, groaning. He suddenly felt his stomach doing somersaults and he stood up, running towards the stairs for the bathroom.

Hichigo heard the door slam afterwards. He gave a sigh. He looked at Ichigo, who covered his face. Hichigo leaned over, "Hey, you alive there? I-chi-go~"

A couple moans and groans later, Ichigo responded, "Stop...Your voice is...too loud..."

"I'm only this close to you and you're saying my voice is loud? Come on now." Hichigo laid back on the couch, kicking Ichigo's head in the process.

"You meanie! Urg!" Ichigo stood up, feeling stuff coming up his throat. He ran towards the nearest sink, remembering that its all occupied by his brothers. He threw up the contents as he turned on the water. He coughed and gagged. Tears came out of the corner of his eyes.

"You sound like a kid. Here's water. It'll help." Hichigo smirked, grabbing a magazine.

"Sh-shut up." Ichigo gagged some more. He didn't feel like drinking anything else until he gagged some more.

Then, the sound of flushing was made as Kon came out of the bathroom. He sighed, wiping the side of his mouth with the back of his hand. "No more alcohol for me. It hurts my head and my stomach."

"Well, it is poison." The pale skinned brother commented, reading.

"What?!" Ichigo and Kon exclaimed, one gagged and the other ran back into the bathroom.

Another sound of flushing was made and footsteps were being made as Kaien came back downstairs, feeling satisfied. He sat back on the couch, getting the nearest glass of water. He gulped it down. He gave a huge satisfying sigh. "Oh, man, nothing beats water. I see that alcohol has finally reached Ichigo."

"Heh, Yeah." Hichigo agreed with his older twin.

Ichigo turned off the water, wiping his mouth. He drank his glass, and he placed it back in the sink. He sighed as he came back, and he collapsed onto the couch. "Man, what a night, and I don't remember what happened."

"Me neither. I felt like I just blacked out as soon as I drank that stuff." Kaien commented, nodding his head in agreement.

Hichigo coughed to the side, almost laughing. His two twins were staring at him. Ichigo asked, "Are you ok?"

"Is it a summer cold?" Kaien asked, taking out a bottle of medicine out of no where.

"N-no. Its nothing. I just choked." Hichigo gave a grin to convince them. He pretty much knew what happened the night before. It wasn't exactly pretty yet it was still amusing.

_This morning..._

"_Hi-chi-go~"_

_Hichigo turned his head, looking at his brothers. Their faces were close towards his. Feeling suspicious, he asked, "What?"_

"_Strip with us~" They all asked in the same tone._

"_What?" Hichigo stated, his eyebrow twitching. His face was red, noticing that his brothers had little to no clothes on._

"_Strip!" _

"_Don't be scared! We're all brothers!" _

"_Yeah."_

_Kaien, Kon, and Ichigo grabbed Hichigo and they started to strip him of his clothes. Hichigo tried to struggle out of his brothers' grasp, but he had very little motivation. He decided to play along with them. Besides, there's no use fighting against drunks, especially since they're stubbornly strong. _

_Kon stood, feeling the glory. "And, now, I'll sing the nude song!"_

"_I told you. Your singing sucks." Ichigo proclaimed, pointing at Kon, who began to cry as he sat in the corner._

"_There's nothing to it as long as you have fun, right?" Kaien swayed, grabbing the microphone. He cleared his voice, "Now, let's play strip poker!"_

"_Nooo~" Ichigo moaned, covering his ears._

"_Oh, yeah~ Let's do it~" Kon screamed as he sang out the words._

"_Yeah, let's~" Hichigo agreed._

"_Alright! Brave men, now that's what I'm talkin' about! Put on your clothes, and let's play some poker! Strip poker that is!" Kaien threw a fist into the air, walking towards the nearest table._

_The boys struggled into their clothes, and they wobbled towards the table. Hichigo smirked, having good balance. They all sat down. Kaien shuffled and gave out the cards, giving five cards to each. The perverted brother yelled out, "Hey, this isn't black jack!"_

"_'course not! Its strip poker! Poker, Kon!" Kaien yelled at his brother._

"_I thought we're playing black jack." Kon mumbled, looking sad at his set of cards in his hands. He gave a sigh._

_After some silence, Hichigo smirked, throwing his cards on the table. "Royal flush."_

"_What?! I got straights! And they're all diamonds!" Kaien exclaimed as he threw his set of cards on the table._

"_Two pairs." Kon sighed, dropping his set of cards on the table._

_Everyone starred at Ichigo. The orange head sighed, "I...suck at poker..."_

_His set of cards were just random numbers with suites. His brothers pointed at him, "Stripping time!"_

"_Jeez, you're all perverts..." Ichigo blushed as he took off his shirt, throwing it to the side. He felt a chill as he rubbed his arms._

"_Alright, let's get on with the next game!" Kaien exclaimed as he got all the cards._

_Another few games later, Kaien lost his shirt, Kon lost his shirt and pants, Hichigo lost nothing, and Ichigo was naked. He tried to cover himself, but he couldn't. He struggled while sitting in his awkward position of trying to cover himself with his arms and legs. Hichigo smirked as he hugged Ichigo. "You're so cute when you tried to hide yourself."_

"_G-get off me! You're too close!" Ichigo exclaimed, trying to release himself out of his brother's hold. His cheeks were blushing, which was now true to his name._

"_No way~" Hichigo smiled with an evil glint in his eyes. He kissed Ichigo on the lips._

_Reactions were being made. Ichigo was stunned as well as surprised. He felt Hichigo lip locking him. Kon screamed at the top of his lungs. Kaien took out his phone and he began to take pictures. "That is so awesome!"_

"_Kaien!" Ichigo exclaimed, trying to grab his older twin's phone, finally managing to get some air, but Kaien dodged his hands._

_Ichigo managed to get out of his pale brother's arms, and he began to chase after Kaien, who was running away from his naked brother. Hichigo was chasing after Ichigo. The three brothers were in an active activity as Kon sat in the middle of the room, trying to erase the image from his mind as he looked at nude women's magazines._

_An hour later, Hichigo noticed that everyone collapsed onto the floor, sleeping. Ichigo was still naked, and Kaien was shirtless. He put on a shirt on Kaien and clothes on Ichigo. It was hard, since they were heavy and not cooperating right. Afterwards, he placed a blanket on them. He looked from one brother to the next after putting on clothes, "Looks like alcohol was too early for them..."_

_Hours later..._

"Well, its still July 15 today. Let's go out and have fun." Kaien stated, smiling to his brothers.

Kon cheered on. Ichigo gave a thumbs up. Hichigo shrugged, "Fine by me. Where to?"

"Well, last night, my turn was completed. So, now, its your turn, Hichigo." (1) Kaien said, looking at his younger twin.

Hichigo crossed his arms as he sighed. He was in deep thought. An idea came about. "How about that amusement park that just opened? This is the last day for it."

"Oh, sweet, let's go." Kon stated, feeling eager.

"Yeah, everyone, let's get out of here." Kaien announced loudly and proudly.

"And, I'm supposed to be in charge, but Kaien suits the roll better than everyone." Hichigo stated with a shrug.

"You got that right," Ichigo nodded his head.

***

(1) Well, since they're all identical twins except that Kaien and Hichigo decided to rebel, it would be kinda amusing to see that they fight over how they want attention since its their birthday. They'll share the time with each other since they're supporting each other.

Please review


	3. July 15 Part 2

Thanks for the reviews. Its great that I was able to update faster. Reviews are like food for my brain. Thanks for all your words.

Disclaimor: Bleach is not owned by me.

Warning: Twincest

* * *

"What the hell?"

"Really, Hichigo."

"I thought we were going to that amusement park."

"But, instead, you just want to try out the arcade."

"Oh, shut up. The arcade is much funner than rides. Besides, we've been there a lot. I thought it would be a nice change of pace." Hichigo stated, glaring at his twin brothers. He didn't like the sound of moans and groans coming from Kon and Ichigo.

"Well, there's no complaining here. The arcade's are fun. Besides, it is Hichigo's birthday after all." Kaien pointed out, smiling as usual. He was supporting this pale skinned brother with a cheerful tone.

"Yeah, true. Let's go in and have fun." Ichigo stated, smiling. He felt ready to go play a game.

"Aww, man, I suck at these kind of things." Kon sighed, slumping. He moaned.

"You always have your head looking at porn." Hichigo stated, giving a blank look at his orange twin as though he was pointing out a fact.

"I do not! And, you always play on your darn laptop!" Kon jabbed a finger at white haired twin's forehead. His cheeks were blushing. He eyed the girls around them. Some heard the statement and they turned their heads. Kon was ready to run off somewhere.

Hichigo smacked his hand away. He took Kon's hand and dragged him in, "Well, as for your punishment, I'll embarrass you with Dance Dance Revolution."

"No! Forgive me! Just don't make me play on that dancing board!" Kon cried as he was being dragged by his pale twin. He struggled out of his brother's hold of his hand.

People were staring. Some were snickering and others were not paying much attention since their focus of attention were on the gaming machines. It was loud with music, sound effects, and people were talking. Kaien and Ichigo followed after their twins, one dragging the other. They came to the machine, which was Dance Dance Revolution. The perverted brother was crying and apologizing to Hichigo, who didn't really show any sympathy. Ichigo stepped in, "I'm playing you, Hichigo!"

"Oh, you want to take on the challenge now?"Hichigo grinned widely.

"I'm always ready for the challenge." Ichigo grinned back at his brother.

People were beginning to crowd around the Kurosaki brothers. Kon and Kaien were taking an interest and they stood close by, being in the front row. As soon as the music started, the boys began to move. They stepped on the indicated arrows as they watched the screen. As the song's beat were going faster, their legs and feet responded. Everyone was awed. Somewhere in the crowd, a few people were recording the image into their phones.

"That's so awesome."

"Who knew that these kinds of people can dance so good?"

"Oh please, this is DDR. There are professionals out in the world."

"Maybe so, but still, these guys are getting hot."

"Can their legs withstand that much stamina?"

"I doubt it."

"Oh, come on. You gotta admit, they have the moves in their feet."

"Its like they know when to move."

By the tenth song, everyone has been surprised by how much the boys can still dance. Each song they presented on the game was getting faster and faster. They were not going to stop any time soon as well. A few people were wondering when they were going to give up. Some were cheering them on. Kaien and Kon were pretty much impressed. Both Ichigo and Hichigo were always playing video and computer games, challenging each other when they have the chance. It gets old, yet it was still entertaining. The boys were focused on the games, not giving much thought to those around them.

Two hours later, the boys were beginning to slow down. The crowd was dying as well. People were off to do something else. Soon enough, the boys stopped, and they sat down. Kon and Kaien sat besides them as well. Ichigo panted as Hichigo did as well. Its like they ran a marathon.

"You guys were looking good. You brought a huge audience up." Kaien smiled, handing them each a bottle of water.

Each twin drank out of the bottle, still panting for breath. Hichigo gave a smirk, eying the black haired brother. "Of course. We're the best, but I'm even better than him."

"Well excuse me, but we both did great. Don't take all the credit." Ichigo hit his pale twin on the shoulder as he gave a death glare at him.

Hichigo glared at his orange haired twin, "You don't have to hit me. It was just a joke."

"And your jokes are always filled with sarcasm." Ichigo drank some more water.

Hichigo sighed, looking to Kon, who was staring at some girls. He tugged on the other orange haired brother. Kon gave an irritated look, "What?!"

"Sheesh, no need to go freaky on me. Just telling you that its your turn." Hichigo said in a nonchalant manner.

Kaien and Ichigo snickered, but they gave an improving nod to the orange haired twin. Kon stood up with a sudden idea, "Let's go and play with some girls!"

"We'll just watch." Kaien said, snickering.

"Yeah." Ichigo nodded, agreeing with the older twin, leaning against the wall.

"Good luck." Hichigo gave a thumbs up.

"Eh?! Are you not interested in beautiful girls?!" Kon exclaimed, feeling lonely all of a sudden. He couldn't believe what his twin brothers were saying.

"Nope, but I'm interested in someone else." Hichigo directed his gaze at Ichigo.

Ichigo caught his pale brother giving him a seductive glance at him. He was a bit perturbed and disturbed. A chill ran down his spine. "Wh-what?"

"So am I." Kaien stated.

"What do you mean? Hey!" Ichigo looked from brother to brother on either side of him. Then, a hand slipped under his shirt. Ichigo shivered under the touch. He glared at Kaien, who smiled. The orange haired boy felt someone's breath against his neck. He looked out of the corner of his eyes into golden orbs surrounded by black. "H-hey!"

Then, they were suddenly surrounded by packs of girls, screaming and squealing with delight. At the same time, Kon was disgusted, and he fainted in the background. He couldn't take it, so he threw up out in the streets.

"Oh my god!"

"Brotherly love!!!"

"You guys are twins right?!"

"Please do more!"

"Can I take a picture of you three?!"

"This is awesome!"

Ichigo was feeling claustrophobic, yet afraid of the crazed fangirls. He had no way of escaping. What's worse was that his brothers were playing with him, rather his _body._ They were having fun, touching him in places using seductive words. Their voice was being seductive as well. His skin was starting to heat up. He needed to escape, but he couldn't. The fangirls were blocking his way, and his brothers were still playing around with him, and he could feel their breath.

"Oh, Ichigo~ When did you smell so sweet? Your hair smells like strawberries." Kaien asked, purring as he nibbled on the orange haired boy's ear. Ichigo moaned as he clenched his fists. The girls were having hearts in their eyes and they were squealing.

"I think I'll take a taste." Hichigo purred with seduction as he kissed his brother, closing in on the distance.

At that point, the girls were having nose bleeds. Explosions of screams were being made. The floor was full of female bodies. The boys were wondering what the hell was going on after that scene that the Kurosaki brothers did. The radius of the area was heard. People were wondering if someone had died while others were wondering what was up in town.

Outside of the arcade, the four Kurosaki brothers were running off. Two were laughing, one complaining, and one was silent.

Hichigo was laughing so hard while Kaien snickered. The pale brother was gasping for breath while running, "Man, don't those girls have lives to live instead of watching some guys making out?"

"I hate you guys so much..." Ichigo muttered. His cheeks were still red from what happened a while ago. Lucky enough, Hichigo didn't kiss him earlier, but the girls were hollering so much that it killed the atmosphere. The sudden action caused the girls to have their body temperature to raise above normal.

"Oh well, at least we escaped out of that place. It was getting too hot." Kaien smirked, laughing along with his pale brother.

"And, who's fault would that be?" Ichigo muttered again, glaring at his older twins.

"Jeez, you guys always take the girls with your gay ideas." Kon moaned, running in front of the group.

"Hey, its not gay. Its brotherly love!" Kaien and Hichigo exclaimed.

Kon felt disgusted, and Ichigo wondered why he was related to his black and white haired brothers.

By the tenth block, Ichigo, Hichigo, and Kaien stopped, needing to catch their breath. Kon stood, whistling. He looked at his family, "Jeez, you guys get tired easily."

"Don't blame us. We're not in the same cross track club as you. Its not our fault that we don't have fast legs like yours." Ichigo cried, jabbing his finger at his orange haired twin.

"Jock head." Kon muttered, glaring at his orange haired lookalike.

"You're the same too." Ichigo glared at Kon.

"Smarty pants."

"Does that mean you admit you're dumber than me?"

"Shut up! I hate your come backs!"

"Try making up one!"

"You'll always come back with something insulting!"

"Shut up!"

"Hey hey. Its Kon's turn. Were you leading us somewhere when we were running just now?" Kaien interrupted the argument between the two orange heads.

"Oh, yeah. I was. Let's go." Kon suddenly changed moods. He led the way. The brothers followed after him.

After about another ten blocks, they stopped in front of an ice cream parlor. They stepped inside, and they were welcomed by a waitress, who directed them towards their table. Kon was eager to follow her around. The boys sat, Hichigo and Ichigo sat on one side, and Kaien and Kon on the other. They were facing each other, and they were by the window. Hichigo took in the sweet smell, smiling at the pleasure. "It smells really sweet here."

"Yep, it does. Kon, are you buying us ice cream or something here?" Ichigo asked, agreeing with his twin on the smell.

"Yep, that's the idea. Order what you like." Kon said, looking at the menu.

"Great idea, and let's take one home. Ichigo, you pick the one that you want to take home. We'll all pinch in to pay." Kaien stated.

Everyone nodded their heads and agreed. They busied themselves by looking at the menu. There were all kinds of combinations. Around them, girls were looking at them. Some were beginning to develop crushes. A waitress came by a few times. Kon told her kindly that they weren't ready to order to just yet. By the fifth time she came, they gave her their orders of what they wanted. In ten minutes, their desserts came. One was strawberry ice cream with poundcake with a whip on top. Second was a sundae combined with vanilla ice cream, chocolate syrup and whip. The third was ice cream with berries and whip. The last was banana split with chocolate syrup and ice cream. The boys decided to eat it. Their first taste was great.

***

Late at home, Ichigo was cooking up dinner. They brought home an ice cream cake, topped with strawberries. They all ate together, doing the usual stuff. It was getting close to midnight with only thirty minutes to spare. They sat at a table together. Ichigo had a knife in one hand. "Alright, let's eat this cake."

"Oh yeah!" Kon agreed.

"Its huge. I hope my stomach can take it in." Hichigo stated, giving a pat on his stomach.

"On the count to 4. One..." Kaien announced as he put up one finger in the hand.

"Two~" Kon put up two fingers in the air.

"Three~" Hichigo put up three fingers into the air.

"Four!"

The cake was cut. Ichigo carefully divided the cake into four sections. He placed each cake on a plate, and he passed it to his brothers. They took a bite, and they sighed in satisfaction.

"Its so good." Ichigo stated, taking in each taste.

"Delicious." Hichigo stated with satisfaction.

Kon nodded his head, smiling in delight. He took another bite.

"It sure is." Kaien agreed with his brothers.

It hit midnight. The boys laid on the floor, beginning to fall asleep. Kaien stood up, taking each of their finished plates and utensils to the sink. He sat back with his family, giving a soft smile to each of them, and he patted each of their heads. The black haired older twin sighed as he looked out the window. He gave out another low sigh, afraid to wake his brothers up.

"I wonder how long...will it be this time...?"

* * *

Hahaha, sorry, I like picking on Ichigo. Please don't mind. He's awesome.

Ichigo: Why...Why is it always me...?

Hichigo: Because she adores you, but I love you the most.

Kaien: Hey. Stop that, Hichigo. Ichigo's mine.

Kon: Oh my god! My eyes!

BlackWingedAssassin: Well, please make those reviews. They are very helpful. See you next time.

Kaien: Oh yeah, try to guess who's the oldest and youngest.

Hichigo: They should know that I'm *beep* *beep*

BWA: lol, not happening. No spoilers here.

Grimmjow: Sheesh, I didn't do anything in this chapter.

Ulquiorra: Me neither.

Kon: If you readers like, please fill in a request.


	4. New Semester

Sorry it took awhile. I couldn't decide to how to post this one up to how I want it to be, so I had to look at some things to inspire me. I almost made it a bit angsty. lol

Thanks so much for reviewing. Please continue to do so. Reviews help me update faster.

Disclaimor: I do not own Bleach.

Hichigo: BWA says that you'll find out who's the oldest and youngest. TealEyedBeing was close though.

Ichigo: Please enjoy this new chapter of craziness.

* * *

It was the start of a new semester. The summer vacation was over, but unfortunately, it was hot and dry. Outside of the gates, Orihime Inoue walked about, looking around at the new high school. She visited the place back in spring. It looked cozy and exciting for her. She wondered how she'll do in this new level of school. She took a bite out of her red bean sandwich. "This looks fun. I hope I get to meet new people. Now where is-"

"Orihime!"

Orihime was surprised by the familiar sound of her friend's voice. She turned her head, and she saw Tatsuki Arisawa waving at her. The black haired girl ran towards her with ease. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you too!" Orihime gave a cheerful smile at her friend, and she gave her a hug.

"Alright, since we're here, let's go see if we're in the same classes this year." Tatsuki hooked her arm with the long haired girl.

Orihime nodded, and they both walked inside, past the gate. They saw people gathered in front of a board posted up. The girls got closer to look. They began to look for their Japanese last names listed. It was hard to see since the print was very tiny. The black haired girl was able to finally spot their last names. "Look! Orihime, we're in the same class this year! 1-C!"

"Really?! Yay! I'm so happy!" Orihime hugged her black haired friend.

"What?! Orihime's in 1-C too?!"

"And, Tatsuki's in the same class as well."

Both girls turned to see Asano Keigo and Kojima Mizuirou walking towards them. Both boys waved to their female friends. Keigo looked excited as always and Mizuirou has a calm look on his face. Despite their appearances, they're gaga for girls. Tatsuki gave a blank look at them, "You guys are always the same as ever."

"Yeah. It's always the same and nothing has changed." Mizuirou stated, smiling gently at his friends.

"Darn straight! Nothing has changed!" Keigo clenched a fist and threw it into the air as he stated with enthusiasm.

Orihime laughed, and she saw a few others. She waved to them with a greeting, "Chad! Ishida!"

"Oh, it's Inoue, and everyone else. Let's go join them." Ishida waved back, pointing towards the group, looking behind his shoulder to look at Chad.

Chad nodded as he waved silently to the group. Both boys walked towards them.

Stepping onto the school grounds, people dropped their bags to the ground. Some were surprised while others had their mouths dangling open. Some were whispering to their friends. They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Oh wow..."

"Awesome."

"Are they...twins?"

"More like quadruplets if you ask me."

"They all look alike!"

"They're so cute! I can't believe they look alike!"

Tatsuki and her friends turn their heads and they were surprised to see four boys, two with orange hair, one with black, and the other was albino with black golden eyes. Some of the students were so surprised that they just backed away from them, giving them an entrance. They walked towards the board.

"Heh, looks like it started again." Hichigo put his hands in his pockets, eying the people around them.

"It's not like you hate the attention." Kaien stated, smiling at his younger twin.

"It's Co-Ed! Co-Ed!" Kon exclaimed. His eyes scanned each girl he walked by. His eyes finally set on Orihime's breast size, and his heart nearly beat out of his heart.

"And, it looks like he's having another seizure." Ichigo pointed at his orange haired twin.

His two older twins nodded their heads. They gazed at the boards, looking for their names. Kaien had a quick scan of the boards, and he responded, "We're not there."

"What do you mean?" The three Kurosaki twins exclaimed, questioning the black haired twin.

"I just said so. We're not there." Kaien pointed at the boards to prove this statement as he smiled.

The other three boys scanned the board. They couldn't find their names. As much as they focused their eyes, they could not find their indicated names in kanji. Hichigo pinched the bridge of his nose, "What the hell? Aren't we accepted into this school or what?"

"Yeah, and it says here that we are accepted. Hey, Kaien, didn't you say we're accepted in 1-C?" Ichigo questioned, taking out the paper that was mailed earlier in the summer. He passed the paper to his older brother.

Kaien smiled as he crunched the paper into his hands. He threw it into a trash bin, which was close by. "You must have been half asleep when you heard me."

"No! You definitely said so! I heard it!" Kon cried, grabbing the front of his older brother's clothes.

"I wish I did." Kaien chuckled, rubbing the back of his head with ease.

Ichigo and Hichigo sighed, deciding whether to believe their older twin or not. Hichigo rested his hands behind his head, "Well, let's go check the office. There's no point in making a fuss if we don't ask, right?"

"Yeah, good idea." Ichigo nodded his head, agreeing with his white haired brother.

The four turned to the side. Ichigo was suddenly hit in the face by another. He looked to see that he was looking at a shoulder. His eyes moved to the left, seeing blue eyes and light teal colored hair. The blue eyes were staring into his hazel ones. Ichigo blinked a few times. The teal haired boy said, "Watch it, kid or you'll fall over."

Before Ichigo could say anything, Kaien called him out. Ichigo moved to the side, and he joined with his brothers. He looked back, but he only saw the teal haired guy's back.

***

"Alright, class, I know this would seem somewhat surprising, but we have four new students transferring into this class." Kisuke Urahara announced, getting his students' attention by tapping his desk a few times.

The class was in an uproar as soon as they heard the news. Urahara chuckled in delight as he cleared his voice. "Alright, you four can come in now."

Class 1-C was suddenly silent as soon as the door slid opened. Four boys walked in with ease. The blond wavy haired teacher gave a warm welcoming smile, "Please introduce yourselves to the class."

"I'm Kaien Kurosaki. I'm the oldest twin." Kaien gave a bow to the class. He gave a welcoming grin.

"Kon Kurosaki. I'm the second oldest. Nice to meet you." Kon smiled brightly as he directed his gaze at every girl in the class. A few girls twitched with annoyance while most blushed lightly.

"Hichigo Kurosaki. Third oldest." Hichigo shrugged his shoulders. Some girls were whispering with interests. His irritation was growing. He hated how much time they wasted, and he directed his glare at his older brother for making them walk so much. They were indeed in this class since the time that Kaien told them before in the summer.

"And, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm the youngest." Ichigo stated. He heard some snickers. He knew that would happen again. He couldn't help it if his name meant 'strawberry' in Japanese.

"Now that the introductions are complete, I want you as a class to welcome them warmly as we did with previous transfer students. Most of you kids have known each other since elementary. These boys have just transferred here. Please treat them as though they're your friends." Urahara stated with ease, eying each of his students.

"Yes." The class chorused.

The four brothers settled into their seats. They each ignored the looks that most of their new classmates gave them. Some were either amazement or some were just annoyed. Most of them had looks of curiosity. Urahara began the class with science, feeling satisfied.

***

Out on top of the school roof, the four Kurosaki brothers sat together in a circle to eat their lunch together. One brother was laughing, the second was daydreaming, the third was sighing with irritation, and the fourth watched his brothers. Kaien couldn't help but laugh so much, "Man, I figured everyone would have the same look on their faces every time we transfer to a class. That's so funny!"

"Yeah…So many…cute girls…" Kon stated, looking towards the horizon. He was most likely ignoring his older twin's comment.

"Look, Kon's so stupefied that he can't eat his lunch. And, anyhow, it's getting old. I can feel a fanclub coming on anytime soon." Hichigo sighed, his shoulders slumping.

"It's not like you don't like attention. Yeah, it does get old every time we transfer to a class. Their expressions are always the same." Ichigo was in thought, remembering each of his classmates' expressions earlier.

"Well, nothing to complain about. It's not like we can tell them ahead of time to not show their shock or surprise." Kaien stated, finishing his last laugh. He took a bite out of his lunch.

"I always wonder if he planned this all along." Ichigo whispered to his pale brother.

"Yeah." Hichigo whispered back.

"What did you guys say about me?" Kaien asked, raising a clenched fist.

"N-nothing at all." The two brothers stated, shaking their heads to the side nervously.

The four boys went silent as they ate their food. The breeze was nice. They can hear everyone talking and such. It was blissful and peaceful.

Then, the door slammed open as the four boys turned their heads, feeling startled by the sudden interruption. They saw a boy leaped out and landed hard on the ground, making a sickening groan. He glared at the person who threw him, "Grimmjow, you bastard-"

"Oh, shut it. You're fuckin' annoying." A teal haired tall boy, Grimmjow stepped out of the doors. He saw the four Kurosaki brothers, but he ignored them. His attention was focused on the other boy, who was giving him a death glare.

"I don't fucking care! You suddenly show up and-"

"And what? I can't believe your jealousy is getting you. The girl happened to hit on me, which I don't give a darn about. Go talk to her if you're so jealous of me." Grimmjow stated, his half lidded eyes glaring back at the boy. He felt irritated.

The boy couldn't say anything. He ran off, passing the taller by quickly.

"Whoa…" Kaien stated, clapping his hands.

"Tch…You guys stole my spot." The taller turned around, leaving.

The four boys watched the other boy leaving. They looked at each other.

"What was that all about? He was the one that I bumped into this morning." Ichigo stated, remembering those half lidded eyes that showed irritation and annoyance.

"Beats me. He said that the other guy was jealous." Hichigo stated, shrugging his shoulders.

Some moments later, they heard the teal haired guy yelling, and soon enough, a crowd of girls were running onto the roof towards the four Kurosaki brothers. They were confused, puzzled, and surprised by the sudden amount of the female population crowding up in seconds. They hear screams and squeals of delight. They were soon squeezed in.

"It's the Kurosaki brothers!"

"We finally found them!"

"Let's take pictures!"

"Get a piece of their clothing!"

"Oh yeah!"

Minutes went by as the boys screamed for help. Kaien tried to hold on to his clothes while struggling to get hands off of him. Kon was enjoying the moment, not caring about his clothes being ripped off. Hichigo was cursing at the girls while slapping hands away. Ichigo couldn't handle the pressure of so many bodies surrounding him. Soon enough, the girls were gone. The boys were stupefied by the sudden intrusion.

"M-my clothes!" Kaien exclaimed, starring at his clothes. His shirt was pattered and ripped.

"That…was something else." Kon stated, sighing. His shirt was ripped, and he looked like he was stepped on.

"Those vixens…They'll pay…" Hichigo cursed as he mumbled. His clothes and part of his pants were ripped. "I think some bitch took some of my hair."

"That was crazy and I felt like I've been…" Ichigo couldn't say the last part as he shivered.

The boys were most likely have been groped in so many places.

***

"Oh my, what happened to you four boys? Your clothes are about to be gone." Matsumoto stated. She was bewildered when the four brothers came stepping into her classroom.

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Kaien apologized as he rubbed the back of his head. He grinned at her.

"Oh, I see. It must be those fangirls again…And, now while we're still on the subject, please strike a pose!" Matsumoto exclaimed excitedly. She had a camera out in her hands.

"Ehh?!" Ichigo exclaimed. Hichigo sighed, looking to the side.

"Anything for Ms. Big racks!" Kon stated with enthusiasm.

"Isn't that…?" Kaien stuttered. He was surprised by the teacher's sudden request.

"Oh come on! There's no harm with-"

"Matsumoto!"

"Eh? Oh, its you! It's nice to see you here, upperclassman." Matsumoto waved happily.

The four boys saw a shorter boy with white hair, walking into the classroom. He had an irritated look on his face. "Matsumoto, you should know to not harass your students like that."

"Eh…? I'm not. You're no fun, upperclassman." Matsumoto pouted as she rested her head against her palm with exaggeration.

The shorter boy sighed and he looked at the four twins. Matsumoto looked from her students to the upperclassman. She gave a giggle, "Despite his height, he is a teacher here."

"Eh?!" Ichigo exclaimed again.

Hichigo blinked a few times. The news was surprising. Kon was as surprised as everyone else.

"Really? A teacher here? That's awesome. It's nice to meet you." Kaien grinned as he put out his hand.

"Like wise, and you four must be the new transfer students. I'm Toushirou Hitsugaya, and I couch the water polo team." Hitsugaya shook the older twin's hand. He was a little surprised to see that the oldest twin wasn't so surprised or shocked by the height difference.

"That's awesome." Kaien stated.

"So, anyway, please pose for the camera!" Matsumoto urged as she brought out a digital camera out of her desk. She was ready to click away

"H-hey!"

"Matsumoto! Really…"

***

The school was soon closing for the end of the day. The students were relieved and they were glad to be finally released from their classrooms of doom.

The four Kurosaki brothers walked out altogether. As soon as they were near the gate, they heard lots of screaming and squealing. They glimpsed behind, and then, they began to run with all their might.

"What the heck do they want this time?!" Ichigo cried.

"I don't know, but I rather be anywhere else than here." Hichigo stated.

"I'd be willing to stop, but this is too much for me." Kon stated, sighing.

"You got that right. Finally admitting it?" Kaien asked.

"Yeah! I found someone that I like!" Kon admitted, smiling with glee.

"Eh? Who is it then?" The older black haired boy asked, curious.

"I'm not telling! And those fangirls are going to eat us if we don't out run them!" Kon exclaimed, going faster.

His brothers agreed, and they continued to run faster.

Seeing them run fueled the girls up. They had their phones and cameras out. Some were holding banners of each of the brothers on. They were asking the four brothers to stop, but they wouldn't. The boys were too determined to run away as fast as they can.

* * *

Please review.

Matsumoto: *sigh* I was finally introduced, but I have a small role. *sigh*

Hitsugaya: Your role's bigger than mine.

Grimmjow: What are you talking about? Both your roles are bigger than mine.

Kaien: *laughing* Too bad, but I'm the real star of this fanfic.

Hichigo: *glaring* Is that so? Is that a challenge?

Kaien: Oh, no. I'm just stating the facts.

Hichigo: Facts that are fake...

Ichigo: Anyway, please look forward to the new chapter. If you want to post up something for the new chapter, please do so, and your name will be posted for the idea.

Kon: We look forward to seeing you again. And, you ladies out there, please tell me-Gack! *was kicked in the face by BWA*

BWA: Not going to happen.


	5. Dodgeball

Well, I couldn't think of something good, so I made this one longer!

And, thanks for the reviews and your ideas.

Kurosaki brothers: Please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

_Ichigo stood in his stance with his zanpaktou ready. He was ready to strike at his enemy as he glared. His opponent looked down at him, smiling widely with a huge grin on his face. His opponent then broke out into a laughing fit. He was going mad. "Now that's more like it! The look in your eyes, your blood covered blade…oh, it makes my blood boil! Come on and show me what you can do!"_

"_You asked for it!" Ichigo broke out into a run as he gave out a war cry._

_At the same time, his opponent gave out his war cry. As their blades met, their power clashed at each other. _

_Moments went by as smoke cleared away. Blood spattered onto the ground. A boy with orange hair fell to the ground as he whispered the words, "Sorry, everyone…"_

_His opponent, Zaraki Kenpachi, scowled as he staggered and fell onto the ground. "Idiot, why are you apologizing?" _

Then, the screen shut off. Ichigo slumped as he growled at the person who turned off the television set. His older brother shut off the screen, directing the glare at his younger twin. The orange haired boy exclaimed, "Hey, Kaien! I was at the best part!"

"Yeah, right. We need to go to school now, and find out a way to get around those crazy fangirls." Kaien sighed as he stretched his neck with his hand. _So sophisticated with himself…_

"Man…" Ichigo groaned as his shoulders slumped. He had no choice. He stood up as he scratched the back of his head. It was still hot since the summer was not over yet. He was in his grey top and black shorts. He went to his closet and looked for his uniform for the day. He went to the bathroom and changed. He went down the stairs to eat his breakfast.

Hichigo was seated at his spot, reading a manga. His half lidded eyes showed very little interest, but he was clearly the opposite. Kon was also reading, but his main focus was the pictures in the magazine. Kaien drank out of his cup of coffee, watching the television. Ichigo sat at his spot, next to Hichigo. The orange head thought, _everyone seems to be cozy today…_

Shutting the television off, Hichigo placed his manga down as Kon closed his magazine. Everyone's attention was on the older black haired brother. "For the past few days, we have been attacked. Now is the time for a plan."

"So, what's the plan?" Hichigo asked out of curiosity.

"We just run as fast as we can." Kaien stated. His brother gave a huge sigh.

***

Their Japanese literature teacher, Unohana Retsu, gave a sigh. "Its certainly has been the fifth time that has happened."

Kaien gave a small chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head. Kon, Hichigo, and Ichigo gave huge sighs. Their clothes were almost gone. Their black haired female teacher cleared her voice and she stated, "Well, don't worry. Today, you will be in your physical education clothes. Your class has already moved to the gymnasium."

"Thanks." Kaien stated as he led his brothers out of the room. They headed to the gym in silence.

Kon gave a sigh. "Man, I'm tired of this…"

"I never thought high school would be this…active…" Ichigo stated, moaning.

"Yeah, extremely." Hichigo agreed, nodding his head.

They made it to the gymnasium. They saw a man with black hair, reading a book. The four boys approached him. His eyes looked to the four boys, casting a sideways glance. Kaien gave his usual grins. "We're the Kurosaki brothers and we're here for P.E. class."

The man nodded his head. "Proceed…"

"Thanks." Kaien bowed his head, and they entered through the door.

"He's cold." Kon stated.

"Mr. Kuchiki's always like that." Ichigo stated with ease.

"Eh? Kuchiki?" Kon asked. He never heard of Kuchiki before.

"Yeah. He's the vice principal and an art teacher." Hichigo stated, shrugging his shoulders.

"Really? How do you guys know?" Kon asked.

The orange and white haired twins gave a nervous look at each other. Hichigo gave a sigh. Ichigo gave a nervous laugh. "Let's just say we caught him at a bad time."

"Oh…so that's what happened…" Kon imagined the usual scene between Ichigo and Hichigo, and Kuchiki somehow appearing on the scene between them.

They boys continued to walk until they found the locker rooms. Some doors were barely opened. It was empty. They heard voices and they assumed that it was their class. They began to change out of their torn up clothes into their physical education ones. They stepped out of the rooms.

"Heads up, you four!"

A ball suddenly flew towards them, hitting Kon in the face. Kon made a groaning sound as he flew backwards to the wall. The three other twins had their eyes wide opened. They turned their heads to see their class in t-shirts and shorts. They each have a ball in their hands. Kaien smirked, showing his enthusiasm. "So, its dodge ball this time?"

"That's right. I have the class to target any tardy student coming in class. That's the rule." Yoruichi Shihoin came and stood in front of the first years, smirking as she crossed her arms on her bosom.

"That's cruel…" Ichigo stated, staring at his instructor with wide eyes.

"Indeed, but I'm preparing you guys for offense." Yoruichi smirked.

"Offense? For what?" Hichigo asked, puzzled. He was wondering what dodge ball can accomplish for them.

"Anything. You never know, Hichigo." Yoruichi stated.

"Right, but this is punishment for being late, isn't?" Kaien asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's both, and now, let's play. Class, get ready to strike at the Kurosaki brothers." Yoruichi brought a whistle up to her lips and she blew.

"W-wait-!"

As soon as the whistle was blown, the four brothers spread out as balls were aimed right at them. Kon recovered and join in for the run. Hichigo caught a few balls and he threw one hard against some students. Girls were being hit and they grunted. Keigo was hit in the face with the ball a couple of times and Mizuirou laughed at him as he sidestepped to dodge an incoming ball from Kaien.

"Jeez, thanks to Miss Shihoin, I can't hit anyone." Ichigo grunted as he threw a ball, but he ended up dodging one as his ball was thrown into the air.

"Just catch one and throw it right back. You have no skills as always." Hichigo stated with very little expression.

"Jeez, thanks for the comfort." Ichigo stated with sarcasm. He quickly caught an incoming ball that was thrown hard at him. He saw that it was Chad's ball. The orange haired gulped. The Mexican-Japanese tall kid had a very firm grip and throw. He was big too. _He's like that robot from I-Robot._

Yoruichi stood out of the battlefield, watching with delight. She sensed someone coming and she turned her head to see Zaraki Kenpachi and Yachiru Kusajishi. Yachiru was waving as she greeted the elegant woman. Zaraki smirked, "Looks like its getting fun out there. I'll join as well. Who are the targets?"

"The Kurosaki brothers. If it's a matter of speed and strength, one of the boys will survive this game for another hour." Yoruichi stated, glad to see the taller man's enthusiasm.

"Looks like fun. I'll be joining." Zaraki walked towards the class, chuckling.

"Good luck, Ken-Ken!" Yachiru enthusiastically waved to her tall friend.

"Alright, move you kids! I'm coming through." Kenpachi smirked, grabbing a ball from the ground.

The class gasped and some gulped. A few smirked with enjoyment. The four Kurosaki brothers were in a defending stance, glaring as sweat flowed down on the side of their faces. Hichigo had a smirk on his face. "Looks like the real game's just getting started."

"You said it. It's time to get serious." Kaien smirked as well, holding the rubber ball tightly.

"Heh…So you brats weren't serious since the start of this game? Thanks for putting up with a good warm up." Kenpachi smirked. His grin grew wider as his teeth were shown.

"Yeah, pretty much." Kaien laughed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Alright. On the count of three, one, two, three!" Yoruichi blew the whistle again.

The game started, but it was very different. The class was in a huge uproar as they spread out. Hichigo caught easy paced balls and he threw it back with more force. Ichigo did the same as he dodged. Kon leaped from side to side to dodge as he spun around to put more force in his throw. Kaien had some trouble as he tried to dodge five incoming balls aiming for his head. He couldn't dodge just one though. He was hit in the chest by a ball as he tried to catch another one. He made a groaning sound as he fell to the ground.

"Kaien!" Ichigo and Kon exclaimed in worry.

"D-don't worry! Just keep playing!" Kaien yelled back.

"Tch! Here goes another one!" Hichigo threw four balls, getting most of the students who were in the way.

"Jeez, you brats are basically small fry for that white haired one! This is how you throw a ball!" Zaraki threw a ball with a lot of force and strength.

The three brothers dodged out of the way, but the ball bounced off the wall, hitting Hichigo's head. He was thrown to the floor. He staggered, trying to stand as he cursed. He glared at Zaraki. "Bastard… You trying to kill me?"

"Hey, Yoruichi stated that this game trains you for self defense and offense." Zaraki stated as he grinned widely.

Hichigo glared at the man as he held his head as his other hand held a ball. He felt a little dizzy from the hit of the ball.

"Hichigo!" Ichigo cried out as he threw the ball at some students.

"Shut up! This man's going down." Hichigo declared angrily.

"Losing steam already…" Kon stated as he kicked the ball back with more force.

The class was starting to die down. Zaraki was still standing with some students. Tatsuki and Mizuirou still stands, dodging some balls from the Kurosaki brothers. Ichigo, Kon, and Hichigo still standing. Kaien was out, sitting on the sides, watching the game.

"This game is about to end soon. Should I call in more reinforcements? Third years are about to enter this stadium." Yoruichi stated, watching the game with delight.

"That would be fun, but Ken-ken's having too much fun." Yachiru stated, smiling big.

"That's true." Yoruichi stated as she grinned back at the pink haired girl. _It makes me wonder what happens if she played this game against him…_

Both women heard some footsteps and they turned to see the third year classes led by Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Yoruichi grinned to them, "Join Zaraki's team. He's losing. It's a game of dodge ball. Anyone tardy is the targets."

"Alright, sounds fun." Grimmjow grinned. He got a ball off the ground.

The third year girls were groaning, but some whispered with delight when they saw the Kurosaki brothers.

Ulquiorra sighed, "This is dodge ball, not watching-the-Kurosaki-brothers-struggle-game."

"You're not fun, Ulquiorra!"

"Party pooper!"

"Emo!"

"Your words have no meaning to me." Ulquiorra stated, showing very little emotion.

The girls showed their tongues as they grabbed a ball. The boys were smirking as they watched their female classmates throw very weakly. Some manage to throw normally, but it was easily caught by the brothers. Zaraki wasn't impressed either. Hichigo threw back with the usual forceful throws, managing to hit most of the female third years and some boys.

The girls joined with the female first years and they decided to cheer on for the brothers.

"Those are our fangirls…" Hichigo stated with disgust.

"Yeah, and I seen the same faces that chased us since we first came to this school." Ichigo sighed.

"Hey! Focus now or you'll get hit!" Zaraki threw the ball with more force at Ichigo.

Ichigo dodged out of the ball's path as he ran. He threw the ball at Zaraki with more force and strength. The tall spiky haired teacher caught it with one hand. He aimed it back at the orange haired teen. Ichigo grunted, "Man, this guy's just not stopping at all."

"He's like a wall." Hichigo stated. He threw more rubber balls against the third years, which were soon getting out while caught some of the balls.

"Let's form a plan." Kon stated, going low as a ball missed his head. His two brothers nodded their heads as they came together.

The third years, Tatsuki, Mizuirou, and Zaraki watched them as they stopped throwing the balls. The whole stadium was quiet as they heard the three remaining brothers whispering fast. Kaien heard a few words and he smirked. _So, that's it…_

Kaien felt eyes looking at him and he looked around. He found the source of the eyes that he stared at belonged to Tatsuki, who quickly looked away. He was confused. _I wonder what's up with her…_

"Hey! Hey! Hurry it up!" Grimmjow threw the ball at the boys with strength.

Hichigo glanced out of the corner of his eyes as he kicked his brothers away from the incoming ball. Ulquiorra threw his ball in the blink of an eye, hitting Kon to the ground. Kon was knocked out. Ichigo grabbed a ball and he ran towards the third years. He threw the ball with more force and he hit some seniors as Ulquiorra dodged out of the way. The orange haired teen cursed.

"Now, that's what I call a throw." Grimmjow stated as he grinned. He ran towards the orange haired teen as he threw a ball at him.

Ichigo dodged out of the way. He accidentally ran towards the wall. He grunted with pain. The teal haired teen smirked as he laughed at him. Hichigo laughed as he stated, "That was not cool."

Kaien laughed as he got Kon out of the way from the battlefield. Ichigo ran from the wall, blushing a bit from embarrassment. The female population screamed with awe as they felt his pain. Ichigo thought that they were ridiculous and so did the other boys. Kon cried out, "Feel my pain too!!!"

"Jeez…" Ichigo stated as he rubbed his head from the dizziness.

"Heh! You should watch where you going!" Grimmjow smirked as he threw the ball at the orange head.

Ichigo staggered as he moved to the side to dodge. He ended up falling to the ground, missing the ball by a few centimeters away. Grimmjow smirked as he moved to the side to dodge a ball from the white haired twin. Hichigo cursed as the teal haired teen smirked at him. Ulquiorra moved with speed as he threw the ball at the albino twin, hitting the teen in the stomach. The white haired twin made a silent moaning sound as he fell to the ground. "Dammit!"

"Hichigo!" Ichigo cried out with worry.

"Darn it! Just win the game, Ichigo!" Hichigo stood back up, leaving the game and he joined his brothers on the side.

Ichigo faced back his opponents. His opponents were Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Zaraki, and Mizuirou on the side of the court, facing him. It was still noisy with the girls screaming out for him. His brothers watched with anticipation, waiting for either their brother or his opponents to make the first move. Mizuirou delivered the first attack, "Here goes nothing!"

Ichigo dodged the ball as he ran. He threw two balls at Ulquiorra and Mizuirou. The expressionless boy was hit and it hit the smaller brunette as he dodged from the other ball. The ball that was dodged was caught by Zaraki, who threw the ball back at the orange head, "Is that the best you can do?!"

"Try this!" Ichigo threw one ball after another at the tall spiky haired man.

Zaraki dodged a few, but he couldn't dodge the last three that aimed for his head, chest, and his legs. He was out of the game. The girls cheered on for the Kurosaki twin again. Ichigo gave a smirk of victory. His brothers were impressed. Kaien shouted out, "Go Ichigo!"

"So, you're the last one remaining…" Ichigo stated as he stared at the teal haired teen.

"Yep, and you're the last one standing too, and it looks like you're at your limit. Do you want to forfeit?" Grimmjow suggested as he stared back at the shorter boy.

"No thanks." Ichigo stated as sweat beaded down his cheek.

"Heh, stubborn brat." Grimmjow smirked.

The girls went silent as the whole gymnasium stood still. Yachiru was on top of Zaraki's shoulder, which was her post. Yoruichi had a smile on her face, watching the game with enjoyment. The Kurosaki older twins watched. Everyone was silent.

Then, with a battle cry, the two boys threw the ball at each other at the same. Each ball hit each boy in the face, both falling backwards to the ground with a moan. The class ran towards them, yelling, screaming, or crying out. The Kurosaki brothers ran to their younger brother on the ground. Both players were soon surrounded by lots of students. Yoruichi blew the whistle a few times, "Hey! Hey! Let the boys' breath and give them room! Kurosaki brothers, take your brother out. Ulquiorra, please do the same with Grimmjow. The rest of the class, please go to the changing rooms. Class is dismissed."

"Yes, ma'am!" The whole class shouted out.

The gym was soon empty as everyone walked out. The girls tried to chase down the Kurosaki brothers, but Yoruichi would have none of that. "Girls, the boys are tired out since the start of this game. Please go change to your clothes or you all will be cleaning up the fields today."

"Y-yes Ms. Yoruichi!" The girls scrammed away towards the locker rooms.

The boys thanked Yoruichi as they left to their changing rooms with the other boys. In the males' rooms, it smelled like sweat yet none of the boys noticed since it was their own scents. If a girl were to stumble into the room, they would notice the smell right away from two feet from the door.

"Hey, good game out there, Kurosaki brothers!"

"Yeah, it was fun."

"Man, I can't believe you lasted long enough out there and most of us were out of the game."

"You guys must have good stamina and strength."

"Oh, it was nothing much." Kaien chuckled with ease as he changed out of his clothes.

"'Nothing much?!' Dude, you got most of us out!" Keigo exclaimed, not believing the words the oldest twin stated.

"Heh! That's our big brother for you!" Kon stated, feeling proud.

"That's not something for you to talk about since you were out first." Hichigo stated as he changed into his clothes.

"Meanie!" Kon exclaimed as he cried.

Ichigo sighed as he leaned against the locker. He felt sore. His arms felt like they were going to fall off any moment. He couldn't stand since his legs felt tired. He felt like he was at his limit.

Then, he noticed a water bottle in front of his face. He looked to the guy who held it. It was Grimmjow, "Here. Thought you might want some."

"Thanks." Ichigo took the bottle and he gulped it down. It was cold and it felt good for his throat.

"Alright, I'm going out now." Kaien stated as he walked out of the rooms.

"Hey, where you going off to in a hurry?" Kon asked, yelling out loud.

"There's something I have to do at the library. Just go on without me." Kaien stated as he waved.

"Ok, then, I'm out too!" Kon ran out of the room.

"Well, that leaves us. Ichigo, let's go." Hichigo stated, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Right." Ichigo stated, feeling exhausted. He struggled to stand, but he fell back.

"Heh, need help?" Hichigo smirked.

"No thanks, but can you get my clothes out?" Ichigo pointed to his locker. Hichigo got his clothes and threw them at his brother.

Grimmjow shrugged as he stood up and he left to his locker to change into his clothes.

***

Ichigo headed home alone after class ended. He carried his brothers' stuff, which were some books and their school bags. He sighed, "Why can't they carry their own stuff? Jeez…"

"_Hey, Ichigo, carry these for me since you're going home. Thanks…" Kaien stated as he placed his stuff on his younger twin's desk._

_Ichigo didn't say anything until Kon came to him with some books. "Please and thanks. I have to go to the library."_

_Before Ichigo could say anything, Hichigo came up to him with his stuff. Ichigo said, "Don't tell me that you need me to carry your stuff too?"_

_Hichigo gave him a smirk as he nodded his head. He gave his brother a rub on the head, and he left the room._

"Oh well. I finally have some time for myself." Ichigo stated, smiling to himself. He walked on until he saw his house. He went to the door. He looked into his bag for the key.

Then, he felt as though color left his face. The key wasn't there. He checked his brothers' bags, but it turns out that they didn't have their keys in the bags either. He suddenly remembered that he left his key in the house. He was used to walking home with his older brothers.

He set the stuff down, and he kicked at the door. "Shit…of all days to be locked out of the house."

"Hey! Orange head!"

He heard a familiar voice and he turned to see Grimmjow and Ulquiorra going into the house next door. Ichigo walked up to the fence. "Hey, you guys were in that dodge ball game today. You guys live here together?!"

"Yeah. We're pretty much childhood friends and we had no where to go since our parents died. They pretty much left us a will and we moved here earlier in the summer." Grimmjow stated, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh, I see. Well, can I stay at your place since I'm locked out until my brothers come back?" Ichigo asked, feeling a tiny bit of embarrassment.

"What the? You don't have a key? That's pathetic." Grimmjow laughed.

"Shut up!" Ichigo blushed, looking away.

"Come in." Ulquiorra stated, unlocking the door.

"Thanks." Ichigo stated. He followed after the duo into their house. It looked cozy inside. Ichigo took off his shoes after the third years did. He set his stuff on a nearby table. There were some unpacked boxes with very little furniture. The house looked big inside. "Nice place."

"It's not much since we can't get a couch to make it look nice. Want a drink?" Grimmjow shrugged as he walked into the kitchen.

"No thanks. I'm fine." Ichigo stated, waving the offer off.

"I'll be in my room." Ulquiorra stated, walking up the stairs. The two boys heard the door opened and closed.

"Is he…?" Ichigo asked, not sure of finishing off his question.

"Well, he's still depressed. Let's just leave it at that. And, what about you?" Grimmjow asked, sitting down on the floor.

"It's just me and my brothers living in the house next door." Ichigo shrugged.

"I see." Grimmjow stated.

It was silent between the two boys until five minutes passed. The teal haired teen felt irritated. "So, how'd you manage a game of dodge ball for that long?"

"I don't know. I just felt like not losing. Kaien, Kon, and Hichigo would have stayed out longer too, but I guess they gave up easily." Ichigo thought back to the game earlier.

"Easily? Do you mean that they could have won the game if they still played as long as you do?" Grimmjow couldn't believe that the Kurosaki brothers had more stamina.

"Yeah, pretty much. They're strong and they can last as long as me or better than me, I guess." Ichigo stated, smiling at the thought. _Maybe they want me to look like I'm winning…_

"Well, if they continued, the game would be more interesting." Grimmjow stated, standing up on his feet. He cracked his back.

"Yeah, it would." Ichigo stated.

***

"What the heck? You didn't have a key with you?" Kaien asked, feeling bewildered.

"Yeah…" Ichigo laughed a bit.

Kaien sighed. He smiled with his usual grin. "Well, doesn't matter since I have the key. And, thanks for putting up with my brother. Let's go."

"Its no prob. We had a good conversation." Grimmjow stated, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, good. Thanks again though." Kaien waved to the taller teen. He left with Ichigo.

Ichigo looked back at the teal haired teen, who was staring back at him. Ichigo quickly looked ahead as they walked back to their house next door. He had a deep feeling inside himself, yet he does not know what it means yet.

* * *

Please review

Preview: Crazy race in the time of winter

New faces: Soi Fon, Hanatarou, and some others

Ichigo: The creator would like some ideas. Anything crazy or random

Kon: Please vote for a pairing! Make me go with Nee-san!!!

Kaien: I hardly doubt that you'd be with your future wife.

Hichigo: Keep dreaming


	6. Winter Race

Hey everyone. I have a new chapter up. I seem to like to make each chapter long. So, I guess that future chapters would be longer since I keep adding more characters from Bleach.

Thank you for your reviews. They're very helpful! Please continue to submit more reviews so I can update faster. If not, I'll slowly lose inspiration and forget to finish.

Disclaimor: Its obvious. I have no right to claim Bleach and the characters. They belong to Tite Kubo.

Please enjoy the chapter

* * *

"_Ichigo! Ichigo! Oh, you asleep again? Come on! We have to go!"_

"_Ichigo, let's go! We're going to be late!"_

_He stared upwards at the warm smiling faces. He couldn't see them, but he can tell that they were there in front of him._

_The sound of screeching tires against rubber. The automobile swerved to the side and it went off the road towards the cliff. The car landed into the trees below._

_He blinked a few times until he saw a large man in a white coat. The large man was smiling, "Look, he's woken up."_

"_Ichigo!" That was Kaien, Ichigo recognized._

"Ichigo!"

"Hey! Ichigo!"

Ichigo opened up his eyes, startled. He saw a worried face in front of him. He sighed and he relaxed himself. "Something wrong?"

"More like is something wrong with you? You were screaming in your sleep." Hichigo stated, laying his head against the palm of his hand.

"Oh, really?" Ichigo wiped the sweat off of his forehead with his hand. He started to remember his dream bit by bit, but he couldn't remember where it was coming from.

Hichigo stood up. "Get ready for school. Kaien and Kon left this morning. Kaien said something about meeting up with a teacher and Kon said he was going to find more books."

"Oh, ok. I'll get ready." Ichigo gave a weak smile at his white haired brother, who left the room quietly. His hand felt the side of his face, feeling cold sweat sliding off his face.

***

Out on the cold tracks, everyone was wearing their sweats for P.E. Yoruichi stood out, wearing her jacket and spandex shorts. Some of the boys were staring, but they quickly looked away when Soi Fon directed a glare at every male student there was. The strict brunette sighed, "Ms. Yoruichi, class will begin soon."

"Yes, I got, Soi Fon. And, don't be so strict. As soon as everyone's here, we'll start." Yoruichi stated as she stretched out her arms.

"Y-yes, ma'am." Soi Fon stated, sighing.

Yoruichi noticed some people running towards her. She turned her head to see the young Kurosaki twins. She smiled, "You guys are late. What kept you both?"

"Ichigo overslept." Hichigo stated, pointing towards his younger twin.

"Oh, really? Well, did you both have a good warm up?" Yoruichi asked, smirking.

Ichigo had a bad feeling. The white haired twin grinned, "And, if we were to say 'yes'?"

"Well, get on the track now. We're going to see how each of you are fast on your feet as we time you guys. Get in line." Yoruichi pointed to the two groups.

"Right." Hichigo stated as he saluted and both boys ran off to join their classmates. They both spotted their brothers.

"Hey guys, you're late." Kaien greeted with a grin. He crossed arms.

"Blame your baby brother here. He woke up late this morning." Hichigo stated to his black haired twin. Ichigo glared at him.

"I wouldn't blame him. As long as he's here with everyone else, that's all that matters." The black haired teen grinned with ease. Ichigo mentally thanked him.

"Hey, Kaien, let's start. You promise to race with me." Tatsuki came out of the crowd towards the black haired teen.

"Yeah, I got it. I won't forget." Kaien smiled at the girl as he waved to her.

Tatsuki was satisfied as she waved to him and she turned away to join with her female friends. The two younger twins looked from dark haired brunette to brunette, and they both came out with an idea as they smirked. Ichigo whispered, "Hey, Hichigo, don't you think big brother's in love?"

"Yeah, now that I think about it, he is." Hichigo whispered back, smirking. He felt a different emotion than playful glee.

Kaien heard both his twins mumbling as he ignored them. A vein popped up on the side of his face. "Hey, Ms. Yoruichi, Ichigo and Hichigo want to do the one hundred meter dash!"

"Hey! Shut up!" The twins exclaimed as they both covered their big brother's mouth.

"Hmm? What was that?" Yoruichi asked as she turned to face the Kurosaki brothers.

Kaien got their hands off him and he smiled back. "Nothing at all."

Yoruichi walked along the line of the tracks, joining the side with Soi Fon. She cleared her voice, "Alright, first years, we are going to time all of you two by two. You race from this point to the end of the track. Get in two groups. First pair will be up. Go!"

"Alright!" Tatsuki stood in front of the line.

"Good luck, Tatsuki!" Orihime cheered for her brunette friend.

"Wish me luck, guys." Kaien went to the front of the line as he heard the boys cheered for him.

"Ready! Set! Go!" Soi Fon clicked on the wrist watch.

The two black haired kids were off fast. As they past the female instructors, Soi Fon pressed the button. The two kids stopped at the indicated point. The female brunette panted a bit, giving a quick glance at Kaien, who smiled back. "Looks like we're tied."

"No, we're not! I made it here first!" Tatsuki claimed, putting to her spot.

Kaien chuckled and he put his hands up as if surrendering, "Yeah, fine, you win."

"Tch! You won't say anything when I'm trying to provoke you. Are you scared of trying to beat me?" Tatsuki put her hands on her hips.

"Me? Scared? No. I'm just afraid to see you look defeated." Kaien grinned at her as he put his hands into his pockets.

"Next!" Yoruichi exclaimed.

"Alright, I'm up! Who am I up against?" Kon exclaimed as he leaped on to the front of the line.

"Me." Chad stated as he stepped to the front calmly.

"Alright, just don't cry when I win." Kon grinned to the taller teen.

Chad didn't say anything. Soi Fon blew the whistle as she pressed her wrist watch. Kon was off with a fast start and Chad ran with ease almost as fast as the orange head. As they both past Soi Fon, she clicked and Kon made it to the finish line. The brunette teacher's eyes went wide and then she blinked a few times. "Ms. Yoruichi, look at his time."

Yoruichi looked at the wrist watch and her eyes went wide a bit. She looked back to the orange haired boy on the other side with the tall one. "Hey, Kon! Come over here."

Kon ran back, and he stopped. "What is it?"

"This is your time." Soi Fon showed him his record.

The orange haired twin looked from the device to the women. "Yeah, that's my record. Something wrong?"

"Have you participated in any cross tracking teams?" Yoruichi asked, crossing her arms.

Kon shook his head.

"Any sports?" Soi Fon asked.

Again, the orange haired teen shook his head.

"You sure?" Soi Fon asked again.

He nodded his head. "I'm telling the truth. I never joined any sports teams because of issues in the past."

"Can you-"

"I see. Well, that's all that we need. Your record is quite impressive by the way, Kon. It's quite the fastest." Yoruichi smiled, feeling impressed.

"Thanks." Kon saluted with a smile, and he took off, joining the rest of the class.

By the end of the hour, the whole class was tired. They were panting. They were not just being tested. They had to prepare for the one mile race for the next day. Most of them thought that their teachers were being torturous. Both female instructors were whispering to each other as one was writing down the results on her clipboard. After Soi Fon completed the chart, Yoruichi looked to the exhausting class. "Alright, class. We have top runners in this class, and so far, you have beaten the rest of the first years in other classes."

Some cheered while others clapped. They felt encouraged that they were faster than their other classmates.

"Who's the fastest?" Keigo asked, curious.

"Kon Kurosaki." Yoruichi directed her hand towards the orange top.

"Me?" Kon asked, pointing to himself.

"Yes. Your record is four seconds for that short amount of distance." Soi Fon stated, looking at the list.

The whole class was impressed as they stared at the second oldest Kurosaki. His brothers clapped. Kon rubbed the back of his head out of bashfulness. "It's nothing special."

"Alright, as you all know, there is the one mile race tomorrow. Be prepared. Class is dismissed." Yoruichi stated as the class stood up.

***

"That was fun! I didn't think you would run so fast, Ishida." Orihime exclaimed with a smile.

"Yeah, neither did you. You're pretty fast yourself. You kept up with me." Ishida stated, smiling back to the orange haired girl.

"Not really. Tatsuki said I could easily win first place for a track team." Orihime stated as she giggled.

"Really? I think so too." Ishida smiled.

"I'm glad you think so! Now, I can't wait for the race tomorrow!" Orihime giggled, feeling enthusiastic.

Then, Kon came out, screaming, "Orihime!!!"

Kon appeared out of nowhere, hugging the surprised girl. The bespectacled boy was surprised, and an emotion erupted inside him. Orihime looked upwards to the orange haired teen as she smiled, "H-hi, Kon. You surprised me."

"I did? Aren't I full of surprises? And, what you are doing?" Kon asked, releasing the girl and he smiled to her.

"I was just talking to Ishida about how fast he was." Orihime answered simply.

"Oh, cool. Aren't I the fastest?" Kon pointed to himself, feeling proud.

"You mean annoying?" Ishida whispered to the side.

"What?" Kon asked, looking back to the male brunette.

"Actually, I think you're really really really fast. It was very impressive. I've never heard of that kind of record before." Orihime exclaimed as she blushed a bit to show her enthusiasm.

"Really? Well, I'm glad that you think so!" Kon smiled in appreciation, rubbing the back of his head.

Then, they both heard someone clearing their throat and they both turned to see Ishida, fuming. The bespectacled frowned at the Kurosaki twin as he fixed his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Excuse me, but I have to go to the bathroom."

"Huh?" Kon exclaimed, thinking that that was just very random.

"Oh, ok! See you back in class, Ishida!" Orihime waved to him.

Ishida waved back as he left.

***

The next day, everyone was at the front of the school in their sweats and running shoes. Ichigo was by a tree, stretching out his limbs. Hichigo was standing by him, cracking his neck. Ichigo looked around, spotting Kaien with Tatsuki and Kon running around, looking for someone. The orange haired twin sighed, "Boy, Kaien seems to have left early this morning again."

"Yep, and that girl's been getting his attention lately..." Hichigo stated, huffing. He glared at his older twin and the girl he was with.

"Hey, Hichigo, are you…irritated?" Ichigo asked, staring up at his older brother.

"No." Hichigo directed instantly as he looked away from curious hazel eyes.

"Oh, ok." Ichigo decided to not bother his brother about the matter. He felt the irritation and annoyance that was contained in his brother's voice.

Then, they all heard the whistle, and everyone gathered to where the teachers have gathered. Kenpachi smirked to the crowd of first years and some were backing away from the tall man. Yachiru was posted on her tall friend's shoulder, smiling to the kids. The tall man cleared his voice, "Alright, I hope you all know what you have been told yesterday and the day before. Yoruichi has told you about the one mile race, I hope. You start from one point to the next point. Anyone who skips out will do some push ups with me."

"That'll be fun, Ken-ken!" Yachiru exclaimed, smiling cheerfully.

_No, it ain't!!!_ The whole class thought instantly. Dark clouds were surrounding them.

"Hey! Don't look so gloomy! Get to positions! Boys first! Then the girls!" Kenpachi yelled out as if ordering them to do so.

All the students moved around, getting into groups that their teacher instructed them to. The boys stood in a huge group as the girls were standing by the sidelines, watching their male classmates going. The boys waited as Yoruichi stood with a gun in the air, pointing towards the sky. "Ready! Set! Go!"

Every male first year start off quick while some were going in a much slower pace. Kon was in the lead while Ishida kept up with him. Kaien smirked, sensing a vibe from the bespectacled boy. Hichigo and Ichigo were running at a normal pace. By the twentieth block, some boys were going slower and they were running while catching their breath. Kon was feeling the competition and he was putting more into his run against Ishida, who was determined to win.

"Why are you in such a hurry, Ishida?" Kon asked, sarcasm was detected in his voice.

"I don't want to lose to someone like you." Ishida stated, focused on the road in front of him.

"You sure you want to be so determined? I'm finding this quite fun." Kon smirked at the boy.

"You picking a fight, perv?" The bespectacled boy asked a vein was popping on the side of his forehead.

"You should stick with computers, nerd." Kon stated, a vein popping on the side of his face.

They stayed silent as they heard their own feet doing the talking. Silence grew and they were getting irritated. Ishida decided to put more into his footwork. He felt more irritated as Kon smirked and the orange haired teen leaped away with ease. "Bye bye."

"Hey!" Ishida yelled out as he ran to catch up with the orange head.

"Those two are having a fight. That reminds me of our cousin and that gray haired kid that he raced against with." Kaien stated with a smile. A few boys were confused by the statement and the people who he referred to the black haired boy made.

When the last boy made half the mile, Soi Fon confirmed to Yoruichi that the boys have moved past the mark. The female classmates ran after Yoruichi gave them the signal. Some boys heard the signal and they picked up the past. Orihime and Satsuki were the ones leading. They both sensed someone catching up to them and they turned to see Rukia Kuchiki. She smiled with delight to them, "Hello, all."

"Ah! You're Rukia Kuchiki from class 1-A!" Orihime pointed out as she smiled to the smaller girl.

"Hi." Tatsuki stated, focusing on the road.

The girls were slowly gaining on the boys that were slowing down as they tire out. Some were pairing up, talking and chatting. It won't be long till most of the students catch up to the front.

"Orihime, come with me to the front." Tatsuki asked.

"Sure." Orihime stated with a smile.

They both gained up in speed as they passed by. Keigo and Mizuirou greeted them along the way. They saw Chad, who was going at his own pace, but he didn't look tired at all. Soon enough, they're meeting with the Kurosaki brothers and Ishida. Tatsuki saw Kaien, "Hey, Kaien! Behind you!"

"Ah! It's Tatsuki." Kaien slowed down, joining with Tatsuki. He smiled to her. "Finally catching up, are you?"

"Or are you slowing down?" Tatsuki smirked, feeling his sarcasm.

"No no! You have it wrong. I was only going at your pace." The black haired brunette mocked as he grinned.

"Tch…Disgusting…" Hichigo whispered. He felt irritated.

Ichigo heard his words, feeling worried about the outcome. In the back of his mind, he felt it coming. Before he could do anything, he heard a yelp from the black haired girl. He looked to see Tatsuki on the ground, aching in pain as she massaged her foot. Hichigo kept running, looking back to see Kaien ran towards the girl. "Tatsuki!"

The boys saw the pair, wondering what's up as they ran towards them. Orihime saw Tatsuki and she was worried as the boy was. But, she stopped going towards her female friend when she saw the look in each other's eyes. Kaien was concerned as Tatsuki was aching in pain. "Ugh! My ankle! I think I twisted it when I fell!"

"S-somebody call a nurse! Hurry up!" Kaien demanded, holding the girl in his arms.

"Just carry her, and I'll lead the way!" Mizuirou stated, running off.

"Alright! Tatsuki, you ok?" Kaien lifted her up in his arms.

"J-just hurry! It hurts!" The girl's cheeks flushed, but her ankle hurt way too much for her to bare the embarrassment.

Everyone else finished the rest of the marathon. Ichigo didn't see Hichigo anymore. He decided to confront him later on. The students reached towards the end of the marathon. Yachiru was there to greet them. Ichigo spotted Kon and Ishida glaring at each other. He went to his orange haired brother. "Hey, did you see Hichigo?"

"Hey, Ichigo! You finished up! And, no, I didn't see him. What's up?" Kon asked, seeing the confused look on his younger twin's face.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought he would be here, but I guess not." Ichigo shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok. Well, he could be anywhere, you know?" The orange haired twin asked, making sure of his younger twin knowing what the white haired brother would do.

"Yeah, I know." Ichigo ran off.

Kon watched his younger brother running off to the boys' locker room. He sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. _Hichigo doesn't want you to know, Ichigo…But, I'm going to find out for myself…_

***

The youngest twin returned home. He couldn't find his white haired older twin. He assumed that Hichigo needed to do something alone. He felt worried. When he came home, he heard some crashing noises and shouts. He hurried to see what's up, and he saw two of his older brothers glaring at each other. Kaien was angry. "What in the world is your problem?"

"Nothing. It was just annoying to see you both together." Hichigo stated, glaring at his older brother.

"If it's so annoying to you, you could have just easily passed by us. You didn't need to trip her!" Kaien stated angrily.

"Well-"

"Well, what? Hichigo, you're clearly not making much sense. Tatsuki's got a twisted ankle and now, she can't participate in her judo meets." The black haired boy sighed angrily. His hand grabbed his bangs roughly.

"Why do you care? She's just-"

Then, Kaien grabbed the front of his younger twin's collar, directing blue eyes into yellow ones. "I care because she's the first girl that I loved."

Hichigo was stunned, and he couldn't think of anything to say. Feeling annoyed, the white haired boy slapped his brother's hands off him and he ran off, passing Ichigo by through to the door. Ichigo was stunned by the whole scene. He looked from Kaien to Hichigo. Rather understanding his older brother, he decided to go after Hichigo, but an arm grabbed his shoulder before he could proceed. "Hey, Kaien, he's-!"

"I know. Just let him go for now. He's not going to feel any better until later. Let him cool his head." Kaien stated, releasing his younger brother. He walked up the stairs.

"Is it really true? You…" Ichigo asked, remembering his brother's words.

"Yeah, fortunately so. She's cute isn't she? Too bad though, she's mine to take." Kaien stated with a smile along with a warning directed at his younger brother. The black haired boy walked to his room and shut the door behind him.

Ichigo was glad for his older brother and he didn't mind either. Tatsuki was nice and she was quite the tomboy. She's very fearless, yet protective of her friends. He had a tiny encounter with her too, and he was nearly beaten up by her until Kaien came to stop her. It happened a lot earlier in the semester.

***

Out at the park, parents and children were around the playing construction sites filled with sand. There were some older teenagers walking about with their friends. Hichigo sat on a bench, looking into the skies with a glare on his face. He saw bright colored hair and he looked to see that it was his older twin, Kon. "Hey, Hichigo. Ichigo was looking for you all day long since the time you left the marathon. What happened?"

"None of your business." Hichigo stated. He looked away from his older twin.

Kon sighed, knowing that his younger brother doesn't like to talk so much when he was in a bad mood. "Ok, I won't ask, but I can guess what happened."

"Whatever…Just go back to chasing after Miss Big Boobs. I don't have time with you." Hichigo stood up and he walked away.

"Wow, so cold." Kon chuckled.

"Shut up." Hichigo stated, quickening his pace.

* * *

Please review

I hope you're happy, KaienxTatsuki fans. ^_^

Thanks for reading

I'm sorry that some characters weren't in here again. I might not introduce them or I might forget to. If you want a character to be introduced, please do so.

Things will start to get serious very soon.


	7. Dinner

Thank you guys again for all your reviews. I'm sorry that it was confusing, but I promise to reveal the real stuff later on in the story.

Here's another chapter. To tell you guys the truth, I didn't like this chapter, but I put in enough words to make it you guys' while. I'll tell you guys the reason at the end of the chapter. As for now, enjoy and read it.

Disclaimor: I do not own Bleach

* * *

It was a quiet beginning for a weekend. It was early morning at the Kurosaki house. Kaien was the first one to be up and he's always been the morning person of the brothers. He dressed up and ate some breakfast. He left early with a paper of an address. He first went to the store and he bought a little gift. Minutes later, he went to venture into the neighborhood to find Tatsuki's house. He read the directions and followed them. Tatsuki gave him the directions months before, but he never went. As of now, he needed to.

The black haired boy was about to find her house, which was an apartment complex. It looked welcoming. He sighed and he continued his way to find her apartment room number. The building was tall, and he climbed about four to six staircases. He found her room number and he knocked. He heard a voice and some other noises, indicating of a struggle to get to the door. It opened, and Tatsuki's face was shown. She saw Kaien, who greeted her with his usual grins. "Hey, I thought I'd stop by."

"Please leave." Tatsuki stated, looking at the ground.

"What are you saying? I came here so I could talk to you." Kaien was confused by her sudden request. She would usually sarcastically greet him.

Tatsuki couldn't say anything, but, instead, she slammed the door. Kaien dropped his stuff to the ground as he caught the door. The girl felt irritated, "Go home, Kaien! I don't want to see you!"

"Well, I want to see you! I have something to tell you and I want you to hear it!" Kaien stated, yelling at the girl.

She couldn't hold the door since her ankle ached. Kaien accidentally opened the door hard on the girl, who fell on the ground. He was finally able to make it through to her room. "Sorry, but seeing as you don't want me to go, I'm willing to fight back."

"Ah, jeez!" Tatsuki hugged her knees. She started to mumble.

Kaien laughed a bit as he brought in his stuff as he closed the door behind him. He sat on the floor in front of her. "Will you hear me out now?"

Tatsuki's head peeked up a bit, looking into blue smiling eyes. She nodded her head as she let go of her knees. "Yes…And…what is it?"

The boy smiled in satisfaction. He gave a bag to the girl. She took something out and it was a stuffed black wolf. She felt surprised and then, she smiled as she hugged the gift. The boy was satisfied and happy to see her reaction to his gift. "And, I like to apologize for what my twin brother did to you on the race."

"Oh, no! I tripped on my own. Don't worry about it!" Tatsuki stated, rubbing the back of her head as she laughed a bit.

Kaien sighed a bit. "I knew that you would say that, but I saw it. Hichigo tripped you on purpose."

"You're seeing things. He couldn't trip me since I fell first. It's the first time that I ever felt that clumsy on an obstacle race." Tatsuki stated, trying to ease Kaien. She knew though in the back of her mind. Hichigo didn't really trip her. What he said made her accidentally fall to the ground. She could have not twisted her ankle to make it go bad.

"_I hate you…"_ _Hichigo whispered that into her ear as he ran past her. She was surprised as she looked at the white haired twin, who glared at her. The look in his eyes meant a lot when she could see the message that he was giving to her. It was like he wanted her to stay away from Kaien._

"No, you're wrong, Tatsuki, and I know that Hichigo did something to you." Kaien persisted, interrupting her thoughts.

Tatsuki sighed, giving up. In her heart, she felt the urge to hug the black haired boy and say what her emotions wanted. She looked away from him. "Yeah, you're right on that, but I really did twist my ankle on my own."

"So, I was…What did he do?" He asked feeling concerned.

She looked back at him. She saw the look of determination and stubbornness in his eyes. _He really is kind…_ "I wonder…if Hichigo is…not willing to let go of you…"

At that point, Kaien was struck of shock and recognition. He finally understood as he looked at the floor. _Now it makes sense…Why didn't I realize it before?_

***

Ichigo yawned as he stretched his limbs out. He heard the sound of his cracking bones. He rubbed the back of his head in a lazy manner as he went to the bathroom to wash up a bit. He walked out into the halls. He went to the door on his right. He knocked a few times, but he didn't receive an answer. He opened it, and he saw white hair peeking out of the covers of the bed. He sighed. Hichigo was out for hours yesterday until he came back with Kon. He wondered what's up with his albino twin. He silently walked in and sat on the edge of his brother's bed. He checked the time. It was nearly noon. Hichigo should be up around now, but he's not making any sign of movement yet.

Ichigo sighed as he stared at the white hair. He reached out and felt it. Despite how it looks, it felt soft. Then, the orange head heard his brother's mumbles. "Stop…"

"Wake up, sleepy head. It's past noon already." Ichigo stated still rubbing Hichigo's hair.

Hichigo moaned as he pulled the covers up. He fumed. He hated how his younger twin was stubborn and he won't be likely to stop anytime soon. He slapped away his brother's hands. His eyes were visible, peering at Ichigo with yellow irises.

"Heh. You're up!" Ichigo gave his brother a smile, pulling the covers off to Hichigo's face.

Hichigo sighed, rubbing his hair. "What's with you? It's so early."

"It's not! It's past noon like I told you!" Ichigo stated, pointing at the clock.

His brother sighed again as he pulled the covers over his head. "I'm sleepy, go bother someone else."

"Kon is out, and Kaien isn't here either." Ichigo stated, sighing. It felt only half empty since it wasn't noisy like it used to be.

"Oh well then. Just go do something." Hichigo stated, waving his brother off.

"No! I'm bored!" Ichigo lay on top of the blanket next to his brother.

"Hey! I can't pull the blanket now! You're heavy!" Hichigo exclaimed as he pushed his brother off, who fell onto the floor on his face.

Ichigo sat up, glaring at his brother. Hichigo smirked, seeing his brother pouting at him. He reached out, rubbing his brother's head. "Alright, it's Saturday. What do you want to do?"

His orange haired brother perked up. His eyes looked to the ceiling in thought as he crossed his arms. An idea popped into his head as he beamed. "Get dressed! Let's walk to the city!"

"Sounds good." Hichigo stated as he got out of bed. He dressed up and washed up. They both left out of the house.

Ichigo spotted Grimmjow on the porch, lying in a hammock. The teal haired third year looked like he was sleeping. Then, he felt a tug on his arm, looking to Hichigo. "Where to?"

"Well, we have the whole day, so we can just do what we want." Ichigo stated as he looked towards the skies. It was clear and blue, but it was cold with a breezy wind blowing.

"Ok, but you're paying." Hichigo stated.

"What?! I don't have that much to spend for the both of us!" The orange haired boy exclaimed.

"Well, you insisted, so I thought you had something in mind, baby brother." The white haired brother sighed. He looked to the side as he hooked his arm with Ichigo's.

***

In a noisy grocery store, Orihime was looking around for some food. She ran out of ingredients that she needed, so she came back for more. She got meat, red bean paste, milk, chocolate syrup, and about anything else that she would like to add. Then, she heard her name being called a few times. She looked to see Ishida coming towards her. She smiled with delight as she waved to him with enthusiasm. "Ishida, it's nice seeing you here!"

"Same to you. I just saw you from an isle, and I thought of coming over to you." Ishida stated, smiling back to her.

"I see. What are you getting?" Orihime was curious as she peered to what was in his hands.

"Oh, I thought of getting more colored yawn, plus a new pair of scissors, and a measuring tape. My current one was fading out and my other scissors were starting to dull out. What about you? Looks like you're making a feast or something." Ishida saw a mountain of packages in her basket.

"Oh this? I ran out of my favorite soba noodles with the red bean paste that I always loved to eat. And, I have this curry that I want to try out with honey. Would you like to join me?" Orihime presented each package that she had as she smiled in delight. She imagined a great dinner with Ishida with her usual dishes.

"Ah, no thanks. I'm on a diet so to speak." Ishida laughed. In his mind, he gagged out.

"Aww, that's too bad. I always wanted you to at least try it." Orihime felt bummed as she pouted.

Ishida felt his heart skipped a beat. He sighed, feeling bad for making a girl looking sad. He was supposed to be a gentleman. He offered a smile. "Well, I'll try it…at least once. I love to taste your cooking."

And, then, her face lit up. She smiled happily to the boy. "I'm glad to hear it! Are you free tonight?"

"Yes, I am. In fact, I'm free all day long." Ishida stated, feeling happy as well. His cheeks blushed a bit.

"Yay! Let's cook together! I want to eat the kinds of food you make!" Orihime exclaimed in excitement. Her eyes shined.

"Sure. I'll be glad to join you too." Ishida stated, smiling back.

He took her hand, and they both went to check out their food and items together.

***

Later that night, Kaien sat in the living room, watching some anime on television. He heard the door unlocked. He looked to see Ichigo and Hichigo coming in, laughing with smiles on their faces. He could guess that they were out in the city, bored on days like these.

Ichigo saw his brother on the couch and someone with him. "Hey, Kaien! Who's that?"

"Ah, it's Tatsuki. She's asleep. Shh!" Kaien made a motion to be silent.

Ichigo saw the sleeping girl with his brother's arm wrapped around her waist. He heard Hichigo passed by him to go up the stairs. Kaien saw him. "Hey, Hichigo, be sure to join dinner with us too."

"Yeah, whatever." Hichigo stated as he went to his room and he shut the door.

Ichigo gave a sigh as he rubbed the back of his head. He looked to Kaien, who shrugged and gave a smile. His younger brother leaped over and jumped on the couch to sit. "So, how long has this been going on?"

"Well, we pretty much…figured out that we were made for each other. Nothing to it." Kaien smiled to his brother.

Ichigo pouted. "Jeez, you're leaving out the details again. I want to know!"

"Do I have to always report every single thing to you? I don't want to." The black haired teenager stuck out his tongue at Ichigo in a playful matter.

"Meanie…" The orange haired brother crossed his arms and he leaned back in his seat.

Kaien smirked. Then, he felt a movement in his arm. He looked to see Tatsuki rubbing her eyes and she stretched out her arms as she yawned. She saw Ichigo and waved to him. "Hey, Ichigo…"

"Hi. How's your ankle?" Ichigo waved back to her.

"It's fine. I'm getting used to the pain. No worries." She smiled in appreciation.

"That's good." Ichigo nodded his head.

Tatsuki nodded and she looked to Kaien. "So, what's for dinner?"

"Hmm…Depends…" Kaien gave a troubling look, pondering on what should be made tonight.

***

"Eh?! You have never seen that show before?" Orihime exclaimed with exasperation.

"Uh, yeah, I didn't. What's it about?" Ishida asked smiling with awkwardness.

"Its about romance between these two monsters and they have to save the world from a man!" Orihime exclaimed with her hands.

"Oh, I see." Ishida tried to imagine the weird image that would usually happen in shounen magazines.

They were walking to the girl's home. It was getting dark. The poles were lighting up along the streets. They were still chatting happily until they saw a figure with orange hair by her door. Orihime was surprised and worried to see him. Ishida felt disappointed. It was Kon. He leaped off the porch to greet the two. "Hey, you two!"

"Hi…um…how'd you find my house?" Orihime asked feeling curious.

"I had a friend told me where you live, so I found it. I'm guessing that I'm right in finding your house." Kon felt proud as he smirked to the girl.

Orihime felt a little troubled, and the bespectacled boy felt that. He stepped towards the Kurosaki twin. "Listen you. Do you like to stalk girls? This is certainly creepy and low."

"What are you talking about? You have no business in this." Kon's irises were turning tiny as he stared into the boy's eyes.

"It is certainly my business since Orihime's my friend. I hate perverts like you that stalk people without considering their thoughts at all." Ishida stated, glaring at the Kurosaki boy.

Before Kon could say anything, Orihime came in between the both of them. She glared at Kon as she gulped. Ishida was confused on what she was doing. "Orihime…?"

"Kon…I…don't appreciate it when you interrupt my conversations with U-Uryu. And, I…I like talking to him alone." Orihime stated, mumbling with nervousness as she looked into the Kurosaki's eyes.

Kurosaki felt a beat in his heart. He was surprised and shocked to hear what she told him. Orihime still stared at him with determination. She continued. "And, Kon, I'm in love with…Ishida…ever since middle school when we were still friends back then."

Ishida was surprised as he looked at the girl. Orihime turned back to him to give him a smile. Her cheeks were turning red. She turned back to Kon. Her smile turned into a frown. The orange haired boy laughed, and it turned loud. He, then, gave a huge sigh. He looked back to the girl, and he patted her head. "Wow, I can't believe I didn't win this competition."

Ishida and Orihime were surprised by his words. They were expecting something else. Kon grinned and he looked to Ishida. "Well, in that case, take care of her. See you guys in school."

Ishida nodded his head. Orihime waved to the orange haired teen, which turned around and walked away. The couple looked at each other, and they smiled to each other. Ishida hugged her, "So, you really do…love me?"

"Of course…I just confessed it here, silly." Orihime put her arms around his waist, laying her head against his chest.

"I'm really glad, and I love you too. I loved you since the day that I met you." Ishida kissed her on top of the head. The girl smiled happily.

From a block away, Kon gave a sigh, seeing the couple hugging each other. He soon ran his way home. Tears were running down his cheeks. His heart was broken.

***

The sound of growling from a stomach was made as the ticking noise of a clock went by. Seconds passed into minutes as minutes passed into hours. Then, a boy sighed, looking at the clock. "It's nearly seven sharp. What in the world is he doing out there?"

"I'm so hungry…" Ichigo moaned, laying his head on the table.

"Ah, jeez, he must be playing with some girl out there right about now." Hichigo stated. He laid his head on the palm of his head as he twirled a fork in his hand, staring at it.

"Yeah, that might be it. He's been doing that day after day after day. He's worse than Keigo and Mizuirou." Tatsuki gave a sigh, remembering the idiotic scenes in school. She was with Orihime or Kaien most of the time, and Kon would be somewhere with some girl.

"That's it. I'm going to call the police on him." Kaien got out of his seat, motioning to the phone on the wall.

Before he could do so, he heard the door opened and closed. They heard their brother's voice. "I'm home…"

"Hey, Kon! Come in here! You're late!" Kaien exclaimed, sitting back in his seat next to Tatsuki.

Kon entered the kitchen with slumped shoulders. He sat in his seat as he gave a sigh. Everyone stared at him, but they decided to not strangle out his problem. They began to eat. It was silent as usual with the normal actions. Hichigo was picking on Ichigo, and Ichigo going on the defensive. Kaien and Tatsuki watched with amusement. Kon watched everyone's faces and expressions. He gave a sigh, being the first to finish his food. He stood up and left. "I'm done."

Everyone turned their heads to watch him leave and they looked at each other as soon as they heard the door shut closed.

"You don't think he was dumped, right?" Tatsuki asked.

"It could be. I bet he tried to sneak into a club of lesbians." Hichigo munched on his dinner.

"Anything's possible. Let's not get into conclusions." Kaien stated, slurping his miso.

Ichigo didn't say anything as he went into a deep thought. "He looks…depressed…"

* * *

Please review.

The reason I don't like this chapter is because I want to get to the actual parts of the story. So, the real plot continues.

Ichigo: I'm finally able to get some action.

Hichigo: So do I.

Kaien and Tatsuki: Please review and support our lovely fangirl of this fanfic.


	8. The first Day of Vacation

Now, for this chapter, I was so happy to write it out in faster than ever, but despite that, it came out as I wanted it to be. You'll have to read to find out. I'm excited to get more into the climax of the story. And, also, my chapters are going to be long, so expect it to be over 4,000 words which is a lot better. Chapter 1 was well over 1,000 but not long enough.

And, thanks goes to the reviewers:

TealEyedBeing, xXKimochiWatariXx, GhibiliGirl91, little1991, SeraphinaDonna, SendMoreParamedics, and

I love each of your reviews, very long and dsecriptive. Its what I like since its like fuel for my brain. Please keep sending more long reviews.

Disclaimor: Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo

* * *

It was school and it was early morning for the students and teachers. Some were talking with each other, depending on what they want to talk about. Some were doing homework or reading to mind their own business. Ishida walked to school, smiling to himself despite the upset stomach that he had since that night he had with dinner. He didn't want to be rude, so he ate all of her food. Afterwards, he rushed home, feeling unwell for the rest of the weekend. _She maybe my girlfriend, but her cooking is a mountain to climb over…_

"Uryu!!!"

The boy turned his head as his ears alerted him. A gentle smile came on his face. He saw Orihime, running towards him with a smile on her face as well. "Good morning, Orihime."

"Good morning to you too! Did you enjoy your weekend?" She asked, smiling in delight. Her cheeks were flushing from running from her home.

"Yes, I did. I was able to finish my assignments. I was busy." Ishida stated, chuckling to her.

"I see! That's great that you're occupied with what you can do." Orihime stated, giggling along with her boyfriend.

The bell rang and they ran towards their classroom. They gulped as soon as they reached the door. Kon was in their classroom. They had too much fun together to forget about what happened that night with all three of them. Orihime looked to Ishida sadly. Ishida sighed as he gave her an encouraging smile and he put a hand on her shoulder. "Let's just hope that he understands now."

She nodded her head as she smiled back to him in thanks. "Yes, let's."

They both entered the classroom. Their teacher, Urahara, was calling each of their names on the attendance roll. He saw the couple and he gave them a smile to not worry about being late at all. When he was finished, he gave an announcement. "All right, class, today, we're going to work on our fireworks experiment. I told you about it last week, remember?"

"Yes, Mr. Urahara." The class stated in a chorus.

"That's good. And, now, let's move to another classroom quietly. The other classroom is prepared and my partner is there as well." Urahara stated with a calm smile.

Everyone started to move out of their seats. Tatsuki patted Kaien's shoulder. "I'm going to hang out with Orihime. See you at lunch."

"Yeah, see you later." The black haired leading quadruplet stated as he waved to her.

Tatsuki ran to find Orihime after smiling back to Kaien. Orihime was surprised to see her best friend. Ishida didn't mind as he joined with his silent friend, Chad. Kaien sighed as he put his hands behind his head. "So, it's just us four."

His three younger brothers nodded their heads. Ichigo felt excited for their first experiment. He kept thinking, _fireworks! Fireworks! Fireworks!_ Hichigo caught his brother's excited expression. Putting an arm around his younger brother's neck, he stated, "Aren't you looking excited, little brother?"

"Of course! Don't you get it? We're going to make fireworks!" Ichigo exclaimed as a blush appeared on his face.

"Heh, whatever rocks your boat, I won't complain." Hichigo smirked at him as he nuggied his brother's head.

"Hey, stop that! It hurts!" Ichigo exclaimed, struggling to get out of Hichigo's nuggy attack.

Kaien laughed at the action. He looked to Kon, who was dazing out. The black haired quadruplet saw his younger brother stopped at the window, looking downwards. He joined Kon. He heard his brothers' questions. He looked back to them. "Just go. We'll be there."

Hichigo and Ichigo nodded their heads and they continued on with the rest of the class. Some people were questioning them about Kon's weird behavior, but both younger quadruplets shrugged it off like its nothing to them. They just didn't want to tell everyone since it's none of their business and they were just too nosy for their own good.

Kaien joined by Kon's side at the window as soon as the people were out of ear shot. He looked to his dazed brother out of the corner of his eyes. "So, you seem to have taken that well. I saw them together."

Kon sighed as he stretched out his arms. He looked to Kaien. "Yeah, I was thinking about it all weekend and I was able to accept the fact that I lost."

"I guess that's great." Kaien stated, rubbing the back of his head. He laughed a bit with nervous, afraid to hurt his younger brother.

"But you know it's great that I got dumped. Well, I mean that it was a major relief, but I was in the wrong though." Kon was reminded again that he was stalking the poor girl. He sighed mentally, knowing that stalking was the lowest of the low.

"I see. You have other chances. It might not be now though." Kaien stated giving Kon more hope with his words.

"You're right, and let's go to the class. I want to do that firework experiment!" His orange haired brother exclaimed.

"Yeah." Kaien agreed nodding his head.

They both ran to the classroom and quietly entered. Urahara was in the middle of explaining what's going on. The instructions were written on the bored. "Since most of you guys understand, please follow the instructions on the board. Choose your partner and get to a table."

Ichigo and Hichigo were paired up as Orihime and Tatsuki got together at another table. Chad and Ishida were ready. Mizuirou and Keigo played around while looking at their stuff. Kaien and Kon got the nearest table. The class was starting to motion about as some started to mix ingredients. Next, the students poured the powder into a shell. Urahara and Mayuri Kurotshuchi walked around, watching their students work.

Then, explosion was made with a loud boom sound. Girls were screaming and boys were terrified yet fascinated by the sudden surprise. They looked to see Ichigo, having black markings on his face and in his hair. He looked surprised. Hichigo was surprised too and in his hand, he was holding a match. The younger brother coughed and a small puff of black smoke came out of his mouth.

"Uh…Ichigo, you weren't supposed to light yours until either I or Mayuri came to check on it." Urahara chuckled as he stated.

"This is an outrage! You two boys should go back to your classrooms this instant! You nearly blew yourselves up!" Mayuri exclaimed in anger.

Ichigo felt a little guilty. Hichigo glared back at the angry assistant. "Hey, it's not his fault. It was just a mistake."

"'Just a mistake'?! Most mistakes can take your life away! And you two are both fools to follow the instructions!" Mayuri accused, pointing at the twins.

The class was watching. Some of them were whispering amongst each other. Kaien and Kon felt worried. Mr. Mayuri was going too far, accusing them of such a simple mistake. Urahara sighed and he stepped in front of Mayuri. He smiled to the Kurosaki younger brothers. "Hichigo, please have Ichigo cleaned up and return to your classroom. Mayuri, it's a simple mistake. It happens during experiments. You can't always expect them to be perfect."

"Hmph!" Mayuri mumbled as he crossed his arms, fuming.

The older quadruplets sighed in relief as they went back to firework making. Hichigo led his brother out, and they went to the boys' restroom. The older white haired boy laughed, "Man, that was great!"

"Hichigo! That wasn't fair! I've had the thing in my hands!" Ichigo exclaimed, looking at his dirty clothes. He went to look into the mirror and saw his face grey from the powder.

"It looked like you were playing with rocks and sand." Hichigo stated, smirking and laughing at his younger brother.

"Shut up!" Ichigo turned on the water. He grabbed a paper towel, cleansed them, and rubbed his face with them.

Hichigo walked up to his brother and grabbed the towels out of his brother's hand. "Hey, give those back! I'm still-"

"Yeah, cleaning and I'm helping you. Calm down." Hichigo clenched his brother's face and he rubbed the wet towels with his other hand against Ichigo's face.

Ichigo closed his eyes, relaxing himself. It was quiet between the two. The younger twin felt the rough rubs that Hichigo was making on his face to get the powder off of his face. Then, Ichigo no longer felt his brother rubbing his face. He assumed that Hichigo stopped so he could open his eyes, yet he felt his brother's hands on his eyes. It was dark. "Hey, Hichigo! What's the idea?"

"Nothing. Just don't open them yet." Hichigo stated.

"Anytime now." Ichigo felt his brother's hands leave his eyes. He left them closed, feeling his eyelids twitch.

Hichigo stared at his brother while leaning against the sink. He reached out, feeling his brother's cheeks. He felt his brother twitched in response by the sudden touch. "W-what are you doing?"

"Just stay still and silent." Hichigo stated as he put the towels down next to him. He examined his younger brother from his bright orange hair to his eyes to his nose and his lips. The white haired brother wanted to kiss him, which he has done in the past, but it was usually teasing though. He wanted to taste his brother's mouth, the texture, the soft tongue. All of it. He wanted to taste his brother, the strawberry flavor. He felt his mouth salivate. He had to contain himself and not freak out Ichigo. Ichigo was fragile than he looks as well as sensitive. Hichigo was afraid to hurt him.

Then, both brothers heard the door opened and they saw Grimmjow, who was surprised to see the Kurosaki boys in the bathroom. "What are you two doing here?"

"Cleaning up. He's gotten black powder from the firework experiment." Hichigo stated, pointing to Ichigo.

"I see." Grimmjow stated, walking over to the toilet.

"You're clean. Let's go back." Hichigo stated, receiving a nod from his brother.

Ichigo walked behind his brother. He had a flush look on his face. He looked at Grimmjow, whose back that he stared at. Ichigo gave a sigh as he left the room.

***

The class was silent. Nothing was heard except for the scribbling of pencils being made written on paper. Each of the first years was focused on their tests. Unohana read her book with a calm expression. Her eyes went from words to her students, making sure no one was cheating. The rest of the school knew how deadly and scary Unohana has been if anyone were to be caught by her deadly eyes. No one knew what punishments that she gave out, and the ones that did get caught were too terrified to talk about it with their friends. Some thought of going against her, but Yamamoto and Byakuya would stop it since it was nonsense that their fellow colleague was doing such terrible things to the students.

Unohana checked the time. There was a second left and she stood up from her seats. "Pencils down, please. Now at this time, please take care and we will all see you next month. It's your winter vacation. Please enjoy your Christmas and have a Happy New year. Please turn in your tests before you exit out the door."

The class loudly cheered on. Each of the students began to pass up their papers forward, and they soon packed up. It was the start of vacation and everyone hurried to go home.

Unfortunately for Ichigo, he had to do some reading. He went straight to the library, looking for some books. Its not that he had to do some reading, he liked to read books. Even if he were forced to read, he would enjoy them. Vacation times were going to be boring since Kaien would be out dating, Kon would do anonymously go somewhere early and come back late, and Hichigo would usually play games with him or the computer most of the time. He sighed, _everyone won't be home that much…Oh well, at least I have time for myself…_

Ichigo arrived at the library and he was a little surprised to see that it was full even though it was the start of vacation time. He saw some of his classmates, but he paid them no mind. He went to the English and Japanese literature. He liked to read even though he didn't look it. He was the second smartest after Kaien. His oldest brother doesn't read much, yet he scores higher than him. He often wondered how his black haired older quadruplet's mind works. _He must be doing drugs or something…_

Ichigo noticed that he had about twenty to thirty books in his arms. He sighed as he stared at his pile of books, "I got a lot again. Oh well."

He went to the checkout section when he suddenly felt his foot hit something and he soon tumbled over. His books fell all over the ground. He groaned in pain. He hit his chin on the book rather than the floor, or else, he would be feeling a numb feeling. He looked back to see that he accidentally hit someone's legs. To his surprise, it was Grimmjow, whom he saw that morning in the bathroom. Grimmjow blinked a few times, and he was staring at Ichigo. He stretched out his limbs, "Oh, hey, kid. It's you again."

"Yeah, it's me! But, what in the world are you doing here on the floor?! I just tripped!" Ichigo whispered loudly. He quickly gathered his books.

The teal eyed boy rubbed the back of his head. He suddenly noticed the boy getting his books up in a neat pile. "That's a lot of books to read. Do you have some kind of assignment? Sounds like Unohana's putting it tough on you first years."

"No! I just like to read that's all! And don't avoid the question, sleepy head!" Ichigo whispered loudly again in a hissing matter.

"Kid, just chill first and take a deep breath. And, as for your question, I needed a place to sleep, so I came here after P.E. I was dead tired from yesterday. I didn't get enough sleep." He demonstrated with a loud yawn as he stretched his arms out again. He sat in a better position.

"You could have just gone home to sleep! It's the first day of vacation today by the way." Ichigo explained.

"Ah, I see. That's great. I get to sleep more. But, I have to go find Ulquiorra now." Grimmjow stood up as he stretched more before giving out a huge sigh.

Ichigo watched the third year. He saw the muscles flexed under Grimmjow's white collar shirt. The third year noticed the kid staring at him. He smirked, "Like what you see?"

"N-no!" Ichigo exclaimed, looking away. His cheeks were flushing. He was just staring at the third year, and now, he felt embarrassed.

"Don't deny it. I had too many girls and some boys staring at me. I'm quite the looker, aren't I?" Grimmjow gave a huge grin to the boy as a way to tease him.

"I-idiot! You shouldn't show off so much. You end up as some freak from a circus." Ichigo stated pouting. He cut the teasing tone in the teal haired boy's voice.

"I won't. I hardly do this all the time. What kind of weird conclusion is that anyway? Jeez, you're such a bookworm." Grimmjow stated with sarcasm.

"I like to read. I don't care what you call me. Now, go and find your roommate." Ichigo waved off to the third year as he turned around to cross his arms.

There was some silence until Grimmjow sighed and said, "I would if I knew where he was. Jeez, he's always been like this ever since we moved."

Ichigo was puzzled by the sudden change in the third year's tone of voice. He turned his head to look at the upperclassman. Grimmjow had a dazed out look in his face. He looked back at his underclassman. "What?"

"Well…you seem to look…upset…" Ichigo's cheeks tinged a bit with red.

"Ah, yeah, it shows. Nothing much to do about it, I guess. Dad's gonna be mad at him again." Grimmjow gave a sigh as he rested his hands in his pockets.

"'Dad'? So you guys do live with parents in that house." Ichigo stated, turning around to face the third year.

"No, we don't. It's just us in that house, but ever since we moved in the summer, Ulquiorra's been off to places and coming back days later. He won't miss school though. I try to find him, but he's always in a different place. Maybe I should just give up on him." The third year gave out a frustrated sigh.

Ichigo stayed silent. He felt touched that this guy was really caring about his friend. He gave an encouraging smile. "No, you shouldn't. I suggest that you have hope for your friend though. If he comes home later, he'll come home. You shouldn't worry so much."

Grimmjow was surprised by the first year's words. He reached out and he roughly ruffled the boy's hair. "You talk too much. Its like you know me."

"Ow! Stop that, and I don't talk too much!" Ichigo accused, struggling out of Grimmjow's hand.

"Heh, well, you said you like to read a lot. Anyhow, do you want to walk home with me?" Grimmjow asked, grinning to the smaller boy.

"Sure since it's the same way." Ichigo stood up with the books in his arms. Some fell to the ground. He cursed as he looked at the fallen books.

"I'll get that." Grimmjow bend low to grab the books. He put them back in the first year's pile in his arms.

"Thanks. I need to check them out. Wait for me." Ichigo stated, walking off with the books to the check off point.

Grimmjow nodded his head, watching the teen walking towards the check off point while struggling with many books in his arms. He walked outside. To his surprise, it was snowing. He sighed, seeing the cloud of white smoke coming out of his mouth in the form of his breath. He heard the door open and close, seeing people going and leaving. Then, he saw Ichigo coming. The boy was surprised to see snow. "Wow, its snowing!"

"Yeah. Let's hurry home. It can get worse if it does." Grimmjow shrugged as he walked off.

"Yeah. Wait up!" Ichigo followed, carrying a bag with him.

They both walked along side each other on the sidewalk. It was silent in between them. It was starting to get awkward for Ichigo. He didn't know why, but he felt nervous. He shivered, feeling the cold chill on his neck where there is the open gap between his collared shirt and his skin.

Then, he felt something warm put on his shoulders. He looked to Grimmjow, who grinned at the boy. "There, now, you're warm."

"T-thanks, but aren't you cold?" Ichigo asked, seeing that the third year was in his gray tank top, which showed his muscles and six pack.

"I'm fine. I used to live Hokkaido before coming here anyway. It's just breezy to me." The teal haired third year shrugged his shoulders as though it wasn't a problem for him.

"I see." Ichigo thanked the cold air. For it wasn't for the cold, his cheeks would be really red. Who knew that Grimmjow was very attractive for a brute teenager?

Ichigo blinked in surprise. He just thought of the third year as attractive. He was blushing madly now.

Grimmjow noticed the tinge on the teen's cheeks. "Hey, are you cold? Let's hurry home."

"N-no, I'm fine. It may be cold, but I can handle it. It's just snow." Ichigo laughed to show that he didn't care about the cold.

"Ok, whatever you say." Grimmjow shrugged again.

They continued to walk in the neighborhood until they both saw their houses. They were silent, not sure of what to say next. Reaching the first house, Grimmjow grabbed his jacket back. "See you around, kid."

"Hey, my name isn't kid! It's Ichigo Kurosaki!" Ichigo exclaimed feeling offended by being called, 'kid'.

"Heh, cool yourself down, Strawberry." Grimmjow smirked as he entered his house.

Ichigo gave a sigh as he walked into his house. He took off his shoes and he headed to his room. He placed the bag down by his bed. He collapsed on his bed, feeling sleepy.

Unfortunately, he heard his door opened and closed. He looked to see Hichigo, entering his room, and his brother jumped on top of him. Ichigo made a huge groaning sound. "Ow! That hurts! My stomach!"

"You're awfully loud today, Ichigo. And you got more books today." Hichigo stated as he looked at the bag by his brother's bed.

"Yeah. And, get off of me, you're heavy." Ichigo moaned, not able to move. He tried to push his brother off.

"We practically weigh the same and I can carry you." Hichigo demonstrated by standing up and he picked up his brother over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down!" Ichigo struggled out of his brother's grip and he sat back on his bed. He glared at his white haired quadruplet.

"You're feisty today. What's up with you?" Hichigo asked, crossing his arms on his chest. He sighed.

Ichigo was surprised himself as he realized that just now. He calmed down. "I guess I'm just…in a good mood?"

"Ah, jeez, you don't even know yourself and you're just guessing? That's just too weird and funny." Hichigo grinned, laughing.

"Ah, shut up and go play a video game!" Ichigo avoided the look in his eyes as his face was going red with embarrassment.

"Yeah, I will. I'm already on level ten now." Hichigo left his brother's room, still laughing.

"What?! You're already up to that point?! Ah, jeez, I need to play more!" Ichigo exclaimed as he grabbed a book out of his bag.

* * *

And again, another chapter will be coming, so please send another review.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	9. Despair in the Snow

Thanks for the reviews.

Please don't get mad at me. This chapter was sad for me to type out.

Please enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimor: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

He felt it biting his feet, and he soon felt a chill. It was annoying him. Ichigo irritatingly sat up in bed, noticing that his feet weren't covered by his blanket. He shivered and fixed the blanket to cover his feet. He lay back in bed. Glancing at the clock out of the corner of his eye, it was nearing twelve noon. His eye moved to the calendar on the wall. It was only some hours away from New Years Eve. He sighed as he rolled over, lazily rolling into his blanket. He laid in a lazy manner as he glanced at the calendar.

He started to remember the day of Christmas, which wasn't so long ago. It was different too. Everyone seemed to be busy. Kon was working on that day. (He had a job for about a month.) Tatsuki healed up and she was able to walk with both feet again. Kaien spent his days with the girl most of the time. And, as for Hichigo, he would come and go at random times. Now, the youngest brother of the family would find himself in a huge empty house by himself. It was quiet. Last year, it was noisy when his brothers were around. Now, there was silence that it felt too uncomfortable for his tastes. He disliked the loud ringing in his ears and the silence.

He decided to get out of bed and eat. He didn't have to worry about school since it was vacation time. He went out of the halls, and he looked out the window. He saw rooftops and trees covered with snow. Some kids were out playing with the ice, playing snow ball fights or building snowmen. He sighed, remembering his childhood days when he played with his brothers in the snow. His parents were there as well. Everyone was smiling, laughing, and feeling happy. Those were the days. He started to miss them.

Then, the young quadruplet felt something on his cheeks and he noticed that he was crying. He sighed to himself as he smiled. "I shouldn't cry…Its just nostalgia…"

He wiped his tears on the sleeve of his pajamas. He walked down the set of stairs to the hall and he headed for the kitchen. He saw a note on a plastic covered plate with food. He saw the handwriting written, which belonged to Kaien. He read, "'Just something that I thought of making in a long time. I'll be back later with something better. Kaien.'

"'Something better', huh? That's so like him. When's later though?" Ichigo laughed to himself, knowing that his older brother didn't keep promises. He saw in the plastic that they were rice balls. He gasped, realizing that he hasn't eaten those for a long time. Kaien was the best at making them even though Kon stated that Ichigo was better at making them since the younger quadruplet made ones that were spicy. Ichigo wondered what the flavor was. He took a bite.

Another nostalgia memory filled his mind. When he was smaller, his mother taught him and his brothers how to make rice balls containing a surprise in the middle. Hichigo was always the one with trouble making them, and he would make a fuss out of it. Kon was having too much fun messing around with the rice and sea weed. Ichigo was serious about it and he struggled. Kaien was having fun making them. His mother would smile and praise Kaien. Ichigo would see it as a challenge and he tried to make something even better.

"_Ah! Ichigo! What's that big rice ball you're making?" His mother asked feeling surprised._

_Her son smiled brightly as he showed a big bulgy looking rice ball. His hands were covered with specks of rice and there were some on his face and orange hair. "It's big! I'm going to make the biggest one so you won't have to eat another one!"_

"_Oh my! It's so big! That's very good, Ichigo!" His mother smiled and giggled as she picked out the rice of her son's hair. She patted Ichigo's head gently. _

_Ichigo smiled brightly as he put it on his plate. Hichigo stared at it. "It doesn't look like a rice ball. It's not a triangle anymore."_

"_It is! I worked hard on it!" Ichigo exclaimed angrily._

"_It looks funny." Hichigo pointed at it with a straight face._

_Ichigo couldn't say anything and he started crying. Kon rushed over to see what's happening while covered in rice. Kaien went over to his mother, "Hichigo's picking on Ichigo again."_

"_You kids…Hichigo, leave your brother alone." His mother warned angrily. She walked over to the boys, and she gently bonked her white haired son's head. She knelt in front of Ichigo and she held his rice ball. She took a bite. "Look, Ichigo, I'm eating it now! It's really good, very delicious!"_

_Ichigo stopped his cries as he stared into his mother's face. He watched her take another bite as she smiled to him. "Really? Is it really that good?"_

"_Of course, my son! If not, I wouldn't eat it, now would I?" She giggled as she smiled to her son. She took a few bites._

"_Yay! I'll go make another one!" Ichigo happily exclaimed as he ran back to the counter and he stood on top of the foot stool. He was glad to see his mother eating his rice ball. He got to work._

"_What flavor are you going to use?" Kaien asked, joining his brother's side._

"_I don't know…Maybe this one…" Ichigo pointed to the purple stuffing in the tray._

"_Eh? You're going to use the plum flavored one?" Kaien made a look of horror._

"_It's plum? Hmm…I think I'll try these ones." Ichigo pointed to the fish, salmon, and spam fillings._

"_That's much better." Kaien smiled to his brother as he patted him on the head. He pointed to his tray of rice balls. "I made lots so we can all eat them together."_

"_Wow! There's so many!" Ichigo stated. He was in awe. There were about twelve rice balls in a neat roll of four by three._

"Oh, shoot…its hitting me hard…" Ichigo wiped his tears again. He took another bite of the rice ball. He could taste the spam in that one. He admired his brother's work. Kaien usually puts very little effort, but he enjoys cooking. He gave a sigh. "Tatsuki's lucky to taste his food…"

Then, the younger quadruplet heard the sound of the door opening and closing, and there was the sound of footsteps. He wondered if Hichigo just got up now. To his surpirse, it was his older white haired brother, yawning as he stretched his limbs out. "Morning…"

"It's the afternoon, silly." Ichigo corrected as he smiled to his sleepy brother.

"Any food?" He went towards the fridge to see what's for lunch.

"Rice balls. Kaien made them." Ichigo answered presenting the tray of food in front of him.

Hichigo closed the fridge and sat next to his brother. He spotted the food on the plate. He took one and he was surprised by the taste. "Its spicy and I can taste the salmon in this one."

"Yeah. I wonder how much he made…Oh well, its good." Ichigo gave up on the thought as he grabbed another one to eat.

The two ate in silence. Hichigo looked around with his eyes. He noticed his brother gazing out towards something. He looked in his direction and he saw the window. There were kids playing in the snow. He looked back at his brother again. He noticed the redness in Ichigo's eyes and his cheeks were red. "Hey…did you cry or something?"

"Yeah, I did. It shows huh? I was just remembering things." Ichigo wiped his face again.

"You shouldn't do that. You'll only hurt yourself. Use a wet towel or wash your face to get the tears out." Hichigo stated as he stood up. He walked over to the sink to get a wet towel. He walked back and he caressed his brother's face again.

"S-stop! I got it! I'm not crying anymore." Ichigo jerked out of his brother's grasp.

"I was only helping." Hichigo gave a sigh as he put the towel on the table. He rested his head on the palm of his hand.

Ichigo gave a sigh as he stood up to leave. Hichigo was puzzled, "Where are you going?"

"I just need to get some fresh air…" Ichigo made a weak smile.

"In your pajamas?" His brother questioned.

Ichigo didn't answer as he walked back to his room. He changed into his casual clothes. He walked back down the steps to the door. He put on his shoes. He heard footsteps and he turned his head to see Hichigo, leaning against the wall. Ichigo was puzzled by the expression on his older quadruplet's face. "What is it?"

"It's nothing…Do you need company?" Hichigo asked, cocking his head to the side a bit.

"No, it's ok. I just need time for myself." Ichigo gave a warm smile in appreciation to his brother.

Hichigo watched his brother leave out of the house and closed the door behind him. The white haired brother saw his orange haired brother walk along the sidewalk, shivering in the snow.

***

Ichigo shivered and then, he sneezed. He politely excused himself, but there was no one around so it looked weird to see him talk to himself. He gave a sigh, which formed in a white cloud of his breath. In his neighborhood, it was lightly snowing. There were some deformed snowmen around in front of some houses. On the roofs, the houses were covered with snow and the same can be said about the trees. New Years Eve was only hours away and everyone was inside, feeling warm with their families.

Ichigo continued to walk down the sidewalk, enjoying himself as he started to think about random things. Old memories were coming in his mind in the form of flashbacks. He remembered when he was younger; he followed after his brothers while holding his mother's hand. His father was there as well, playing with Kon and Kaien. Hichigo pretty much stayed by Ichigo's side most of the time. He was smiling all the time then. There was another time where his father got everyone to have their first snow ball fight. Kon came out victorious after that since he was fast and active. Their mother would have everyone to build a figure out of the snow. Hichigo was the first one to make a snowman as tall as he was. Then, lastly, everyone helped in making the last and tallest snowman. They took a picture of everyone together with smiles and goofy faces.

The young Kurosaki quadruplet has gotten emotional again. He felt the tears running down his face. The freezing wind blew, so he wiped his tears quickly. "Ah, jeez, I'm crying again…"

He looked upwards into the sky. It was white and he can see the snow flakes falling down in slow motion to the ground. He walked on and on, moving out of town to the river. He can see the view from there of nothing but shrubs and trees covered in snow. He saw someone. The person looked familiar. He looked closely to see that it was Grimmjow's roommate, Ulquiorra. The dark haired third year was standing, and he was starring into the distance. He was nearing the river.

The younger boy sensed something was wrong and he ran towards the gloomy figure. He pulled him away from the rushing river. "Hey, you shouldn't do that!"

Ulquiorra was surprised to see Ichigo there. It was like he just noticed him as well. The third year remembered the boy from months ago. "I remember you. Are you locked out of your house again?"

"N-no. I was just walking by and I saw you here." Ichigo stated. He suddenly remembered what Grimmjow told him some days ago. The teal haired boy was looking for Ulquiorra for days and that his roommate would sometimes come back some days later. He felt another feeling in his chest. It hurt and he didn't know why, but he decided to just ignore it.

"I see…Then, is there something that you need to do instead of being here?" The dark haired teen asked, showing to very little emotion on his face.

Ichigo wasn't so sure of what to say. He noticed that the taller teenager was smaller than healthier. His bones were showing as though he didn't eat. His hair wasn't clean either. Plus, he barely had warm clothing on. The orange haired boy felt worried. "Shouldn't you go home? You…don't look well."

"Thanks for your concern, but I have no intention of going back." Ulquiorra stated, looking away from the younger boy.

"But why? There's someone waiting for you at home! Shouldn't you consider the person's concern for you?" Ichigo asked, feeling worried and concern.

"I'm sure he doesn't want me to come home. He's better off not having me there in the first place." The third year gave a sigh.

Ichigo felt angry and he bonked the brunette's head, which felt harder and it hurt more than it look. Ulquiorra gave him a look, "You ok?"

"I'm fine, but you're not! You should go home and eat something! You look like you're going to collapse and end up in a hospital!" Ichigo exclaimed, yelling at the taller boy.

Ulquiorra was silent for awhile, pondering on what he should say. "You…you're too kind to think of me…I'm just some stranger…"

"No, but I'm concerned that you're not looking too well. I maybe a stranger, but I'm concerned about others who don't think of themselves." Ichigo explained, panting. He spoke too fast in one breath.

The other boy was surprised at the boy's words. He kept silent as he was thinking of too many things. He should have gone back home, but he did not want to. Memories poured into his head. They came in fast. Tears streamed down his pale cheeks. He looked back to the orange haired boy. "I'm sorry, but I can't go back. I'm selfish…"

"You're not! I don't know what you're sorry for, but you should try to understand!" Ichigo panicked. He was even more worried and concerned than before. He wasn't so sure of how to deal with depressed people like Ulquiorra, but he felt that things were going for the worst from here.

"I can't understand your words at all. You're in my business. What right do you have? You shouldn't have come here." Ulquiorra stated as he stared back into the boy's eyes.

Ichigo wasn't so sure of what to say to that, but he just said what he can say for the time being until someone comes to stop the gloomy teen. "I know its not, but you should reconsider yourself. I don't know but it looks like you're going to commit suicide without anyone knowing."

"You are right. I am going to commit suicide. I don't want anyone to know because they don't need to know about it." Ulquiorra stated, looking into the river. It was fast as well as cold. He wondered about jumping in, but now that Ichigo was there, he couldn't get away with it. He needed to plan something.

"Ulquiorra!!! Don't move from that spot!"

Both teens were surprised to hear that voice, and they turned to see Grimmjow, who was also surprised to see his roommate by the river. The teal haired boy ran towards the duo. Ulquiorra was surprised and he needed to think of something fast. Ichigo was worried and he took the other's arm. He pleaded, "Don't! You're too young to die!"

"Stop it! Let go! You shouldn't be in my business!" The green eyed boy shoved the boy to the ground, and he ran towards the river. He jumped in. The freezing temperature hit him so hard. It was very cold, yet it was burning.

"Ulquiorra! You, son of a…" Grimmjow yelled as he ran into the river and he jumped in.

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled. He panicked, not sure of what to do. He suddenly remembered the phone in his pocket and he speed dialed the hospital. He asked that someone come to Karakura Bay soon and he told them the reasons. He hung up, being told that they would be there in about fifteen to twenty minutes. Ichigo ran towards the two third years being washed away. He saw Grimmjow swimming towards Ulquiorra, who didn't seem to put much effort into anything. The dark haired brunette was swept away by the river's flow. The orange haired boy looked up ahead, seeing that the river went on for miles. He wondered if he can continue running. Pushing the thought away, he continued running.

Some people saw the commotion and they ran towards where Ichigo was. There was a man with a rope. "Hey, boy! Need some help?!"

"Yes, please! There are two guys in the river, being washed away by the current!" Ichigo stated in a panic, but he was glad to see some people helping.

"We can reach the nearest boy, but the other one seems to be washed away faster than the other one is!" Another man stated, throwing the rope to the boy.

"Thanks!" Ichigo ran as he tied the rope around his waist.

"Hey! You aren't planning to jump in, are you? The water is below zero degrees Celsius!" The man exclaimed with worry.

"I don't care! I need to get both guys out of there!" Ichigo ran towards the river and he jumped in. The temperature was shocking him. His body went numb, but he started to swim towards the teal haired boy, ignoring the extreme temperature.

"That's so reckless, but I'll still help." The man stated as he watched the boy swimming towards the older boy. He held onto the rope, letting it go so the boy can reach the other.

"Hey, you!" Ichigo cried out, nearly choking on the water.

"You shouldn't come in here!" Grimmjow stated, yelling angrily at the younger boy.

"I just wanted to help! Besides, your friend…" Ichigo stated, not sure of how to finish the rest of his sentence.

"Don't worry about it and help me!" Grimmjow held onto the rope tied to Ichigo. Together they both swam to the other, who was being drifted away further down the river. Ulquiorra was a lot further down the river than they were.

Ulquiorra saw the two while floating on top of the river. He sighed, wondering why more people were coming to aid him. He gave a sigh. He looked towards the other end, and it was nearing very soon. He looked back to Ichigo and Grimmjow. They were determined to rescue him. He can understand their concern, but there was something else that he wanted. The boy felt appreciated by their thoughts but he couldn't take it anymore. It was too much for him to handle. He couldn't cry since the river was washing into his hair and face. He gave a final smile to them, "Good bye…and thank you…"

"Ulquiorra! Don't you dare! Don't you dare do it, bastard!" Grimmjow shouted, worried, concern, and sadness rushed into him.

Ichigo couldn't handle it anymore as well. Too many emotions erupted inside him. It hurts. And, seeing the third year smiling was almost heart breaking. He wanted to know why. Ulquiorra didn't need to commit suicide. It was wrong. That last smile proved that he could have lived again. But, it was too late. The poor boy was soon meeting the end of the river and his body fell down into the waters below where rocks met his cold body.

***

"_Goodbye…and thank you…"_

Ichigo opened his eyes, looking into the white ceiling. He felt sadness rushing into him like a bullet. He covered his eyes with his arm, feeling the tears. He hated himself for not stopping that boy. Why did he let go of him? He should have just held onto him until Grimmjow came. _Why…?_

Then, he heard the door opened and closed. He looked to see Grimmjow, coming in and he got a stool to sit on, and he placed it by his bed. The teal haired boy looked tired. "Yo…"

"So…what happened?" Ichigo wiped his tears with his sleeve. He noticed that he was wearing different clothes and the setting was different from his room. He figured that he was in the hospital.  
"You blacked out. We didn't…save him in time…He just fell over on the other side…The police came as well as those from the hospital. We got out of the river. You were out but you were freezing up. They sent us here." Grimmjow stated, remembering what happened some hours ago.

"I'm sorry…I should have held on to him…" Ichigo stated as he looked away.

"You shouldn't…It wasn't your fault and don't blame yourself. It's my fault anyway…I should have stopped him way before this has happened…" Grimmjow stated as he sighed.

"But…! He…He smiled as though he was thankful in the end…" Ichigo remembered Ulquiorra's last words and the expression that he wore. He wondered about that. What did Ulquiorra wanted to accomplish by dying without anyone knowing, least of all was Grimmjow?

Grimmjow leaned forward, laying his elbows on his knees as he clasped his hands together. "I wouldn't blame him…He intended to die from the start of all this…"

Ichigo's eyes widened as he looked to the teal haired boy, who was staring towards the floor with a look of exhaustion and guilt. The older teen gave a sigh, "I don't blame you for being surprised by all of this. You just got involved and you happened to be there at the time…For some reason, he always drifted from place to place where there were less people…He could have accomplish his goal from the start, but it turns out that he did do it."

Ichigo tried to make sense of it, but he could not see the reason behind that suicidal act. It hurt to see that people wanted to kill themselves so they can rest from their emotional pain. It was too much to bear especially to those that were involved. It didn't make sense, and seeing Ulquiorra's peaceful expression hurt him inside. "It...It's just not fair…"

Grimmjow looked to the boy as he gave a sigh. He saw Ichigo's hands shaking. "Of course its not…You were-"

"I know I was there! But, seeing him being happy for one last moment, he should have lived on! I just don't understand…!" Ichigo's tears were streaming down again. He was angry, sad, and upset.

The teal haired boy stayed quiet, hearing Ichigo's sobs. Grimmjow sighed slowly. "Ulquiorra…he loved his parents…"

_From the time that he was born, Ulquiorra didn't have strength to live past the year of twenty years old. His parents were sad, but for the most part, they wanted to do everything they can for their loving son. The boy had a heart failure and it affected him. He couldn't do any outdoor activities and he stayed inside most of the time. He stayed home on endless days, looking out the window and he saw children his age playing. He was jealous. He wanted to play, get dirty, and see the sun shine in the skies…He wanted to do what the other kids do. But, he couldn't. When he did manage to play with the other kids, he would go into a seizure attack and he would gasp. It scared the other children and they thought he was going to die._

_After some years, Ulquiorra wasn't allowed to do any more outdoor activities. His parents tried their best, and they did any indoor activity that can spare their son from the pain. Ulquiorra was happy that his parents were playing with him. His skin was beginning to show an ounce of color._

_When he turned twelve, he met Grimmjow, the son of his parents' friends. Since their parents were meeting each other quite often, Grimmjow would come to play with the boy. They were both the same age. They did everything in the house. The teal haired boy was careful of Ulquiorra's health since Grimmjow's parents warned him of the brunette's health. _

"_Your hair…how'd you get it like that?" Ulquiorra asked one day. He was always fascinated with Grimmjow's hair color. It was a pretty blue with an odd tinge of green._

"_It's been like this since I was born. Your eyes are pretty too." Grimmjow pointed out._

"_Same here. I had them since I was born too. Your eyes match your hair color and it sometimes changes from blue to green and vice versa." Ulquiorra smiled, pointing to his friend's eyes._

"_Yeah, they are." Grimmjow grinned._

_Then, the tragedy came. The day they graduated in spring of their middle school, Ulquiorra's parents died in a car crash. They were on their way to their son's graduation, but they were struck by another car. A drunken bastard crashed into them and he was sent to jail since he survived the collision. Ulquiorra's parents did not survive. Ulquiorra stood, waiting by the blooming cherry trees. He waited all day long with his rolled up scroll. His parents didn't come, but there were people talking and fussing over something about a car crash. Grimmjow's parents told both the boys about what happened._

_Ulquiorra was shocked by the news. And, then, he collapsed. He went into a coma, not able to wake up. He missed his parents' funeral. It was too much for his heart to bear. Grimmjow came everyday to the hospital room where his friend stayed in. _

_Days have passed until they both turned seventeen. Ulquiorra was able to wake up again. Grimmjow was told by his parents that he should live with Ulquiorra and protect him from the pain. The teal haired son agreed and promised them. As soon as the dark haired boy was better, they left the hospital and moved. They lived in Karakura Town in the summer. But, things have started to get worse. There were a few days where Ulquiorra would go missing and come back. Grimmjow would question him, but he received no response. It was hard since he couldn't force it out of the boy. _

_Those few days would stretch out into weeks. Grimmjow was worried and he tried to find him. Karakura was new to him and it was big. It was hard to find his childhood friend. But, then, Ulquiorra would continue to come back home safely. Other signs were beginning to show. Ulquiorra hardly began to eat. Grimmjow was worried and he showed the pictures of his friend to the doctor. Judging from the pictures, the doctor stated that his friend won't be able to live much longer, but he would be surprised that Ulquiorra would be able to survive for another six months. It was a very shocking moment for Grimmjow. He promised his parents that he would protect Ulquiorra, but he was beginning to doubt it. His promise was going to break. He was going to shame his parents._

_Days have gone by, and Grimmjow started to stop his search. Ulquiorra would come home whenever he wanted. _

_There was a day where they fought and argued. _

"_Why are you coming here so late?! I've searched for you! Where the hell have you been?" Grimmjow yelled._

"_It's none of your business. I didn't ask you to search for me." Ulquiorra stated calmly. His heart started to beat abnormally._

_Grimmjow and Ulquiorra were bickering for hours and when it got worse, Ulquiorra would run out of the house. The teal haired boy was so frustrated that he didn't want to bother looking for him ever again. The guilt came and Grimmjow would start to worry. He started to search for him again and he wanted to apologize._

_December came and so did the snow. Grimmjow wasn't able to find him again. But, on the day before New Year's eye, he saw him again with Ichigo. He rushed to them. He needed to take him home and apologize. He was glad to see him, but Ulquiorra wasn't. The look on his face explained it all. Grimmjow panicked when his friend jumped into the river. He rushed in and swam to get him. But, his efforts were in vain when he saw his friend nearing the end of the fall and he met his death. The teal haired boy was shocked. As he was able to get out of the river along with Ichigo, he yelled with frustration, and sadness. He wasn't able to apologize to Ulquiorra or keep the promise to his parents._

* * *

Please review.

I'm sorry for making this chapter, especially to those who are fans of Ulquiorra. I'm sad.


	10. Sadness and Healing

Thank you for the reviews again. I was puzzled when they were shorter than usual, but that's ok! I had to post this before dinner so I'm starving.

No more sadness..._for now_...

Disclaimor: I do not own Bleach

Oh, and there's three new guests!

* * *

After being told of the story, Ichigo didn't know what to say. His tears continued to fall. It was silent except for the boy's sobs. Grimmjow sighed a few times, staring at the floor. He didn't know what to do now. He broke his promise to his parents. He wondered what they'll say when they hear the news of their friends' son. He didn't even see the body, but he heard from the others that the boy didn't survive the fall. Grimmjow didn't want to see his bloody body.

Minutes have gone by as the two stayed in their own silence. Ichigo stopped crying earlier and his eyes began to throb from the pain. His mind began to black out. He didn't even notice Grimmjow leaving and saying his goodbye to him. He came in and out of sub consciousness.

It was getting dark and snow began to fall. Ichigo looked out the window into the night sky with the moon lit out. It was a good night yet he couldn't seem to find himself to able to enjoy it. He then heard the door creaked open and a voice that he didn't recognized. "Mr. Kurosaki, your family is here to see you."

"Ok…" Ichigo stated as he turned his head to see his family, Tatsuki, and another girl, who walked behind Kon. The doctor left soon after that. He looked from worried smiles to frowns.

Kaien looked exhausted as he sighed with a smile. He rubbed Ichigo's head with ease and gentleness. "Its one thing that you left home, but another is with you being in a hospital. You tire your brothers out with worry."

"Yeah, Ichigo! It was night time already and you weren't home! We were worried!" Kon exclaimed as tears were in the corner of his eyes.

"Sorry." Ichigo gave a weak smile to his brothers, which put Kon and Kaien at ease as they relaxed their shoulders.

It was silent again. Kaien rubbed the back of his head. "We didn't get home until about two hours ago. It was getting late and this guy told me that you were here. Forgot his name, but he had blue hair."

Ichigo was a bit shocked, remembering Grimmjow being here with him for hours until he left some time ago. He felt a deep feeling inside him. "I should go thank him next time."

"Yeah, you should. Anyhow, Ichigo! This is Rukia Kuchiki! She works at the restaurant that I go to work to!" Kon presented the girl behind him. He maneuvered her in front of him.

"I'm Rukia Kuchiki. Your brother is very nice and it's a pleasure to meet you." Rukia smiled nicely to the younger brother, offering her hand to him.

"Like wise. I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. But, you also go to Karakura High, right?" Ichigo shook her hand as he smiled to her.

"Yes, I do. Kon was kind enough to help me with some things." She smiled to the orange haired quadruplet, standing behind her.

"Well, its nothing, really." Kon grinned to the girl as he rubbed the back of his head in bashfulness. He chuckled a bit.

As he was watching them, Ichigo could sense something between the new girl and his brother. Kon's smile was much brighter than before. Rukia enjoyed it even though she didn't show her interest. It wouldn't be long until they were officially a couple. Ichigo turned his head to the window. Kaien noticed his younger brother going silent and he looked to Hichigo, who didn't say anything as he continued to lean against the wall. Putting an arm around Tatsuki's shoulder, Kaien stated, "Well, I'm gonna be out in the hall to get something to eat. Let's go, Tatsuki."

"Ah, me too! Rukia, let's go and have our date around the hospital!" Kon suggested happily.

"Sure, I don't see the problem with that. But, don't get any funny ideas, Kon." Rukia warned as she walked towards the door.

"I won't! You know how I am with you!" Kon grinned walking along side with his friend. His cheeks tinged with a bit of pink.

Kaien and Tatsuki left the room after asking what his brothers' wanted to drink only to receive no answers from them.

It was silent again in the room. Hichigo was starring at his younger brother, who looked at his hands. The white haired boy walked towards the bed and he sat on the stool, which was left by Grimmjow. Hichigo looked at his brother, who continued to stare at his hands. The boy's hands were shaking. Hichigo reached out and held his brother's shaking hands. "You still crying?"

Ichigo looked up at his brother. His eyes were shining as though there were more tears to cry, but he hugged his brother unexpectedly. Hichigo could feel his brother shaking as his hands were grasping the front of his jacket. Hichigo wrapped his arms around his brother, "Can you tell me what happened today when you were out?"

Ichigo knew the answer immediately. He shook his head. He can't tell his brother about it. It's not something that he should take interest in. He heard his brother sighing, and whispering, "Alright then…"

They stayed in each other's arms for awhile. Ichigo still had his face hidden. Hichigo held him as he laid his head on top of his brother's head. It was silent again with nothing but the clock ticking and there were hardly any sounds of footsteps being made outside Ichigo's door. Minutes have passed by and they continued to stay in the same state.

***

"Really? My brother can go home now?" Kaien asked, feeling some ease in his heart.

"Yes, he can go home now. It's a miracle that he survived that freezing water. It's winter after all." The old doctor, Genryusai Yamamoto, stated, remembering the boy's temperature when he received him from his young employees.

"That's great. And, did you know why he was freezing to death?" Kaien asked feeling concerned. He wanted to know how his brother was physically cold. He just visited the doctor's office to know his brother's condition and he noticed that Ichigo was starting to lose it.

"Well, one of my workers stated that the boy was in the river along with this blue haired one. I had both of them change each other's clothes since its cold and wet, and they might catch cold and possibly a fever." Yamamoto stated as he stroked his beard. He went into thoughts, remembering the scene.

"I see. Thank you for telling me." Kaien bowed his head. He and Tatsuki both walked out of the doctor's office quietly.

Tatsuki looked to her boyfriend and she noticed a worried expression on his face. "Hey, what's wrong? Is it Ichigo?"

"Yeah, it's Ichigo." Kaien gave a weak smile to his girlfriend.

Tatsuki watched him roughly pulled his bangs as he sighed. She felt worry for him and his brother. "Can you tell me why?"

"You're sharp, so you might know sooner or later…but, for the time being, there have been signs. There're very little up to this point, but later on, it will gets worse…especially if Ichigo is emotionally involved with something…" Kaien stopped walking as he leaned against the wall. He slid down to the ground and sat.

Tatsuki didn't say anything as she sat next to him. She held his hand with both of hers. His hand was huge compared to her small tough ones. She didn't hear Kaien say anything more so she left him to his thoughts. She decided to not pester him.

"Hey, you guys still are here." Tatsuki turned her head to see Kon and Rukia walking towards the couple.

"Yep, we are. What's up?" Kaien waved to them as he grinned.

"Nothing much. We were just exploring the hospital. It's creepy. We should head home." Kon stated with a shrug and then a shiver.

"Yep, it's getting dark. Let's go get Hichigo and Ichigo first and then, we head home. It's almost New Years too." Kaien stood up, followed by Tatsuki.

"Yeah, let's. Great! We don't have to come tomorrow to get him." Kon stated who began to lead the way towards their brother's room.

***

At home, Grimmjow was on the phone. He had no right to accept their pity, but his parents had to know what happened to Ulquiorra. Their conversation was long. He heard sobs from his mother and it made him feel guilty. His father took over the conversation instead.

"I'm sorry that I broke the promise. Ulquiorra died. He fell from the waterfall. I tried to save him, but I didn't make it." Grimmjow stated sighing as he remembered the scene of his friend falling from that point.

He heard his mother sniffled, but she stopped her cries. He could picture his father wrapping an arm around her to comfort her as he sighed. "I figured that would be the case. Ulquiorra had seen too much and he lived with too much of a burden of being the one bedridden and pitied upon. We have no right to stop him, but it saddens us to see him die. Of course we were not there to see it ourselves. It must have been tough for you, my son."

Grimmjow stayed silent a bit as he stared out through the window, looking into the night sky. "Yes, it has been…But, I should have done something better…"

There was also a pause (which was something that the blue haired boy might have inherited from his father. Both of the father and son have a habit of pausing when they were thinking). His father spoke again after some moments. "You have done what you could as we would have for our lost friends…"

Another moment of pause and his father spoke again. "Do you want to move back home?"

Grimmjow was caught off guard. _Back home…?_ He couldn't see why he would move back and he never thought or planned that far ahead. He rubbed the back of his head as he thought blankly. "No, I won't. Don't want to… I'll just finish this school year and go to college there."

"Alright, and your mother would like to say something to you too." His father passed the phone to his mother.

She cleared her voice and spoke into the receiver. "Grimmjow, it's been awhile since we last heard and seen you."

"Same here, mom…" Grimmjow felt nostalgia. His mother's voice was as calm as ever. It's something that he missed when he's currently living in Karakura.

"How are you?" She asked with sincerity and worry.

"I'm fine, just dealing with the current accident is all. I just need time for myself." Grimmjow sighed as he stretched his limbs.

"I see. Do you still need the rent money?" She asked with worry.

"No, I'm gonna work it off myself. So, don't send me any money." He stated without thinking.

"Alright then. I'll be getting off now so you could enjoy yourself. Have a good happy New Year." She smiled behind the phone.

"You too, and I'll see you around spring, ok?" Grimmjow asked, reminding them about the day.

"Yes, I'll still remember, good bye." His mother hung up as she placed the phone back on the receiver.

Grimmjow put his phone back in his pocket. There was a long pause before the boy walked over to the window. He looked back to see his house again. It was larger than he thought it would be and it was empty and quiet. Without Ulquiorra around, it would have been nice to see it smaller. Even without his childhood friend around, he never thought of the house this big as it was. There was a lot of space. He looked out the window again, noticing the specks of dust going from air to air to the ground. He saw snow falling again.

Then, Grimmjow noticed a group of people walking home as well. He recognized them as his neighbors, the Kurosaki brothers. He remembered that it was just the boys living alone among themselves from what Ichigo told him before. He never met the three other brothers, but he saw two orange heads: one with a girl and the other was with his brother. He assumed that the brother was Ichigo. He remembered a few encounters he had with him in the past. One was where Ichigo was locked out of his house and the other was meeting him at the library. Those were better meetings. The third was seeing him with Ulquiorra and getting him out the river. Ichigo was deeply involved and he cried. Grimmjow felt bad, knowing that the boy shouldn't know all the details. Since Ichigo was involved, the older boy had the need to tell him the details about Ulquiorra. Besides that, Ichigo tried to help Ulquiorra as well.

The other times though, Grimmjow enjoyed the moments when he was around the orange haired boy. Ichigo was easy to tease, Grimmjow mentally noted. He sighed as he whispered, "He's pretty cute too…"

A few moments later, the boy went into a deep slumber, shaking the thought away.

***

The school year has started back in early January. The students were moaning while everyone was pretty happy to be back. The Kurosaki brothers came on their own times. Ichigo pretty much walked along sides with Hichigo as always. They met up with Tatsuki and Kaien. Kon was pretty much escorting Rukia around. They all greeted each other.

"They're always with those girls." Hichigo stated as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, they are." Ichigo gave a weak smile. He felt kind of like there was some sort of drift, but his brothers still greeted them as though they were still together. It was better to think it that way.

Hichigo gave a sigh, noticing that his brother was giving off that sorrow filled voice. _Jeez…you can't seem to hide your sad face good enough from me…_

Then, Ichigo felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see that it was Grimmjow. "'morning…"

"Uh, yeah, morning." Ichigo stated. His cheeks flushed a bit.

"I thought I should talk to you…_in private please…_" The teal haired third year requested and he directed the last words to the white haired quadruplet.

"Sure, I don't mind." Ichigo nodded his head.

Hichigo fumed as he crossed his arms.

Before the boys could go talk privately, a boy with red hair tied in a ponytail came out as he suddenly glomped Ichigo. The sudden impact had both of them landing on the ground. Grimmjow was surprised as Hichigo was shocked. "You…You're-!"

"Renji?" Ichigo stated in confusion and shock.

"Yes, it's me! I finally have found you!" Renji grinned as he patted the orange haired boy on the back.

It took a moment for Ichigo to realize who it was. He hugged him back as he smiled happily. "Hey, Renji! It's been a long time!"

"Yeah, you finally noticed! Missed me?" Renji asked in what was a seductive voice as he caressed his friend's face.

"Y-yeah…" Ichigo blushed, giving in to the seduction as he tried to back away from the red head only to find that there's no escape from him.

"How long are you guys going to do that?" Grimmjow asked as he pointed to the couple on the ground.

"Sorry. I can't help myself." Renji stated as he grinned and he put his hands up as though he was surrendering.

"Meanie! You're always teasing me!" Ichigo stated as he stood back up with a flush on his face. His cheeks became even more redder.

"But, I can do a lot better…" Hichigo stuck his tongue out at Renji. He grabbed Ichigo and held him in his arms. He kissed Ichigo on the neck.

"Hey!!!" Renji and Grimmjow pointed. Ichigo was stuck and he was blushing madly.

Then, the four boys heard a sort of rampage and then a scream. It was getting closer and closer to their location. They looked to see a mob growing slowly and slowly. It appears that they were girls, and they weren't just any normal girl. They were fangirls. The boys had a look of doom and their first instinct was to run for their life.

"Give me more!"

"More smooches!"

"That was so hot!"

"Get the video cam!"

"The camera too!"

"We so need this!"

"I'm posting this on my MySpace and FaceBook!!!"

"Yummy!"

"Oh, please do that in my room!"

The girls were going on and on as they screamed. The boys ran towards their classrooms as fast as they can.

Kaien and Kon sighed. "I'm glad we both have girls by our sides."

Tatsuki and Rukia were confused by the remark, but they shrugged it off. It was another day in Karakura Town.

* * *

Please review

I nearly got hiatus, but I had to keep getting ideas for this fanfic.

I hope you guys enjoyed this.


	11. Despair, Love, and Comfort

Thank you for the reviews.

Now, the moment you have all been waiting for is here at last!

Please enjoy

Disclaimor: Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

* * *

"And, we have this new transfer student, Renji Abarai. Please welcome him warmly." Byakuya stated with a dull tone, moving to the side. He has written the name of the student on the blackboard.

"Hello, everyone! I'm Renji! Nice to meet you all!" Renji grinned as he waved to the class as he bowed his head.

"Alright, your seat will be next to Mr. Kurosaki." Byakuya pointed to Ichigo's seat on the boy's left side.

"Awesome! Thank you, sir!" Renji gave a huge pat on the teacher's back.

"No, problem." A vein popped out on Byakuya's forehead. He felt like smacking this kid.

Renji walked over and he enthusiastically patted Ichigo on the back very hard. "We're sitting next to each other again! Wow, it's been ages!"

"Y-yeah, now quiet down!" Ichigo whispered with a blush. He felt embarrassed.

"What?! Speak up, Ichigo!" Renji yelled with enthusiasm. He patted Ichigo's back hard again as he did with the teacher.

"Be quiet and its time to start the lesson!" Byakuya threw a chalk at the red head.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Renji stated as he felt his head and he sat in his seat.

***

It was lunch time. Ichigo and Renji were walking around (for the most part, Renji dragged the orange head out before Ichigo and Hichigo could say anything) the halls of the school while eating. Renji was laughing loudly, and every student was giving the pair a weird look. Ichigo was walking quickly while listening to his red head's tale of the past. "And, so, I beat this kid at card games. He cried like a baby, claiming that I was cheating or something."

"I see. You were gambling again, huh?" Ichigo asked questioning his friend.

"I-it's not like that! I had to get back at him!" Renji stated feeling accused.

"I was just kidding." Ichigo laughed to his friend.

They were both childhood friends. Ichigo remembered him well. They used to be playmates back in Elementary school in Karakura town. One summer day, Renji promised to come over to play. They were going to sneak out at night to play with fireworks. Ichigo was feeling anxious and excited about it. They were to meet over the riverbank at around eleven pm. Ten minutes before, Ichigo headed out early and he decided to wait for his red headed friend. But, then, Renji didn't come. Ichigo wondered about it but he was still willing to wait, knowing that something might have come up and that Renji was coming over soon. Morning came and his parents found him. Ichigo later found out that his red head friend was moving away. The little orange head boy felt sad, not being able to see his friend off.

Now that Ichigo thought about it, his friend was finally here and he can ask him what's up. Renji was in another memory tale to tell. "I also found this jar of honey in the dirt by the beach once."

"Renji, how come you left suddenly?" Ichigo asked, interrupting his friend.

"Left?" Renji questioned feeling confused.

"Yeah, you left when you promised me that you would set off fireworks at night." Ichigo stated, recalling the day of the promise.

"Oh yeah…" Renji gave a sigh as he put his hands behind his head. He went into a deep thought. He remembered some things that happened. "Well, you see, my dad suddenly died. My mom had to move us very suddenly. We received mail from my grandparents about it. Dad was visiting them and he suddenly died of a summer cold. My grandparents sent us a ticket to get us there. We had the funeral and that's what happened. Sorry, I left you. I couldn't tell you anyhow."

"That's ok. I understand." Ichigo smiled in reassurance. _Family…again…_

Renji paused a bit, noticing his friend's solemn expression. He gave a sigh, and then, he grinned to show that his story wasn't getting to him. "Hey, look! I'm fine, Ichigo! It was all in the past after all!"

Then, the red head noticed the silent moment until his friend started to get teary. Renji panicked and he grew worry. "H-hey, Ichigo! Stop that! You shouldn't cry! Big boys don't cry, you know?! Really, it-"

"I-its not that…It's just something that happened on New Years Eve, that's all." Ichigo wiped at the corner of his eyes. He gave a convincing smile to his childhood friend.

Renji couldn't say anything. Not this time though… He was usually the one joking around with Ichigo even when they were younger. When something happened, Renji would be the one to bring the light around the conversation. He remembered those times that Ichigo was crying or nearly went into an emotional trauma, and he, Renji, would be the one to comfort him. But then, they were children and children were easily to get into fits of emotion. Now, they were teenagers. Teens growing from a child to an adult. They think they know the world yet they are childish. They are still young and they get hurt easily than any other.

The two boys were on the roof. The wind blew, and they stood in place. Ichigo stared up into the wide blue skies with some casting clouds. The wind blew into their hair. Renji was nervous around his friend, wondering what words to say since Ichigo has gone silent. "Ichigo?"

"Sorry…I'm just feeling nostalgic…" Ichigo gave a weak smile to his childhood friend.

Renji couldn't understand him anymore. It's been nine years since they met and it feels as though they have a huge mile in between them. The red head wondered what happened to him the last time he saw his smiling best friend.

***

It was the end of the day. Everyone was finally able to go home or do something provocative of their time. Ichigo packed his stuff into his school bag and he noticed someone was standing behind him. He turned his head to see that it was his white haired brother as always. He smiled, "Ready?"

Hichigo nodded his head. "Let's go."

"Hey! Wait for me!" Renji stated as he packed quickly and he joined the Kurosaki brothers.

"Renji? Ok, fine, but-" Ichigo was interrupted as Hichigo came in between his brother and the childhood friend.

Hichigo gave Renji a stare. "Stay away and find your own buddy to go home with."

There was silence. Some students heard the commotion, deciding to stay and watch it or go do something else. Renji was caught off guard, but he kept his stance. He grinned as he crossed his arms. "Ho…So, you're afraid to go home yourself, huh?"

"That's not what I'm saying. You should go fuck off." Hichigo stated as he glared at the red head.

"And, if I were to just ignore you and go with you guys anyway?" Renji's grin grew wider. He decided to push the level a little higher.

"I'll just beat the crap out of you." Hichigo stated the point. He was starting to feel irritated and angry.

Ichigo wasn't sure of which side to take. He sensed his brother feeling annoyed. And when he does, things go from bad to worse. Renji happened to just come back and he was hanging out with him like they were best friends as they were before. The orange head was at a lost of what to do next.

"Look, just cool it, why don't you?" Renji was starting to feel annoyed. He wanted to just go with both the brothers, but he sensed that Hichigo wasn't going to let him. He wondered why the albino boy was going all hissy on him now. He sensed trouble already, and he didn't want to fight Hichigo either.

"Why. Don't. You? And, go, leave on your own now." The white haired boy warned with venom in his voice. He took Ichigo's hand and they walked out of the classroom.

The class was having mix emotions while some blanked out. Eyes were on Renji, and he wasn't sure of how to react. He rubbed the back of his head. _Hichigo's been on fire lately…_

It wasn't just now either. Renji remembered the times when he saw Hichigo with Ichigo when they were younger. It's like the white haired boy was a guard dog around Ichigo. He was always with him and vice versa. It's like the two had a deeper bond than with Kaien or Kon. Then, he thought of it over. From the start of his friendship to now, he was finally able to figure it out. _So, Hichigo's not willing to let Ichigo go…Strange…_

"Renji!"

Renji turned his head to see Kaien, Tatsuki, Kon, and Rukia. He grinned and waved to them as he came over to them. "What's up, you two? I haven't seen either of you for a long time!"

"Ah, same here, and it looks like you've just witnessed Hichigo's bad mood swings." Kaien chuckled as he grinned to the red head.

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to walk with both of them, but Hichigo told me off. I sensed a huge tension from him." Renji sighed, remembering the threat hidden in the albino's eyes.

"Hichigo's always having a murderous intent in his eyes! Its like he wants to kill me!" Kon exclaimed, pretending to be scared.

"I've noticed. Well, I like to talk with you guys about that. I've been gone for a long time and I just came back." Renji stated. He was wondering how the Kurosaki's relationship was up till now.

Things have gone a bit quiet and intense. Tatsuki tugged her Kaien on the sleeve of his shirt as she stated to her boyfriend, "I have to go to judo practice. I'll see you later."

"Alright, bye, Tatsuki!" Kaien smiled and waved to her.

"I'll be at work. I'll tell the boss that you had to do something important. See you there, Kon." Rukia left as well with Tatsuki.

The boys stayed silent. Renji noticed the bonds between the boys and their girlfriends. He gave a whistle of appreciation. "You guys have really nice girls."

"They're not yours for the taking!" Kaien and Kon angrily exclaimed in declaration.

Renji laughed his stomach off. Then, he looked serious, looking from Kaien to Kon. "Ok, anyway…I've been noticing it since I was a kid…about Ichigo and Hichigo…"

***

The two brothers walked home. One dragging the other. Ichigo was confused, and he struggled against his brother's grip. Hichigo didn't show any sign of letting him go yet and he was fuming badly than usual. Ichigo was questioning him. "Hey, Hichigo! You can let go now! Your grip hurts! Hey, you listening to me?!"

Hichigo continued to ignore him. Since they left school, they've been getting some stares. They were in the neighborhood and no one was around. Ichigo felt his brother's grip loosen a bit and he took his chance to have his hand released. "Hichigo, what's wrong with you? Renji just wanted to-"

"It's none of his business. He should go walk with someone else." Hichigo stated, stopping in his tracks.

Ichigo stopped too, starring at his brother's back. He wondered what was going on with his older quadruplet. That scene back there was different. Ichigo was confused and surprised at how strongly Hichigo rejected Renji from joining them. (And, Hichigo told the fangirls off with an angry look and along with a death glare.) "None of his business? What do you mean? He can walk home with us if he wanted to. Besides, he-"

Then, Hichigo turned around and he grabbed his brother by the shoulders. His eyes were yellow and he was glaring into brown innocent eyes. "The hell with him! I hate him! He was always with you every single day when we were kids! I hardly ever spent any time with you! You…you belonged to me, Ichigo!"

What Ichigo didn't expect came in a second. He felt his brother's lips harshly being pressed up against his. He felt Hichigo's tongue demanding entrance into his mouth. Ichigo didn't know what was happening. He suddenly realized what was happening and he tried to move his head, but Hichigo didn't let him. His brother's hand was on the back of Ichigo's head as the other hand held him by the waist. Ichigo couldn't escape. He moaned as he banged against his brother's chest. "Mmm! H-H…Hichigo! M-mmm!"

Hichigo continued to ignore his brother's cries as he continued to French kiss Ichigo. Ichigo felt his brother's tongue moving and playing with his tongue. The kisses were rough and Ichigo wasn't able to breath. Finally, his brother released him and Hichigo was earned with a push from Ichigo. They were both panting as though they ran a marathon. Ichigo had his hand covering his mouth as he stared in horror at his brother. "W…what was…?"

Hichigo panted as he wiped his mouth. He stared at his brother, and he knew something else that he feared the most: rejection. He reached out to Ichigo, "Ichigo…"

Ichigo backed away a step from his white haired brother. Tears were filling up in his eyes. He stared at his brother's hand back to yellow eyes that turned into golden ones. Those eyes…he felt them penetrating his own with dominance. He looked back to Hichigo's hand, which held his hand from letting him escape. The first thing that came to Ichigo was that he needed to be somewhere else away from Hichigo.

"Ichi…" Hichigo's hand fell back to the side when his brother took off in the direction back to school. He sighed as he turned to walk home. He couldn't believe what he did. One was that he was satisfied with himself for kissing his brother and the other was guilt for kissing him. The guilt part was starting to be dominant over the satisfaction. He saw how scared Ichigo was and he took off. He sighed.

He looked towards the skies. The wind came in, blowing his white hair. He gave another sigh. "It's a beautiful day…but it fucking sucks…Darn it all…"

***

Ichigo continued on running and running. He didn't know where he was going, but he just needed to keep continuing to make the distance longer. He couldn't believe what just happened. His brother kissed him. Not only did Hichigo kissed him, he tongue tasted him. Ichigo was blushing crazily and the scene was entering his mind over and over again. His brother's eyes gazing into his with angry fury, and lust and his face kept coming closer and closer until he felt Hichigo's lips pressed up against his. Ichigo was confused and lost. He didn't know what was going on, but he never figured Hichigo would do that to him. There were times that Hichigo lightly patted him with his lips on his, but never French kiss. It was just fun and games. Hichigo would normally just tease him. But, it was different now than before.

Then, his legs gave out, and Ichigo stopped in his tracks. He looked around to see that he was in the center of Karakura Town. There were the stores, restaurants, and other shops. He sighed as he wiped his eyes. He found an ally and he decided to just stay there until he calmed down. He leaned against a wall in the shade, and he slid down to a sitting position. He hugged his knees with his arms and he fell into a deep slumber. He was exhausted from thinking of so many things and there was too much going on at once. He couldn't take it anymore, so instead he decided to sleep. Rest was better than anything else. It was a distraction as well as an escape from problems.

***

It was night time. Grimmjow walked out of the grocery store. The owner thanked him for joining to work with him and the other employees. Grimmjow nodded his head, "I'll start working as soon as possible. I only have some months until graduation."

"I understand. Thank you for working with the rest of my crew. See you tomorrow then." The owner stated as he waved to the teal haired boy before the doors closed for the night.

Grimmjow gave a sigh. Ever since the day after new years, he was looking for a job. He had to pay back for the rent. It wasn't his house. It belonged to the landowner, who knew Ulquiorra's parents. The old landowner understood the boy's position and he told Grimmjow that he didn't have to pay. Grimmjow refused and he wouldn't stop insisting to help out the old man. The landowner gave up on the issue and allowed Grimmjow to do what he pleased with the rent.

"Now what…?" Grimmjow wasn't sure of what to do next until the next day. His stomach was growling, signaling his hunger. He gave a sigh, seeing the moon by the horizon's outline. He decided to head home. It was around eight, and he had a long interview with the boss along with looking around the place.

Then, something else caught his eye. He looked to see two drunken men fussing something over by the dark alley. He was going to walk by them when he heard their words.

"Man, this boy has funny looking hair." One man stated in a sluggish voice.

"Yes, but it's certainly a beautiful orange color." Another stated as he swayed. He leaned on his friend.

Ichigo woke to see two men hovering over him. He didn't want to deal with them. "Leave me alone…"

"Huh? Leave you alone…?" The man questioned in a mocking tone.

"Why should we? We want you to join us in some fun. Come on, boy." The other picked the boy up by the arm roughly, bringing the boy's face close to his roughly.

Ichigo smelled alcohol. He was quickly disgusted and he wanted to get away, but he felt the other man behind him. Ichigo felt fear. He wanted to get out of this. He panicked so he struggled to no a veil. "L-let go of me! I need to get home!"

"Oh, don't be like that boy…" The man smirked as he closed in the gap to kiss the boy.

"Hey! You can't be the only one having fun, you know?" The one behind Ichigo wrapped his arms around the boy.

Then, the man nearing Ichigo's lips was knocked to the ground. He was hit hard in the head, lying unconsciously on the ground. The other one holding Ichigo was wondering what the commotion was, but he was too drunk to notice.

"Duck, Ichigo…" Grimmjow commanded.

Ichigo heard and he went low to the ground as he could. The man was knocked to the ground, lying next to his friend. Grimmjow looked irritated as he stared at the two drunks. "You guys should just make out with each other instead, bastards…"

Ichigo felt like he could breathe again. His breaths turned into coughs instead. The teal haired boy walked over to him and he knelt next to him. "You ok?"

The orange haired boy nodded his head. He wiped the sweat off his forehead. Grimmjow gave a sigh. "Well, if you're fine, I'll just leave you be."

Before he walked off, he felt a hand held his leg. He looked down at Ichigo with his huge brown eyes looking sad into his blue ones. The orange haired boy asked in a trembling voice, "Walk home with me…please…"

"Sure…" Grimmjow stated after a pause. He felt the boy tremble when Ichigo held onto his leg. He watched the boy stood up, and he led the way home.

They walked in silence under the posted lights on the sidewalk. There was hardly anyone out since it was a school night. Grimmjow wondered what Ichigo was doing out there, attacked by men least of all. And, he noticed the boy was not looking quite well. He didn't ask because he didn't feel that it was in his place to ask. He left it alone, letting Ichigo to his thoughts and problems. He wished that he would know, but he would be invading the boy's privacy.

Grimmjow spotted his house. He waved to the boy, "I'll see you later. Cheer up, ok?"

Ichigo didn't say anything as Grimmjow walked over to his house. Suddenly, the teal haired boy felt arms wrapped around him. He sighed, "What's wrong with-?"

"Please…let me stay with you…" Ichigo interrupted with a solemn hoarse voice.

Grimmjow paused into thinking, but nothing in his thoughts came up. He sighed, "Sure, let's go into my house…"

"Thanks…" Ichigo replied, releasing the older teen. He followed after Grimmjow. Ichigo looked at his house. The lights were lit. He wondered if his brothers would notice. If they did, then Hichigo would be involved. Remembering the scene, Ichigo ran to the door, which surprised Grimmjow.

Grimmjow was a bit perturbed on Ichigo's odd behavior and he let the boy in as soon as he unlocked the door. "Make yourself at home, but I don't have much furniture as I did before. Just do as you like."

"Thanks." Ichigo took off his shoes, and he sat on the bare floor. He looked around the room with glazed eyes. Grimmjow was right. There was no furniture, not even the last time he was there. It looked empty, and the space looked way bigger than normal. It looked cold and ghostly.

Then, he felt something cold against his cheek, which startled him. He looked to see that it was a glass of cold water, and he looked to Grimmjow. "Here, drink. It'll help."

"Thanks…" Ichigo took the drink and he drank out of it. He sighed as he relaxed himself.

Grimmjow sat close by, leaning against the wall. It was silent between the two again. The older one sighed as he drank out of his bottle of sake. His boss gave him a pack because he didn't believe that age limit should stop anyone. But, the teal haired male drank before. He sneaked alcohol out once before, but he had the worse hang ever. Couple tries later; he was immune to the alcohol in his system. Ichigo spotted the bottle in the boy's hand. "Hey, give me some of that."

"This? It's sake. You're underage." Grimmjow stated as he drank out of it.

"Just give me it." Ichigo swiped the bottle out of Grimmjow's hands, and he began to gulp the contents down.

Grimmjow watched the boy in amazement and alarm. The orange head was so emotional today that he had to drink. Then, Ichigo looked downwards as he looked to the ground. He looked to Grimmjow with shining eyes and his cheeks were flushed. He crawled his way to the teal haired boy. "I need more…Give me more…"

"What the…" Grimmjow stated, staying in place. He couldn't believe the situation. Ichigo was drunk with emotion. The sake was activating Ichigo's physical attributes: rosy cheeks and glassy eyes filled with many emotions. It was enough to have Grimmjow nearly falling to the ground. "You had too much, Ichigo. I can't give you anymore than you already had."

Ichigo collapsed onto the third year's lap. He grasped the front of Grimmjow's shirt. The third year sensed it again. He felt the boy trembling and he heard soft murmurs from the boy. "…take…it…Hichigo's… I…don't even understand…What's going on today…?"

Grimmjow caressed the boy's face and pulled him close to look at him. Ichigo was puzzled and wondered as he stared into deep blue eyes. Grimmjow closed in on the gap and he kissed the boy full on the lips. Ichigo was surprised and shocked. He gave in, opening his mouth to taste the other. Grimmjow's tongue explored the orange head's mouth, earning a moan in response. As his tongue explored Ichigo's mouth, his hands did another exploration: the body. Ichigo shivered and he gasped for air. He moaned as he trembled, responding to Grimmjow's soft touches. It started to get hot as well. The teal haired teen lifted Ichigo in his arms and he carried him to his room, deciding that the floor wasn't as comfortable as it was to sit on.

***

Next door over, one brother was feeling impatient, another was fuming, and the last one was reading. Kon sighed impatiently for the umpteenth time. "Goddammit! Where's Ichigo?! It's late!"

Hichigo shifted worried glances from Kon to Kaien. He still felt worried for what happened earlier. Of course it was much of a shock that Ichigo decided to take off on him. He sighed silently to himself.

Kaien gave a sigh as he looked out the window. He noticed a light on in his next door neighbor. He noticed some people were there, feeling satisfied. "Kon, calm down. Ichigo called me, and he said he's safe."

"When did he?!" Kon exclaimed in worry, running to his brother.

"He told me an hour ago." Kaien stated, smiling to his brother.

"Tch! He should've told me too! I could've been on a nice date with Rukia!" Kon sat in a corner, hugging his knees.

"Hmph…" Hichigo sounded as he stood up to leave the room.

Kaien watched Hichigo leave the room, hearing his steps and then, the door slammed shut. The older brother smirked. Kon knew something was up and he sat on a chair in front of Kaien. "So, you didn't receive a call from Ichigo?"

"Yep, I didn't. I just needed an excuse for Hichigo to know about so he can go to his room." Kaien stated, grinning to his younger quadruplet.

"And, you have a guess of where he is now?" Kon asked in worry.

"Ah, you worry too much. Trust me. I know where Ichigo is at this very moment." Kaien patted Kon's head with a magazine a bit hard. He kept grinning as usual.

"Ouch! Ouch! Cut it out and tell me where he is now!" Kon demanded, getting out of harm's way of his brother.

Kaien sighed as he leaned back, looking up the ceiling. "Ichigo needs to figure this one out for himself. Remember what Renji asked us today?"

Realization hit the quadruplet in the head like a train. His mouth formed in a circle. His expression changed. "Oh…yeah…"

"And, it'll only get worse now that Hichigo and Ichigo are too close to each other…" Kaien stated, looking at the ceiling with a solemn expression.

* * *

Please review and tell me how you think of it.

I'll try my best to make it better for the new chapters.

Until then, to be continued into the next chapter


	12. Indecision and Decision

Hey, funny little note: I'm usually typing up fanfics when I listen to music. And, the interesting soundtrack came up. It was 'Nothing Can Be Explained'. It played around where the 'grave' part is. That's a tiny hint, and nothing more.

Thanks again for the great reviews. I'm sorry that its not what you guys are expecting.

And, I hope to clear up Ichigo's feelings soon. Hopefully in this chapter or the next, I'm not sure yet.

I'm sorry that some of you guys are not expecting the idealized couple. If you lose interest, then, I don't know what to do. I might post this fanfic as hiatus again.

Well, other than that, please enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimor: Bleach is not mine.

* * *

Hichigo sat by his window on his bed. The night has turned into the daylight. He didn't feel like sleeping. He kept continuing to sit as he gazed out the window. He hugged his knees, staring into the night skies. He's been like that since last night. He's been playing the same scene over and over again. Ichigo's wide frightened eyes, the kiss, the struggle…

The white haired boy sighed as he finally collapsed onto the bed, giving into a deep slumber as he closed his eyes. He softly whispered, "Will you ever…forgive me…Ichigo…?"

***

Ichigo was peacefully sleeping until he tried to move. He felt something heavy on top of him. It annoyed him. He wanted to move to a better position. He opened his eyes, and then, he felt them grew wide as he felt shock and his cheeks blushing. In front of him by a nose away, Grimmjow was sleeping with his eyes closed. Ichigo noticed the third year's arm on him. He didn't know what was going on until he decided to scream.

Grimmjow irritatingly opened his eyes, annoyed by the noise that woke him first thing in the morning. He looked to see Ichigo standing far away in the corner, pointing an accusing finger at him. "W-what am I doing in bed with you?!"

The blue haired male sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. He sat up as he stretched. He looked at the orange haired boy, who freaked out and realized just what was going on. "You should remember what you did last night…with me…"

"W-what? Last night?" Ichigo noticed that Grimmjow was not wearing a shirt. The orange haired boy checked himself and he saw that he was fully clothed. He calmed down as he slid to the floor and he gave a sigh. "So, it didn't happen…?"

"Of course not. I stopped as soon as you were begging for more. We only kissed." Grimmjow stated, laying his head on the palm of his hand.

Ichigo's cheeks were burning red as he was confused, and he tried to remember what happened last night. His head was starting to ache as he tried to focus on what happened. A hangover was about to form. "Ouch! My head hurts!"

"Yeah, you drank sake last night. I told you no, but you drank it anyway." Grimmjow got out of bed, deciding to not inform the boy the rest of what happened last not , and he put on a tank top from out of the closet. He didn't want anymore of the boy panicking over an issue that he did with him last night. He went out of the room.

Ichigo breathed out, trying to relax himself. He kissed Grimmjow?! Of all people, he kissed that blue haired teen. He felt embarrassed. He hugged and rocked himself to feel better. _I'm so stupid…What has come over me all of a sudden?!_

Then, he heard the door opened, alarming the boy. Grimmjow was amused to see Ichigo alarmed with wide eyes, and his cheeks were flushing with red as his name goes. Grimmjow sighed as he walked over to the boy. "Here, drink this. It's good for the hangover."

"Thanks…" Ichigo took the glass in appreciation and he began to gulp it down. He saw out of the corner of his eyes, Grimmjow walking over to his bed and he sat down. The third year began to stare at the boy, which felt intimidating. Ichigo could feel his cheeks burning red again. "What?"

"Nothing…" Grimmjow stated as he thought, _you're just interesting to watch, but…you look like a wreck…_

Ichigo finished the rest of his glass and he placed it on the floor next to him. Both boys stayed silent. One felt awkward while the other continued as though nothing have happened. Ichigo didn't know how to deal with this tension. He stood up and he walked towards the door. "I need to go home now. I'm sure everyone's worried so-"

"Ichigo…"

Ichigo froze in his place, responding to his name. He turned his head to look at Grimmjow, who solemnly stated, "Don't hurt yourself out there."

Ichigo wasn't sure of how to react. He suddenly just ran out of the room towards the door, and he left. He ran until he accidentally hit someone along the way. He fell to the ground, hurting himself as he heard a familiar voice. "Hey! Hey there! Watch where you're-"

Ichigo looked to see that it was his brother, Kaien. His brother looked surprised to see him as well, and he smiled back to his brother. "Good to see you here of all places, Ichigo."

The orange haired quadruplet suddenly took off by grabbing his brother's hand when remembered something. Kaien was surprised but he decided to run with him. He wondered what Ichigo has to say to him since he knew what was going through his younger quadruplet's head. Kaien usually plays it dumb when he was around his brothers, but he knew what was going on most of the time.

Then, they finally stopped. Kaien noticed that the place that they were in was the park. It was empty except for a few people strolling about for an exercise. Ichigo was panting, and he followed his brother, who led them to the nearby bench. They sat down. Kaien waited for his brother to catch his breath. "So, what's up, and why'd you bring us all the way to the park for?"

"Kaien, y-you're…smarter than that…" Ichigo stated, resting his arms on his knees.

Kaien paused for a few moments. His face was turning serious instead of the usual smiles and grins. He remembered something that he was supposed to do. He pulled out his phone and he clicked on speed dial. He heard Tatsuki's voice on the other line. "Hey, Tatsuki. Sorry, I won't be coming over today. I'll see you tomorrow. Its urgent business and I'll tell you about it, ok? Yeah, I'll see you later…"

He put his phone back into his pocket. He stood back up on his feet. He gave Ichigo a smile, "Well, its time to go visit the graves. Let's go pay our respects."

Ichigo was confused, but then, he smiled as he nodded his head. "Yeah, let's."

They both walked out of the park. Kaien decided to stop at the nearest store. Ichigo agreed as he walked side by side with his brother along the way. Kaien brought a bouquet and Ichigo bought some food. After purchasing their items, they started their way towards the graves. It wasn't the actual date, but they'll sometimes visit. They continued onwards out of the town to the hills, walking from the rocky road path to stone steps. They saw a temple up ahead. They walked through the gate towards where the graves were. After passing through, they went on to their left. About another twenty paces forward, they saw the graves nicely lined up. They finally found the graves with the tombstones of their parents. Kaien settled the flowers on each grave, and Ichigo followed suit. They clasped their hands together as though they're praying.

Afterwards, Kaien gave a sigh, noticing his brother looking sad although he smiled. The black haired brother remembered the tragedy that happened seven years ago except that Ichigo was the only one to have witnessed and survived it. Plus, Ichigo was the one with the traumatic experience. Kaien, Kon, and Hichigo were not there, but they witnessed Ichigo's cries. The younger brother had a hard time coming back to his usual happy self. Ichigo's sadness lasted for about fourteen mountains until he was ready to get out of his shell again.

Kaien turned around, seeing the perfect view of Karakura from where he was standing at. The wind blew by. It was quiet except for the sounds of birds flying by. He noticed Ichigo standing up, and joining by his side. They stayed quiet for a bit, but Kaien decided to get out of the bush. "So, what happened yesterday…Ichigo…?"

Ichigo was silent. He wasn't sure of where to start. He sat in front of the grave, having his back to the tombstones. Kaien sat down beside his brother, offering an encouraging smile to the younger quadruplet to speak. Ichigo gave a sigh as he rubbed the back of his head. He began to talk about what happened from the point where Hichigo yelled at Renji to his brother kissing Ichigo and the last part was where he slept at Grimmjow's house. He stated everything that he remembered. The rough kisses, being rescued, and the last kiss Ichigo received.

Afterwards, Kaien stayed silent, pondering on what to say next. Ichigo watched his brother thinking out his thoughts with barely an expression on his face. Kaien finally was able to relax himself. He looked to Ichigo with a perturbed look. "About Hichigo's kiss, why'd you run off?"

Ichigo blushed, remembering that scene. He wasn't sure of why he ran off at the time, but he answered. "I didn't have a reason. The only thing that I wanted to do was get away from him. He just suddenly kissed me. It surprised me."

In the back of his mind, his older brother thought of something else, and he felt worried. "Ichigo, have you noticed your own feelings?"

"My…feelings…?" Ichigo questioned looking at Kaien with confusion. He turned his head to ponder on the question. He couldn't think of how to react to that question either. He shook his head to his brother, not comprehending the question at all.

Kaien gave a bit of a sigh. "Well, actually, let me rephrase that. What do you think of Hichigo?"

Ichigo didn't have to think about that. He stated. "He's just my brother that's all. I'm just…surprised that he kissed me…"

"Let me tell you something that might shock you. So, please listen carefully and don't let it change your way of viewing Hichigo." Kaien cleared his voice. After a few moments, he stated as he looked directly into his brother's hazel eyes. "Hichigo…he's…in love with you…"

Silence soon followed with the wind. Ichigo's eyes were blank with shock as he looked to the ground. Kaien was worried now. He saw his brother shaking. Light came back into the orange haired brother's eyes as realization hit him like an incoming train, and he looked back to his black haired brother with a weak smile. "You're joking, right? He can't be… I mean, he's my brother. It's completely out of the question. He has to be teasing me. He's just teasing me, so that might be it. He can't…be in…l-l-love with me…Its impossible. I don't know-"

"Is it so shocking that you're shaking with words and crying, Ichigo?" Kaien asked, noticing from the start of his brother's murmurs.

Ichigo was shocked to see that he was crying. He wiped his eyes, but his tears continued to fall. "Darn it…I keep crying…I'm so pathetic!"

Kaien brought Ichigo into an embrace and he held his brother. Ichigo felt touched and he began to cry. Kaien could hear the soft sobs in his ear. He sighed, feeling for his brother, and he felt a bit bad to tell Ichigo the news. If he didn't, Hichigo would hurt Ichigo emotionally in the future. It was getting worse and he had to stop it somehow, which was now than never.

"I just…couldn't believe it… After all the times that he would tease me, I always thought it was his…usual playful ways, but…" Ichigo sobbed as he continued to mumble.

Kaien listened to Ichigo's words and he comforted his brother. "I know…but…you just have to deal with it…"

Ichigo continued to sob. His cries made him unable to speak for some time. Kaien let him finish his cries. After another eight minutes, Ichigo finished his sobs. Kaien released their embrace, and he offered Ichigo his usual smile, except it was sadder than his usual ones. "Ichigo, how do you feel towards Hichigo?"

His orange haired quadruplet rubbed his eyes, which were red including the skin around them. He sighed as he began to think of his older white haired quadruplet. Hichigo was a great older brother to Ichigo and nothing more. The white haired brother was the second quietest, but he's more open to Ichigo than the rest of the brothers even when their mother and father were around. The orange haired brother remembered those words that Hichigo last spoken to him with.

"_You…you belonged to me, Ichigo!"_

Ichigo gave a sigh as he looked to his brother with confidence. "Hichigo's my brother, and I'm his brother. That's all."

"And, you should tell Hichigo that." Kaien stated with an encouraging smile as he held his brother's hand.

Ichigo nodded and he smiled. "You're right. I should, and I should apologize to him too."

Kaien agreed and he gave one last smile to his younger brother before standing up. He stretched his limbs and his back. "Oh, man! Sitting here for a long time sure has made me tired! Now, let's go home and have a feast!"

"Yes, we should!" Ichigo agreed happily. They began to walk from their parents' graves, and they left the temple. They headed home.

***

Walking down the sidewalk, Kon and Rukia walked alongside each other. One was happily talking while the other was silent, listening to the other with interest. They held each other's hands. Kon was talking loudly while laughing and boasting about himself. "And, that's the finishing touch with my awesome inspiration skills!"

"That's right! It was amazing. I enjoyed watching it!" Rukia stated with enthusiasm. She giggled with delight.

They were in the neighborhood, and they soon met the end of the block. Rukia waved to Kon, "I have to go. Big brother is waiting for me."

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow at school." Kon smiled. He didn't like Byakuya. He thought he was scary. It didn't seem like Rukia was related to Byakuya at all except for their silence that they usually shared. Kon continued to walk on home to his house. It was close to night time. He found his home and he entered through by opening and closing the door. He smiled with a greeting, "I'm home! Your loving brother has arrived!"

There was no response, but he smelled something good that made his stomach growl. The second oldest of the family went to the kitchen to see Ichigo and Kaien sitting next to each other. He didn't see Hichigo at the table. He sat in his seat. "Where's Hichigo? Did he go out or anything?"

"No, he's home, in his room." Kaien stated with a smile on his face.

Kon was a bit curious and he looked to Ichigo, seeing his brother's nervous look. Kon began to eat, observing both his brothers. Ichigo was slowly eating and cutting up his food in small proportions. Kaien sighed. "Come on, Ichigo. Stop that. How tiny are you gonna cut them up?"

"S-sorry! I can't help it!" Ichigo stated as he began to eat a little faster, but then his pace slowed down again.

Kon didn't know what was going on, but he decided to get it out of Kaien later. He finished his food and decided to go to bed early. He told his brothers good night. After five minutes, Kaien finished his food and he said, "You finish yet, Ichigo?"

"I am." Ichigo settled his hands on his lap, looking solemnly at his plate. He wasn't clear on his decision.

Kaien took all the plates to the sink. He began to wash them. "Think it over, and when you're ready, talk it out with Hichigo, ok?"

Ichigo stared at his brother's back for a moment until he stood up. "Yeah, I will. Thanks."

The black haired brother heard his orange haired quadruplet's footsteps retreat to his room. Soon, he heard the door opened and closed. Kaien began to wash the dishes and he put them back in the cabinets. He went to his room and he began to pack a few things. He got his phone and he pressed the speed dial button. He heard Tatsuki's voice second time of the day. He missed seeing her, but helping his brother was worth his time than anything else. "Yeah, it's me. I'm heading over soon with my bike. I'll be there are in about five minutes. See you."

Kaien left his room and he headed towards the door. He got his bike, and he guided the it to the sidewalk. He looked back to the house, seeing two windows having their lights on. He looked back to the road. "I just hope that things will go well from now on… If not…I don't know what to do next…"

***

In his room, Ichigo laid on top of his bed. He was staring at the ceiling for about ten minutes. He kept thinking on his decision. Hichigo was two doors away, but Ichigo was afraid to say what his feelings were towards his white haired brother. He stood up, and he sat in his wheeled arm chair, pondering. He stood up and he started to walk around in circles in his room. He rubbed his head, feeling a headache. He gave a sigh and another. He looked at the time and it was eleven thirty-eight pm. It was getting late, and Hichigo might be awake at this hour. His white haired brother stays up most of the time. He decided to do it and get it over with.

Ichigo stood up, gulping once deeply. He gave a confident sigh as he walked out of the room. He headed to his brother's room, passing by Kon's. (He could hear Kon's voice loudly, speaking to Rukia.) Ichigo stood in front of the door, staring at the knob. _It's now or never…_

The orange haired boy knocked on the door a few times, but he didn't receive an answer. He knocked again, and this time, he could hear a low murmur. It was Hichigo's usual answers to let the other to get into the room. Ichigo twisted the knob and entered. The first thing the orange haired boy saw was Hichigo's back towards him, lying on the bed. Ichigo could hear music from his brother's MP3 player playing loudly. He recognized the rock genre that was playing as he walked over to Hichigo.

Then, the music stopped, and Hichigo turned his head to see his brother, who greeted him with an awkward smile. Hichigo turned as he sat up on his bed. "Looks like you're finally back…"

"Yeah, I am… Can I sit?" Ichigo asked, looking for an open space in the room. It was getting tinier. There were three bookshelves of manga, video games, and books.

Hichigo shrugged as he scooted to the side, giving space for Ichigo to sit on. He watched his brother sat down in his indicated spot. He could see a troubled look on Ichigo's face. Ichigo was still pondering on what to say to his brother. Hichigo stated, "So, what's up?"

Ichigo's hands were placed on his lap, and he continued to stare at them. He still had a troubled expression, but he got nudged in the elbow a few times by his impatient brother. Ichigo sighed and he gulped silently. "I…I wanted to tell you something…about what happened yesterday…"

Hichigo nodded. He knew Ichigo would come to talk to him about that, but he wasn't sure of being ready to hear the answer from Ichigo's silent lips.

Ichigo continued his words although looking very frantic and awkward with fear in his eyes. "Y-you're my brother, Hichigo and that's all there is to it… I don't think of you as anything outside of-"

"Shut up and get out of here."

Ichigo looked to Hichigo. His brother looked angry, but he looked more than just angry. His pupils turned into slits and his eyebrows were tilted towards the middle. He was livid. Ichigo was scared now, and he tried to say something, but Hichigo stood up in an instant as he pulled his brother to the door. "Get the fuck out of here! You stupid worthless piece of shit! Just get out of here!"

Ichigo was pushed out of the door and he heard it slammed shut. He was shocked. His shock turned into sadness. He turned to look at the door. He yelled, "But, listen to me-!"

"You have nothing to say! Now scram or I'll kill you!" Ichigo heard his brother shut out from beyond the door. He stopped to make another attempt when he heard something hard was thrown at the door.

Ichigo made a downcast look to the floor. He stood up after a minute. He didn't know what to do next.

Then, Kon opened the door, wondering what the commotion was. He saw Ichigo standing in front of Hichigo's room. The older orange haired brother silently walked over, feeling nostalgia and an odd sadness that came with it too. He called Ichigo's name silently, but there was no response. He tried again the second time, but the younger quadruplet made no response. His younger orange haired twin continued to stare at the door. This time, when he touched his brother's shoulder, Ichigo twitched a bit, and he turned his head to a sad smiled Kon. "Ichigo…you should come back later…to try again…"

Ichigo agreed with a smile of his own. He nodded his head and he walked over to his room. Kon saw the door closed, and he looked over to Hichigo's door. He knocked and said, "Hey, Hichigo."

"Shut up and fuck off…" Hichigo stated angrily.

Kon sighed, knowing he was being bad at the role of older brother when Kaien wasn't around. (He wished that his black haired brother was here nonetheless.) "Hey, don't be like that. Just-"

The door opened a little. Kon could see white hair, but he soon stared into yellow slits. Hichigo stated again, "Fuck off…"

The door shut in his face and Kon decided to give up.

Late at night, nothing was heard except for broken glass and cries of anger.

***

The next day after school, Ichigo decided to go to the depths of Karakura Town. He was there before, but he didn't know he was there until Grimmjow took him home. The whole day, he tried to talk to Hichigo, but he was glared at most of the time. It was as though Hichigo didn't want to talk to him at all. So, Ichigo decided to find Grimmjow and talk to him (but he couldn't find the third year in school), or he could just explore the town. He chose the later choice.

He arrived, seeing that it was lively. Stalls were open, and families with kids were exploring. He guessed that the supermarket was open along with venders. He went to the grocery store. As soon as he got close to the doors, he entered. He saw some customers around, and he saw the teal haired male at the counter, working in his uniform. Ichigo noted that there was only one stand for checking out items and paying them with Grimmjow there.

"Excuse, you looking for something?"

Ichigo turned his head, and he saw a smaller boy in a different uniform than Grimmjow's. He had a shy look in his eyes. On his tag, it stated his name, Hanatarou Yamada, and he was the manager. Ichigo shook his head politely with a smile. "No, thanks for asking."

Hanatarou nodded his head with a smile. "Then, good day to you, mister."

Ichigo watched the shorter boy run off to the staff room. He wondered how old Hanatarou was when he looked like an elementary school kid working here of all places. He decided to skip out on the thought and he looked for something as an excuse to pay for and meet Grimmjow. He wondered why he was putting so much enthusiasm into something irrelevant. He might as well give up and go. He sighed in his head, not sure of what to do.

"Need help?"

"No, I'm fine, I just told you…that…" Ichigo looked to see that it was none other than Grimmjow, walking towards him. He thought it was Hanatarou, but it was the teal haired third year, standing next to him.

The third year gave the boy a grin. "Nice to see that you're here again of all places."

Ichigo blushed a bit as something inside him was beating off balance. It was his heart. In the back of his mind, he wondered what caused it. He ignored the thought again as he laughed a bit. "Yeah, of 'all places'."

"So, what are you looking at? Interested in cat food?" Grimmjow stated in a question, pointing to the food.

Ichigo's eyes looked over the stalls, and he saw nothing but cat food. He wondered how he was there when he didn't have anything to deal with a cat. He smiled back to the third year again. But, his mouth spoke for itself. "Yeah, cat food! I needed it!"

"For yourself?" Grimmjow pointed to the boy.

Ichigo blushed as he glared at the taller boy. "Hey, that wasn't funny! I'm not a cat!"

"And, you sure like to hiss a lot! You get mad easily when I'm around! I wonder why!" Grimmjow laughed as he rubbed the back of his head.

Ichigo sighed, smiling with ease. It felt better to be around Grimmjow rather than by himself. Every time he was with the third year, he felt just himself and happier.

Then, something else entered his head. It was his brother's words when he was with Kaien at the graves. _"Ichigo, have you noticed your own feelings?"_

Hearing that question made Ichigo blushed towards it in response. Grimmjow noticed the boy was silent again. "Hey, what's up with you? I didn't mean to-"

"S-sorry, I was just out of it." Ichigo laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. His cheeks were starting to burn.

Before Grimmjow could say another word, he heard his boss calling for him. He responded back to him, and he looked back to Ichigo. "Hey, wait for me and I'll take you out to eat somewhere. My treat, ok?"

"S-sure." Ichigo stated in response.

Grimmjow grinned to the boy before turning around to leave. Ichigo was a bit stunned. The grin that he saw was different than usual. Then, he remembered that Grimmjow told him about the kiss. His cheeks reddened more than usual. He was past strawberry point, so he looked like a tomato. He went outside and waited for the third year. After about thirty minutes, Grimmjow came out, not wearing his uniform. "Yo, let's go!"

"Sure." Ichigo went along with the third year.

Unbeknownst to Ichigo, his feelings were slowly surfacing. The orange haired boy couldn't feel it, but they're ready to burst out at a time when it was right.

And, it didn't occur to the dense boy that he was a date.

* * *

Was I able to keep you guys entertained? I guess not.

Please review.

Silly sad note: I was almost tempted to add another story in this one, but I quit that. I didn't want to put something that would make this fanfic fail.


	13. Exhaustion

Thanks again for the reviews and as promised, this is the new chapter. I decided to change it entirely so I hope you're happy.

This chapter was a huge success! Its better than before!

* * *

Opening his eyes, Ichigo found himself in a room, staring up at the ceiling. He looked around as his head was filled with confusion. His first thought was that it wasn't his room at all. He tried to move, but he felt something that wouldn't allow his hands to move at all. He tried to move again, but he couldn't. He tried to make a sound, but he couldn't do that either. He felt something in his mouth, and it couldn't get it out. The shocking thing was that he could see that his whole body was naked except the groin area. It was covered in cream and chocolate. He was shocked. _Who's sick idea was this?!_

Then, he heard the door opened, and he looked to see Grimmjow, coming out of the showers. The hot stream was surrounding him. His blue teal hair was wet. Water dripped to the side of his face. Grimmjow smirked to the boy. "Glad to see that you're awake."

"Grumm! Mmmm!" Ichigo shouted, but his shouts turned into muffled cries. It was useless.

Then, the blue haired teen climbed onto the bed. He was naked too except for the towel tied around the waist area. He had a nasty look in his eyes. It's the eyes of a beast playing and teasing his prey. Ichigo found himself scared to his wits. The orange haired boy shivered as he felt licks around his chest down to his waist. "Mmm...!"

"Let's enjoy this, shall we?" Grimmjow's licked the side of his mouth. He enjoyed the responses the body under him made to his touches.

That night, Ichigo experienced a horror that he would never ever experience early in his life.

* * *

(Inserts evil laugh) I'm sorry, that's not the actual story. This is the real chapter. I would never change or alter my story without telling you guys. I hope you guys enjoyed that little smexy scene.

Disclaimor: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

At work in a small restaurant, Kon and Rukia were serving customers their food. It was night time, and it was getting busier and busier at around seven thirty. Customers kept coming in and out mostly for dining in. The orange haired tall teenager entered the kitchen, feeling angry. "Hey, we need more employees out there! Shuuhei! Kira! Help out!"

"I'm busy enough as it is with these orders! Look!" Shuuhei stated angrily, pointing at the line of orders on papers hanging on the metal plate.

"And, I'm peeling all these food that we need. We're out of them." Kira stated while holding a peeler and a potato in one hand.

"God! Then, Yumichika, get out here and serve!" Kon stated, looking for any loose workers around.

"I'm going! I'm going! Your ugly order is not amusing!" Yumichika stated as he took four plates of food out to the customers.

"Fine! I'll serve! You cook, Kon!" Shuuhei stated as he took off his apron and he took a notepad and pen on the way out.

"Fine! I'm cool with that!" Kon stated as he began to work at the stove. Yumichika came back and he helped with the cooking.

Rukia came in with four more orders, and she placed them on the metal rail. "Four new orders! Kira, are those food ready?"

"Yeah, I got them here." Kira placed two bowls of food by the stove. He took off his apron and he decided to go help serve.

"Kira, get these orders out there!" Kon placed readied food on to the plates.

Kira saluted and he took the plates out to the customers. As he reached his destination, he placed them in front of the customers. "Thank you for waiting and enjoy!"

The blond haired waiter noticed orange hair sitting at a table not too far away. He looked to see Ichigo with a blue haired youth. Shuuhei was getting their orders while enjoying a tiny conversation with them. He left soon to go back into the kitchen, followed by Kira. Shuuhei shouted, "New order and guess who's here, Kon?"

"Eh? Who?" Kon asked, focusing on the food.

"It's your brother, Strawberry, and there's some other guy with blue hair with him." Shuuhei stated, pouring water into glasses.

"Ah, that's Ichigo! And, the other guy, I don't know who it is." Kon wondered in thought. He didn't know any blue haired people least of all being a guy.

"You're so weird. You don't know who your next door neighbor is? That's surprising, but I wouldn't blame you." Shuuhei laughed.

"Eh?! Neighbor?! I didn't know that!" Kon exclaimed in surprise and shock.

"Well, Ichigo told me and he introduced me to him." Shuuhei stated. Shuuhei was Ichigo's childhood friend and classmate back in elementary school along with Kaien, Kon, and Renji. Kira became best friends with the tattooed boy in middle school.

"They seem to be getting along nicely." Rukia stated with a smile.

Back at the table with the orange haired boy and Grimmjow, the two were enjoying a conversation together.

"That was nice, meeting Shuuhei here. I haven't seen for awhile." Ichigo stated happily.

"Really? Well, that's great." Grimmjow stated with a sigh, laying his head on the palm of his hand.

"What's with that tone?" Ichigo was curious and puzzled.

"Nothing. I'm just tired. I've been standing all day long, including school time." The blue haired boy stated, stretching his neck at an angle.

"Ah, I see. It's nice to take a break once in awhile though. When did you start working?" The orange haired boy asked with a smile.

"Just a few days ago. I saw a sign on the window, requesting for more employees. My boss just accepted me, happy as he was. He looked relieved too. No one else worked there since the pay was a bit low, but I decided to help him. I didn't care how low it was as long as I can help out with the rent and that short boss of mine." Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders.

"Thanks for waiting and enjoy the food." Kira came and placed a plate of food in front of the boys.

"Thanks." Both Ichigo and Grimmjow stated.

Kira left towards the kitchen after bowing his head down. The rest of his coworkers were staring and spying on the pair of boys. Kon was interested yet disgusted. Rukia was very intrigued and interested. Shuuhei was busy in the kitchen, cooking. He wished that he could see the action as well. Kira was giving a strange look towards the star couple of the restaurant. He, then, saw Unohana entering the kitchen, smiling as always. Kira couldn't tell what she was thinking though. The calm female asked in a gently tone, "Now, where are Kon and Rukia? Shouldn't they be working?"

"H-hey, Kon! Rukia! You got more orders ready to go!" Kira yelled out in a shout.

Kon and Rukia went back to work in a hurry as soon as they saw their boss.

***

Ichigo gave an enthusiastic sigh as he patted his belly. He felt satisfied. "I'm stuffed and the food was great!"

"Yeah, it sure was. I haven't had any restaurant food in a long time, and this was well worth my money." Grimmjow agreed with the younger boy as he grinned.

They were walking home. It was late out and about. They were chatting in the restaurant too long. Ichigo didn't see Kon there. (It wasn't that he was expecting his brother to be there or anything of the sort.) They reached their houses. Grimmjow looked to Ichigo with his usual grin and he rubbed the orange haired boy's hair. "See you later. I had a good time."

Ichigo felt the warm hand that patted his hair going away. His hair still felt warm. He wanted to be with the third year, but he hesitated. His voice spoke on his own. "C-can I hang out for some more? We're… neighbors, after all."

The blue haired boy was a little surprised, and he grinned again. "Yeah, sure. Follow me."

The two walked to the taller boy's house. It was the same as usual, except for a few boxes lying around. Ichigo wondered when the third year was packing up or if these were around. "What's with the boxes?"

"Oh, those? After graduation, I plan to move back to Hokkaido where my parents live. There's a university that I can attend there for my convenience. I have nothing much to do here except graduate." Grimmjow shrugged as he rubbed the back of his head.

Ichigo was shocked and alarmed as he stared at Grimmjow. The third year noticed the boy's eyes filled with alarm and also desperation. In the back of his head, Grimmjow thought it was not what he was thinking, but he strangely wished that it was. He smirked. "Why are you looking alarmed? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing is! It's just shocking that's all!" Ichigo stated feeling himself blush as he shifted his eyes away from the third year.

"Do you not want me to leave?"

"Eh-I…" Ichigo looked back to the taller teen, staring into teal blue eyes. He felt lost in them. They were not full of tease this time, but instead, of emotion. Ichigo felt confusion.

Then, Grimmjow caressed the boy's face. His hand made slow smooth circles on the boy's cheeks to feeling the smooth lips with his thumb. Ichigo shivered. His cheeks became a nice tint of red. He looked upwards at the third year, who seemed lost in thought. Ichigo reached up with his hand and he felt the teal haired boy's cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing really… I guess I'm livelier than I use to be…" Grimmjow gave one last look in those hazel orbs of the boy's before turning around. "So, why do you want to hang out here?"

"No reason, really." Ichigo shrugged. He felt a bit of disappointment as he stared at the third year's back. He had an urge to be held by the third year. Ichigo felt confusion again. He wondered what's wrong with himself. His heart was fluttering and he felt strangely hot.

***

At an apartment building, Kaien felt vibration coming from his pocket. He was annoyed, knowing it was from his phone. He wondered who was calling him. He looked to Tatsuki, who was sleeping on his lap. They were on a couch, starting to sleep. Kaien pulled out his phone carefully. "Hello?"

"Yo, Kaien! Do you know where Ichigo and Hichigo are?" It was Kon's voice. He sounded frantic and tired.

"Weird…Hichigo should be in his room. Did you check?" Kaien asked in a little worry after pondering a few theories.

"Yeah, I did, but…did you see how it looked like today?" The sound of his brother's voice sounded scared.

Kaien's eyebrows tilted towards the middle. He felt worried. He carefully shook Tatsuki, who woke up with a struggle. He mouthed to her that he needed to go. Tatsuki nodded her head. Kaien continued his talk on the phone, and he sighed as he stood up from the couch. "No, I haven't. Is it a mess?"

"Yeah…It's a wreck actually. It's like a tornado might have hit too. The window's broken. Clothes are all over the place. The blanket's torn up, and the manga along with everything else is everywhere. It's all over the place." Kon confirmed as he rubbed the back of his head in worry.

"I see…Dammit…" Kaien felt angry for not watching Hichigo long enough. He cursed his own stupidity. He was worried about Ichigo that he forgot about Hichigo's actions. His white haired brother was very unpredictable. There's no telling what he would do in his rage and depression. Hichigo could do a number of harmful things. It's just unexpected most of the time.

Tatsuki was worried. She saw Kaien's troubled expression of worry and frustration. "Go, Kaien. Whatever it is, just go!"

"Yeah, you're right about that. Kon, I'll call you back later. See you, Tatsuki, and I'll have to use your bike." Kaien smiled apologetically as he left her apartment.

"Yeah, it's fine! Wait, I'll come too!" His girlfriend ran after him. She felt the need to go with Kaien. She felt that something might happen to him since her boyfriend was unpredictable as well. _Come to think of it, all of the brothers seemed to share the common trait of getting into trouble of harming themselves and others, but it's mostly aimed at themselves... _

She led the way to the storage room. There were two bikes, and both of them took each one in a hurry. Kaien led the way home. Both he and his girlfriend were having a bad feeling about this.

***

An hour before, Hichigo was panting. He was out of breath. He was tired. All day long, he was able to avoid Ichigo, yet he wanted to be found by the orange haired boy. He was confused, angry, and frustrated. He was confused by Ichigo's words the last time he heard them. Then, he felt angry and told his brother to leave. Since then, in his rage, he subconsciously threw things around. His hands were getting bloody from cuts. He couldn't take it. He left soon after into the streets. He wondered around aimlessly, not caring where he was going or the fact that he was scaring off any persons on the block.

Those words kept coming into his head. Ichigo was looking at him with fear and uncertainty. The desperate kiss that he forced onto Ichigo and the fear in Ichigo's eyes kept entering his mind. Images of his brother kept popping into his head. It hurts to see that his brother ran away from him, and then, he came back to try to talk to Hichigo again. But then, Hichigo didn't accept those words. It was unfair. Ichigo should have belonged to him. He always was and have been his. They had a closer bond. So, why didn't Ichigo look at Hichigo the same way? Is it because it's disgusting and foul? Is it because Ichigo didn't love him the way he did towards Ichigo? It was all too confusing.

The white haired boy continued to walk into the streets, and the lights were dimming as he continued to no where in mind. Hichigo didn't want to come home to an empty house. He didn't want to go to school where he would have to avoid Ichigo again like a game of cat and mouse. He had no place in mind to go.

His thoughts were interrupted as he looked to the right. His vision began to get brighter and brighter until he no longer was able to think. He couldn't feel physically. The light turned into darkness as he fell to the ground twenty feet away. There were lights flashing and people.

Where in the world was he?

***

"Kaien, what's this about Hichigo?" Tatsuki asked with concern.

They were both speed pedaling down the streets, careful of oncoming cars. They were able to piss some drivers off and Kaien almost hit a car. But, none of that matters. Kaien didn't care about himself for the time being as long as he was able to find Hichigo and get some sense into his younger brother. _That darn brother of mine…!_

Then, his phone in his pocket went off. It was an emergency call from Kon. He picked it up as he pedaled. "Yeah, Kon?! Make it quick!"

"Hichigo's been sent to the hospital! I just got a call from the doctors there!" Kon stated in a frantic and panicked state.

"The hospital?! What did they say?!" Kaien stopped in his tracks, skidding to a stop. He was alarmed now. Tatsuki stopped by his side.

"A car struck him, but I'm on my way now! Call Ichigo!" Kon stated in a rush as he put on his shoes.

"Kon, Ichigo's right next door on your left when you get out of the house! Right now, I'm going to go to the hospital to see what's up with Hichigo, ok?!" Kaien stated in a hurry, turning his bike towards north.

"Y-yeah, I got it. Bye!" Kon hung up on the phone.

Kaien flipped his phone back into his pocket. Before he could kick off the ground, Tatsuki held his arm. Kaien gave her a questioning look. "What?"

Tatsuki was a bit surprised to see that her boyfriend changed expressions when it comes to her. She gave a sigh. "Before you go, take a deep breath and relax yourself, Kaien."

Her black haired boyfriend was confused at the moment, but realization hit him. He gave a sigh as his shoulders slumped. Then, he screamed out loudly, shocking both he and his girlfriend. He panted as he rubbed his temples. He gave another sigh. He smiled to Tatsuki and brought her into an embrace. "Thank you, Tatsuki…"

"It's no problem." She stated as she wrapped her arms around him. Kaien was a real piece of work to take care of. He was the oldest brother yet he had to take care of everyone in the family and including her, Tatsuki. She learned that he was like that when she first met him. She loved him for what he was. He was caring and kind. But, he was always avoiding the hardships and pain that he bared. Kaien never let anyone know that he was in pain, not even her. It hurts her to know that she wasn't good enough, but it wasn't an issue that she would make a deal out of. She knew Kaien enough to take care of him, and she will be able to care for him when the time comes. The time can never come though because Kaien is that kind of person. The kind that won't let anyone be in pain nor himself for that matter.

Tatsuki released the embrace. She caressed her boyfriend's face. Kaien leaned into her touch as he held her hand. He smiled gently at her. "Let's go now."

"Yeah, we should." She smiled back at him.

The two began to pedal. Kaien was in a hurry. He had no time to be dealing with anything else. Tatsuki followed after him.

***

Two hours ago, Ichigo and Grimmjow decided to watch a movie. They had to set up the television set with the DVD player along with the cords and connecting them to the outlet and the devices seeing that they needed it for their movie or they could have settle for Grimmjow's laptop, which was very small to watch a movie on.

"You haven't watched anything ever since you moved here?" Ichigo questioned the third year.

"Why would I? I had my laptop with me in the room so I can watch about almost anything. As long as I don't sell anything that I download, I'm cool with it." Grimmjow shrugged, looking at the instructions manual.

"Well, it would be convenient for both you and…Ulquiorra…if you needed TV to watch or something…" Ichigo stated in an apologetic way with a low tone.

Grimmjow looked to the boy, who turned around with his back facing the third year. He watched Ichigo trying to connect the cords behind the giant television set. The boy was too short. He surprised him by grabbing the boy from the back of his shirt, and he took the chords out of his hand. "I'll do it, and you shouldn't think of that now of all times. It's the past. Nothing more…"

"But…"

"Shut up and help me with this." Grimmjow stated angrily. He disliked the fact that Ichigo would be upset over that traumatic experience even though he couldn't blame him. Grimmjow didn't mean to sound as though he didn't care. He remembered his old friend well more than Ichigo. He just didn't want to disrespect Ulquiorra's wish. After all, his childhood friend was able to be with his parents again.

After another ten minutes, they were able to get the TV going, and they put in a DVD. They sat on the floor, watching it since there were no couches to sit on to enjoy the atmosphere.

Another hour has passed, and Ichigo fell asleep on the soft floor. Grimmjow continued to watch it. He looked to Ichigo, seeing him curled up and sleeping peacefully. He noticed a few things. The soft orange hair, the innocent sleeping face, and the beautiful masculine yet feminine face…Ichigo looked more appealing than before. Grimmjow noticed the features, but he took more of an interest now.

As he reached out with his hand to touch that boy's hair, a sudden loud knocking noise disturbed the peace. The blue haired teen was alarmed and annoyed. Ichigo woke up with a startle. Grunting, Grimmjow stood up, and he walked towards the door. He peaked out of the window. "Hey, it's your look-a-like, Ichigo."

"My look-a-like? Oh, it's probably Kon." Ichigo stated as he rubbed his eyes and yawned. He stood up and he walked towards the door, wondering what Kon is doing here.

Grimmjow opened the door. Before he could ask what the older Kurosaki wanted, Kon frantically stated, "Ichigo, Hichigo's in the hospital! You have to go now!"

Ichigo's eyes went wide. He felt shock in an instant. "Hichigo?"

"Yeah, that Hichigo! We have to go now! Kaien is on his way! Let's go now!" Kon panicked frantically.

Ichigo clearly didn't move. He was shocked of the news. Grimmjow sighed, leaving in an instant, and he came back with keys. He pulled Ichigo with him. "Come on! We can use my motorcycle. I'm sorry, but your other look-a-like has to use something else. Only two people can ride this vehicle."

"Yeah, sure! I'll use my bike, and go now!" Kon ran off back to his house. He took his bike and pedaled away with speed.

Back in the house, Ichigo was being dragged on his feet, but he got his focus back. "Let go now. I can walk."

Grimmjow released him when he eyed the boy. He stopped in his tracks when he remembered something just now. He wanted to talk to the boy about it every time Ichigo looked upset or drowning in his own sadness. It always gets to him, and now, he had the chance to talk to the orange haired first year about it. "Ichigo, there's something that I want to talk to you about."

Ichigo was alarmed when he looked upwards at the third year, but he quickly looked away to the side. "Can it wait? I have to go see Hichigo now."

"It concerns him too, but mostly it's you." Grimmjow stated with tense eyes.

Ichigo felt doubt and he didn't feel like talking now since he was too worried. He decided to head over to the front door, but a hand on the wall stopped him from going. He eyed Grimmjow with warning in his eyes. "I can't. I'll go to the hospital on my own if you're not going to take me."

"I'll take you as soon as we have this conversation over. I want to ask you this." Grimmjow stated putting another hand on Ichigo's other side of escape.

The orange haired boy was trapped. He couldn't dodge out of this if he tried to. He sighed. "What is it?"

"For the past few days, you have been hanging out with me rather than your brother. You don't usually hang out with me when you want to obviously. I want to know what's up with you and your brother." Grimmjow stated. He looked to the orange haired boy, who grew quiet with shock. His hand held the boy's chin, and he turned his head to look at Grimmjow directly.

Ichigo reached up and patted Grimmjow's hand away to let go. He felt uncomfortable under the third year's gaze. "I…ever since four days ago, I was avoiding Hichigo because he…he k-k…kissed me…"

Grimmjow was shocked. His arms slacked and they fell to his side. Ichigo held his other arm and he continued. "Ever since then, I tried my best to avoid him. That night, I didn't want to go home, and I decided to come here… I just wanted to see someone that wasn't part of the family, so I came here. I have been having a hard time. I was able to talk to Kaien about it, and he told me that I had to sort out my feelings. It helped, and I tried to talk to Hichigo about them. He… didn't understand, and he told me to leave. He didn't want to see me."

Grimmjow leaned against the wall behind him. He didn't know what to say. The poor boy was in shock and he didn't know what to do. The blue haired boy might have been able to help, but Ichigo didn't come to him for help. He thought that the orange haired boy might have come here for something else besides the fact that he wasn't part of the family. It had to be something else, or was it really something else? The blue haired third year sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "I see… And, I guess that's why you have been coming to see me for awhile now…"

"Y-yeah…that's why…I'm sorry…" Ichigo stated. His voice was low.

Grimmjow looked to the boy as he reached out with his hand. He rubbed the orange hair. It was softer than he thought it would be to his comfort. His hand went downwards to caress the boy's cheek, feeling Ichigo stiffen to the touch. The third year felt amused as he smirked but he grew serious. He had another question in mind. "Then, I have another question… What's the connection between your cries and family?"

Then, immediately, flashes of memories ran through his head. It's as though someone pressed the fast forward button. There was nothing but images of his parents smiling at him. It was like an old movie. It all ended in a flash as a single tear fell from the corner of his eyes down his cheek to the floor. His memory ended when he heard the fatal sound of screeching tires and broken glass.

"Ichigo…?"

***

Kon left his bike to the side as he panted. He ran towards the information desk, demanding to know where his brothers were. The nurses behind the desk were alarmed, but they told him the room number nonetheless. (They understood the matter most of the time since they were always facing frantic family members or love ones or friends demanding where so and so were.) The orange haired boy ran up the emergency stairs instead of the elevator. After ten flights of steps, he found the level of floor that he needed to find. Ten seconds later, he found the room number. He opened the door in a hurry, seeing Kaien, and Tatsuki standing by the bed. Sleeping unconsciously on the bed, the white haired brother was bandaged and stitched up. It was a shocking sight. There was a bandage around Hichigo's head. A band aid was on the white haired boy's left cheek near the ear. His arms were stitched and bandaged up. An IV pole was nearby connected to the boy's vein in his arm.

Kon leaned against the wall as he felt his temples with his hand. "Darn…If Ichigo was to see… Hichigo like this…"

"Yeah, I know…" Kaien stated, sounding harsh. He knew it will come as soon as Ichigo arrives. It'll be too much to bear. Hichigo hasn't accepted Ichigo's feelings yet, and this is the worse case that the orange haired younger quadruplet will face. "There's no use hiding it…"

"Yeah…So, what did the doctors say?" Kon asked, walking to join by his brother's side.

"A car crashed into him. The driver told the doctors and the cops that he didn't see Hichigo while driving on that dim lit street. I saw it on the way here. But, now that Hichigo's like, I don't know what to do." Kaien stated, turning away from his brother and his girlfriend.

Tatsuki and Kon looked at each other with worried glances. The second oldest sighed as he patted his brother on the back. "Maybe you shouldn't do anything at all."

Kaien looked back at him. He was interested in his brother's words. Kon continued. "Let's see what the outcome will be when Ichigo comes. It might turn out to be right or wrong depending on the outcome. It may be a cruel way to say this is very convenient, but there is no other way."

"Yeah, good idea. That's a good plan." Kaien gave a smile of relief to Kon, who thumbs up his brother.

The three stayed quiet, not sure of what to say next. Tatsuki and Kaien were by the wall, holding hands. Kon sighed, moving from place to place. The black haired brother just remembered about another person missing at the scene. "Hey, did you tell Ichigo?"

"Yeah, I did, but the blue haired guy told me to go ahead since the two were coming together. I don't know how long it's been though. I took off and it must have been twenty minutes already." Kon stated estimating the time as he stared at the clock.

"I thought he would be with you, but if it's the other guy, then its fine." Kaien stated as he looked towards the ground.

Kon turned around, looking at his older quadruplet. He had an interesting question in his head. "Do you know that guy?"

"No, a little though. Why?" Kaien asked, looking up at his brother.

"Just asking. You make it sound as though you knew him, this blue haired third year that Ichigo hung out with. Shuuhei said the same thing to me too." Kon shrugged his shoulders.

"A few days after the semester started, I went home alone, and then, Ichigo saw me coming home. He was at that third year's house. He told me that he didn't have his house keys." Kaien stated with a stretch of his arms. He remembered the scene quite well. It was humorous. Ichigo should have his keys if he knew if he was going home on his own.

"I see. That's it? Did he live alone?" Kon suddenly felt interested.

"Why the sudden interest when you have Rukia?" Kaien smirked at his younger brother.

"Sh-shut up!" Kon bonked his brother on the head. He hated to be teased.

Then, Kon got a full smack in the head, and he looked at Tatsuki, who looked angry at him. "Don't go smacking my boyfriend like that."

The orange haired brother was speechless. He never got hit by girls in his whole life, not even by his own mother. Kaien burst out laughing. "That's ok, Tatsuki. I was just teasing him. Oh, man, that was a good one."

"Ah, but he deserves it. Womanizers need to be hit." Tatsuki nodded her head to her own agreement.

Then, they heard the door opened, and they turned their heads to see Ichigo and Grimmjow. The room was suddenly quiet. The youngest orange haired boy walked over to Hichigo. He couldn't believe his eyes. Hichigo lay in bed heavily covered in bandages and sleeping. He shook suddenly and he quickly walked out. Grimmjow looked from the white haired boy to the door. He soon left after Ichigo. Kon and Kaien watched the two, wondering what's going to happen next. Tatsuki knew the outcome, but there were two results to this.

After some time, Kon stood up. He stated, "I'm gonna go home now. I'll be my usual self though. This was the second time that happened, and I have to be mature enough to take it on as a better guy than now."

"Yeah, go now." Kaien agreed, nodding his head. He watched his younger quadruplet leaving the room. The door creaked as it closed. He turned to Tatsuki, who noticed him looking at her. He put an arm around her. "I have something to tell you. I want you to listen carefully and tell me what you think afterwards. It's not about me though. The story is…"

***

Grimmjow had trouble catching up to the boy. It may have been late at night, but there were some people along the way. It looked like Ichigo was going towards outside, and he made it into an elevator, not seeing the doors closing in on Grimmjow. Inside the box, Ichigo tried to hold it in. His tears were ready to burst again. The doors opened, and he entered the first floor. There was hardly any one around. It was dark. He felt shivers up his spine, but he shook it off. The only lights on were the exit signs by the doors. It was creepy.

Then, he felt something on his shoulder and he jumped with a scream. A hand covered his mouth, and he looked behind him to see Grimmjow, who shushed him with a hand motion to his lips. "It's a hospital. Be quiet."

"Yeah, I know, but you scared me just now!" Ichigo whispered loudly as he took Grimmjow's hand off of him.

"You sure get scared easily. Hey, where are you going?" Grimmjow saw the orange haired boy turned to walk out of the building. He followed after him.

They were outside of the hospital. The night skies were clear with the full moon shining with an eerie light. The wind blew. Grimmjow looked to Ichigo, who stopped not too far away. He starred up at the moon. After a moment, he spoke again. "I should tell you something. It's about that question you last asked me about and I couldn't answer. Now though, I'm hoping that you would listen to my story."

Grimmjow was struck by something in his heart as he looked into the boy's lonely hazel shining eyes. The blue haired boy nodded his head, urging for Ichigo to continue.

"The story goes like this…"

* * *

Please review.

Oh man, I didn't notice how much words I used in this chapter, but it was worth it.

Silly side note: I was half asleep while typing this up. (Rechecking the story is worth it! Its amazing! I caught so much mistakes and words that shouldn't have been used in the wrong places.) The chapter was funny in the rough draft format. In the final stage, its even better to enjoy.


	14. Truth of All Truths

It's another long chapter, but I'm content with making long chapters. This time I didn't focus on the Word Count on Microsoft Word. I'm content with how this chapter turned out to be. I just hope it wasn't too rushed.

Thank you all for the reviews. I think this fanfic will soon end, but I'm not sure. I don't like to think of the future.

Disclaimor: Bleach isn't mine.

* * *

_Fifteen years ago, the four quadruplets were born into the Kurosaki family on July fifteenth. Masaki and Isshin were very surprised and happy to be having four boys at once. _

_Kaien was the oldest, and he was very bright. He smiled a lot, and he cried less compared to his quadruplets. He had black hair and blue eyes. He learned things very quickly. He was better at adapting to his area as well. Kon was the second oldest. He was born two minutes later after Kaien. He had vibrant but rough orange hair and he had brown eyes. He was loud when he was either crying or expressing his emotions. He learned to walk very quickly. It seemed natural for him to just do what he wanted. He liked to talk too, especially on questioning anything that he saw that fascinated him. Hichigo was the next one in line. He was four minutes younger than Kon and six minutes younger than Kaien. He was different in appearance but he still looked like Kaien and Kon. He had white hair, his skin was pale, and his eyes were black with golden to yellow pupils. He was quiet, and he had no problem with walking and speaking. He kept to himself most of the time, so he was silent until he asked for something. And, finally, Ichigo was born. He was the youngest. He was born a minute after Hichigo. He had bright soft orange hair, and hazel eyes. He was different from his brothers. He was dotted on most of the time, but he wasn't spoiled necessarily. He wasn't as bright as Kaien, or loud or obnoxious as Kon was, or quiet as Hichigo. Ichigo was very emotional and sensitive. He was very caring, and expressive. He was always around his mother when he was at home. He would ask her a lot of things, and his mother would answer them. She smiled a lot to him, and she loved him as she loved her other sons._

_They entered elementary school at the age of five. School was a place of anew, adventure, and excitement. Kaien was happy since he liked to learn a lot of new things. Kon liked to have new friends around. Hichigo stood by Ichigo's side, holding his hand. Ichigo wouldn't mind and he played where he wanted to be in and played with things that he wanted to do with. A few years have gone by nicely with no trouble. Kaien decided to join camp with the class. Kon wanted to join a sport. Hichigo kept silent again, not feeling motivated to do anything like his older brother did. Ichigo would want to go to places, such as day care and playgrounds with swings and slides. _

_In the summer, there were times where Masaki had a hard time watching her youngest sons while Kon and Kaien were away to camp. Isshin was busy with hospital work, so he couldn't spend much time with the family until late at night. Ichigo's mother would place the kids in day care programs while out working at her job. She came back at times to pick them up. It was a sudden time as well. It was the beginning of a problem for Ichigo since he learned that he was the center of teasing._

"_Class, we have two new boys joining us and they're brothers." Momo Hinamori stated with a pleasant smile. "Please, introduce yourselves."_

"_Hichigo Kurosaki." Hichigo stated without any emotion._

"_Ichigo Kurosaki. Nice to meet you." Ichigo stated with a bright smile._

"_I-Ichigo?! What kind of a name is that? Did your parents name you after some kind of fruit?" a boy stated while laughing._

_The whole class laughed out loud. Hinamori was shocked and she tried to get her class to settle down. Ichigo began to cry as he held onto his brother. Hichigo suddenly felt this ugly feeling inside him. He glared at the class as his pupils turned yellow. "Hey, you big heads! Stop laughing! You're no better, meanies!"_

"_B-big heads?"_

"_Meanie?"_

_The class began to grow into more of an uproar. Hinamori tried again to settle her class down until another instructor came to help. Ukitake Jyuushirou was the one to bring the peace to the class with candy while smiling. Hinamori apologized to him, but he paid no mind. While the class was silent with an active indoor duty, Ukitake talked to the Kurosaki brothers. He had them in the corner so he can talk to them separately without letting the other children hear. He smiled to them calmly. "So, you're both new, right?"_

"_Yes!" Ichigo sniffed while Hichigo stated in a monotone.  
"I see. And, you, you're Ichigo, aren't you?" Ukitake stated as he directed his friendly gaze to the younger quadruplet._

_Ichigo was still wiping his eyes. He nodded his head. "Yes, sir."_

_Ukitake had a huge hit to the heart when he heard 'sir' from the young boy. He chuckled. "Well, I'm old enough to be called sir, but you can just call me Mr. Ukitake or Jyuushirou. So, Ichigo and Hichigo, you should both get along with the other children. They're the same as they were like you guys. I'll have one of the kids to be with you at times so you can ask him things when I'm not around. Renji!"_

_A boy with read hair, tied in a ponytail, came towards the group in the corner. Renji Abarai looked to Ukitake in wonder. "Yes?"_

"_These two are new, so I want you to be with them at times when Hinamori and I are not around. You're the earliest one here at the beginning, so I want these two to be with someone who is familiar with things. Can you do that?" Ukitake asked with a smile._

"_Yes, I can! I'll do it!" Renji grinned widely with crooked teeth._

"_That's the spirit!" Ukitake gave a huge pat on the red head's shoulder._

_Afterwards, Renji showed the two boys around the room. Ichigo was feeling intrigued, and he began to ask Renji questions of what caught his eye. Hichigo was bored, and he wanted to do something else rather than hearing the red head touring them around the room. _

_The day ended soon, and their mother came to pick them up. Ichigo was happy and he ran towards her. Hichigo ran after him. Masaki smiled happily down to both boys. She knelt down to their level. "How was your day here?"_

"_It was fun! Renji showed me around!" Ichigo expressed happily to his mother._

"_It's ok. I get to draw." Hichigo stated, showing Masaki his drawing._

"_That's very awesome. I'm glad you two had a good time here then. Would you like to come back tomorrow?" Their mother asked with a kind and gentle smile._

"_Yes!" The quadruplets stated one happily while the other stated in a dull monotone. _

_Their mother smiled again, feeling satisfied. She stood up to her full height. She offered both hands to them. "Well, let's go home. We'll buy ice cream on the way. It is hot today."_

_Ichigo and Hichigo expressed their love for ice cream as they each took her by the hand. They began to tell her about their first day. Their mother was happy to hear their enthusiasm. _

_The next day, they came back to daycare. Renji was happy to see them, and he began to make friends with them. Hichigo wasn't happy about it, but he didn't express it out loud. He stayed quiet while watching his younger brother play with Renji. It looked like they were having fun. Hichigo grew to not make friends with anyone, not even in school or daycare. He stayed by Ichigo's side no matter what even if he was ignored most of the time. He continued to watch his brother play with the red head happily._

_At the construction playground, Ichigo and Renji were playing in the sand. Shuuhei and Kira came to join the two. Hichigo continued to watch, but he eventually joined the group. They began to help out with making the sand sculpture, but to their disappointment, Hinamori and Ukitake told the children to come back inside. Ichigo ignored the caretakers, and he continued to build the sculpture. The group decided to make it into a giant sand castle. With everyone returning inside, he had a harder time building it. A shadow came, and he looked to see that it was Ukitake, who looked puzzled at the boy. He went to knee level with the boy. "I called your name a few times, Ichigo. It's time to go inside."_

"_No! I have to finish this!" Ichigo stated with determination. He continued on building his castle._

_Ukitake chuckled as he smiled. "Well, Ichigo, don't you want to finish it with your brother, Renji, Shuuhei, and Kira?"_

"_Yeah, but…" Ichigo stopped in what he was doing. He started to feel guilty._

_Ukitake patted the boy gently on the back. "It's all right. I understand that you want to finish it and impress them, but you should understand. There's always tomorrow and the next day after that and the next day after that. You have time, so don't worry."_

_Ichigo looked thoughtful, and then, he smiled brightly to the long white haired teacher. "Sure! I'll come back tomorrow to finish it with everyone!"_

_Ukitake smiled happily to the boy as they both walked back inside the building. _

_Unbeknownst to everyone, the white haired caretaker began to cough roughly. He looked at the rest of the kids with kind eyes. You're lucky to have time, Ichigo…unlike me…_

_The next day, Ichigo showed a sign of disappointment. Masaki wasn't sure of what to do. Hichigo sighed with disappointment. On the door, there was a sign that stated 'Sorry for the inconvenience, but the daycare is closed today'. Masaki looked to Ichigo who got teary eyed. She knelt in front of him and she offered a smile to him. "There will always be tomorrow. Maybe they had an emergency and they couldn't do anything about it."_

"_Yeah, but…Mr. Ukitake said I could come back today, but now…" Ichigo looked at the sign sadly._

"_Well, what happened here?"_

_The three turned to see Renji and a woman, whom they presumed to be his mother. Masaki smiled kindly to the other woman. "It seems that the day care is closed today."_

"_Oh, I see. That's really disappointing. Renji here told me that he wanted to come back to make this sand castle." The red head's mother stated with a dramatic sigh._

"_I really do, and that's Ichigo, mom." Renji pointed to the orange haired boy._

"_Eh? That Ichigo, Renji?" His mother asked, looking to the orange haired boy._

"_Do you know him, you two?" Masaki asked, looking from Ichigo to Hichigo, who nodded their heads in answer._

_It didn't take long for the boys to be reunited together, and the mothers began to enjoy each other's company. They decided to spend time together while watching the kids at the playing construction site. Upon going to the site, they saw Shuuhei and Kira. The two older boys waved to the younger ones and they joined them. Hichigo did the same routine of watching the kids, but he joined them again after some time. Shuuhei tried talking to him, but he received not much of an answer. Ichigo looked to his brother curiously. "Hichigo?"_

"_Yeah?" Hichigo looked to his brother with wonder._

"_Nothing. Want to help me with this part?" Ichigo stated with a smile, pointing to the castle._

_Hichigo nodded. The rest of the group continued on with building the castle. The mothers were enjoying the sight while talking amongst themselves. _

_Later in the summer, the boys' birthday was coming up, and they had a huge party. Isshin was able to get a day off by a close margin, and he brought presents as well as a giant chocolate cake for his sons. Masaki invited the other boys from daycare as well. It was a huge party full of laughter and happiness. Everyone enjoyed their time. The house was a mess, yet it was still fun. Masaki and Isshin thought it was worth to see their boys' smiles, including Hichigo's. The day ended, and the kids were pretty much sleeping in the living room altogether. Masaki and Isshin cleaned quietly, trying to not disturb their sons' peaceful sleep._

_Days have gone by, and the day care was still closed. Masaki was informed by the caretakers that the day care was closed for the rest of the summer because Ukitake passed away a few days ago from tuberculosis. It was sad news for Hinamori and the rest of the day care instructors. Masaki didn't know him that well, but she felt a little emotional for them and the kids. She told Ichigo and Hichigo about Ukitake going away up above. They took it as any other news, and they were hoping that Ukitake will go on living in peace. _

_The years past by. Summer came in again. The four boys turned eight years old. Kaien took another camping trip for the summer to enjoy, and Kon liked to go to a sports camp. Hichigo decided to take karate camp as something to pass the time and learn. Ichigo didn't do anything but he stayed by his mother's side as usual. _

_Some days later, Ichigo received a cold. He threw fits of attacks. He couldn't breathe well. Three days have passed, and he had a heavy fever. Masaki couldn't do anything to cure him. She had him stay in bed, eating mostly liquids, taking vitamin c, and staying cool. Nothing worked at all. Ichigo's coughs were getting worse, and Masaki panicked. She didn't want her youngest son to die._

_She took out a phone, and called Isshin to come and check on Ichigo. His father came and he checked for the usual signs. It was late at night. Ichigo breathed heavily, and his temperature was rising. Isshin sighed, feeling gloomy. "I'll have to take him to the hospital. Nothing seems to work for him here."_

"_Yes, please do. I'll come too." Masaki looked sad. Both parents packed into the car only to see that it was raining hard. But, that didn't stop them._

_Isshin carried Ichigo and put him in the back seat. He breathed heavily, and he felt nauseous. As the car maneuvered out and driving on the road, he got dizzy. He rested his head to calm himself. He couldn't take it anymore. "Mom, dad, are we there yet?"_

"_No, it'll take fifteen minutes, but I know a short cut, son." Isshin stated, smiling to his son with hope._

_Ichigo didn't say anything, but he smiled back to his father. He appreciated what his father and mother were doing for him. He couldn't be any happier than he was. He wanted to get better soon. _

_Isshin took a short cut that brought them out of town. Masaki and Ichigo didn't question him since he always went to the same hospital to work at. They can see the sea after minutes have passed as the hard rain topped the rooftops hard. They couldn't see out of the windows since the rain was hard. It was dark and there were hardly any other cars on the same and opposite path that they took. They reached the cliff in seconds, but it was the most regrettable thing that happened._

_There were lights coming towards them as there was the sound of a huge horn. It was a truck, and the driver was honking at them. Isshin cursed as he turned the wheel hard. To his dismay, the car spun and it hit the rail, falling into the dark trees. The car crashed towards the ground. Ichigo couldn't tell what was going on, but he hung on tight. The windows broke into pieces as rain hit him._

_It soon ended as the car landed hard onto the surface. Ichigo couldn't see. He felt his hands hurting as well as the rest of his body. He looked around in the darkness. His eyes adjusted, and he panicked. He could see neither his mother nor father in the car. The car was a wreck in the inside. It was crushed. Ichigo had no choice but to get out. The windows were open, and there were broken glass. He went out, only cutting himself in the process. "Mom! Dad! Are you there?! Answer me!"_

_He walked towards the front of the car. He looked around. He couldn't see them. He felt panic and fear. His heart was thumbing loudly. He coughed again as he walked. He didn't feel the hard cold rain and the pain from his small body. He decided to return back to the car and stay. He had no hope of finding his parents. He decided to wait. His tears began to fall. He didn't know what to do. He felt hopeless and helpless. He curled up as he laid in the back seat. "Kaien… Kon… Hichigo… I wish you guys were here…"_

_***_

"…_go…"_

"_Ichigo…!"_

"_Ichigo!"_

_His eyes opened wide as Ichigo heard familiar voices. His senses were much better. He looked to see that he was not in his room. It was white. Ichigo was covered up in bandages. Some on his face and both his arms were covered in white bandages. He looked around, and he saw the faces of his brothers. They were worried yet they were smiling with relief. Kaien hugged his younger quadruplet. "Thank god you're ok, Ichigo!"_

"_Yeah, man! You worried us! I had to get out of camp!" Kon stated faking his anger._

"_You guys came? So, where am I?" Ichigo asked, rubbing his eyes._

_His older brothers gave a nervous look to each other. Ichigo was confused, and he asked another question that startled them. "Where are mom and dad? I don't see them here. Where are they?"_

_Kaien and Kon looked worried. Tears began to run. Hichigo gave a sigh as he looked sadly to the ground. Ichigo couldn't understand their silence. His older quadruplet decided to say the truth. "The doctors told us that they died. They also said that you were lucky to be alive with all those scratches and scars and bruises."_

_Ichigo's eyes went wide. He felt shock. His lips twitched. "Y-you're joking, right? Mom and dad are alive. They're here, aren't they?"_

"_I-Ichigo! Where are you going?" Kaien panicked as Ichigo got off the bed as his IV line got out of his arm. _

_Ichigo ran out of the room into the halls. He saw doctors, nurses, and other patients. He didn't see his parents. He looked around as he ran. He yelled out, "Mom! Dad! Are you here?! Answer me!"_

"_Ichigo! Stop!" Kaien ran after his orange haired younger quadruplet._

"_Ichigo!" Kon yelled as he ran ahead._

"_Ichigo." Hichigo joined with his brothers in the chase._

"_Mom! Dad! Where are you?!" Ichigo yelled out in desperation. He couldn't find them anywhere, not on this floor._

_The doctors and nurses were giving them odd looks. Some tried to get Ichigo, but it was packed with people. Ichigo continued to run until someone grabbed him by the arm. He looked upwards to see another doctor. It was a woman with dark fair skin and blond hair, and her name was Halibel. Ichigo tried to get his arm back, but she held on tight. The boy cried, "Let go! I need to find mom and dad!"_

"_Boy, your parents…are dead." Halibel stated with melancholy in her voice with a tint of sadness. She knelt down to his level._

_Ichigo couldn't comprehend her words, but he began to understand. Tears came and they fell from his eyes. He began to cry out. Halibel patted him on the head. She stood back up and led him back to his room. She saw his brothers, and she pushed him towards them. Kaien, Kon, and Hichigo hugged Ichigo in a group hug. Ichigo broke down, crying. He blamed himself many times over and over again. The tears wouldn't stop. _

_A few hours later, the boys were back in Ichigo's room, waiting for Halibel of the diagnosis report. She came in along with Yoruichi. (Yoruichi was the doctor's love interest.) The silent tall tanned woman sat on a stool. She looked to the boys. "Well, Ichigo is released from the hospital tomorrow. And, as for your parents, I'm sorry to say that you have already heard the news. They died from fatal wounds. Yoruichi here found Ichigo in the broken car. She saw both of your parents being lunged out of the car, which might have happened. Both of them had broken shards of glass in their bodies. They-"_

"_Um, Doctor Halibel, I think that's enough." Kaien stated sadly._

_Halibel noted the sad atmosphere that was in the room. She nodded her head in understanding. "Then, if there's nothing else. I shall take my leave. Yoruichi… You boys take care of yourselves…"_

_Both women left the room. It was silent room again. The three older siblings began to hear Ichigo sobbing again. Kaien got closer to his brother and hugged him. "You shouldn't cry, Ichigo…"_

"_B-but, it's my fault…! Mom and dad are gone! They were going to take me here! It was raining hard and we couldn't see… There was this light and then, the car went off the cliff…!" Ichigo remembered the time that the car went off the road. He was still sick, but now, he could recall what happened. It just happened too fast._

_Since then, the boys began to huddle and support each other. It was a hard time for Ichigo especially. He blamed himself too much because he felt as though he took away his parents from his brothers. His loving mother was gone and his loud obnoxious father was here as well. _

_A few weeks later, the Kurosaki family held a funeral for the boys' parents. Masaki and Isshin's parents came to the funeral to see their kids off. The only problem left was to how to take care of the four boys. No one could take all of them in, and none of the boys wanted to be separated from each other either. Finally, there was a decision. The family decided to let the Kurosaki brothers live together in the same house while being supported by everyone else until they were able to leave for a new home. Everyone agreed on that final decision._

_**Back to the present…**_

Tatsuki and Grimmjow had the same, shocking expression as they stared at Ichigo and Kaien for telling them of what happened. Both Kurosaki brothers looked sad as they smiled.

Out in the halls, Kaien began trembling a bit as he hid his eyes behind his hand. "I couldn't blame Ichigo for what happened. I just couldn't. It was his fault although I was upset… Mom and dad suddenly died, trying to take my brother to the hospital… What can I do instead of blaming him? As his older brother, I had to support and care for him as I cared for Kon and Hichigo…"

Tatsuki stayed silent as she slowly got her boyfriend into an embrace. She could tell that he was crying. Kaien didn't know how to blame or he couldn't. No one was at fault. It just hurts too much. The pain was too unbearable. Their loved ones died on a rainy night. No one would know the outcome of the future. Things just happen. Nothing can be explained.

The first time in her relationship, she saw the tears falling from his eyes. She stayed silent, looking at him sadly. She couldn't do anything for him except hold him. In return, he wrapped his arms around her waist, crying into her shoulder. The tears fell onto her skin. She was surprised, but she felt sympathy for him. She could understand a little. It was different yet similar for her though. Her parents left her one day without saying anything. She hasn't seen them at all, but she wouldn't let it get to her.

After awhile, Kaien calmed down, and his tears stopped. He stood up as he held his girlfriend. He smiled gently and warmly at her. His eyes were still red from the tears. "Thank you, Tatsuki."

"Yeah, it's no problem." She smiled gently back at her boyfriend.

"Let's go home now." Kaien sighed as he leaned against her forehead. He received a nod from her, and they left the hospital together.

***

Outside of the hospital building, Ichigo just told Grimmjow of what happened in his childhood. Grimmjow wasn't so sure of how to react. It was shocking news. After telling the third year of what happened, Ichigo began to cry again. Whenever the third year was around, Ichigo seemed to always shed tears in front of him. It hurts to see. He heard the boy mumble, "I-it's my fault… I should have… gotten better. If I recovered earlier, both my parents… would still be here…"

The teal haired male grunted as he sighed. He brought Ichigo into an embrace, and Grimmjow wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. The orange haired boy would have panicked, but he felt warm and comforted. He felt a bit better, but the pain of recalling his parents' was too much for him. They died in that fatal car crash on that rainy night.

Before the boy could say anything, Grimmjow stated, "Ichigo… don't blame yourself… It's not your fault."

At the sound of his name, Ichigo felt his heart beat thumbed. It was a strange feeling yet he couldn't feel that his name sounded different the way Grimmjow spoke it in his lips and deep voice. He nodded his head. "I'm trying… Everyone says the same thing…especially Kaien…"

"I wouldn't blame him… You cry a lot… blaming yourself and such. If I was your brother, I would do the same thing only that I'm not your brother. Just your classmate…" Grimmjow stated as he rubbed the boy's back in soft and large circles.

Ichigo's eyes went a bit wide as his hands clenched onto Grimmjow's jacket. _Just a classmate…? It's more than that…_ "I think of you differently than that…Grimmjow…"

"Is that so?"

Ichigo cursed mentally himself. He just noticed he said that out loud. He looked to Grimmjow, who smirked downwards at him, which made Ichigo's blush raised to a red color that matched his name, and then, he looked away, feeling embarrassed. He felt the third year's hand caressing his face, directing his gaze to stare into deep blue eyes. Grimmjow stated, "And… I hope you don't think differently of me when I do this…"

Before he could ask what 'this' was, Ichigo felt Grimmjow's lips pressed tightly against his. Ichigo's first reaction was shock, which opened his mouth into a gasp. Grimmjow took that as an advantage to invade the boy's mouth with his tongue. His tongue explored places, dancing and teasing the boy's tongue playfully. In response, Ichigo moaned and groaned. He wanted air yet he wanted more of Grimmjow's taste. Ichigo was being over powered soon enough, letting Grimmjow winning the kiss with domination.

Soon enough, the two needed air, and they released each other. Ichigo panted as Grimmjow breathed in and out calmly. The orange haired boy looked back at Grimmjow, who felt guilty. There was no teasing intent in the third year's eyes. He meant by what he did. He looked back to the boy, "I'm sorry… I guess you hate me now… I'll just-"

Then, Ichigo stepped on his toes and he gently kissed the third year on the lips as he grasped Grimmjow's jacket front. He looked deeply into Grimmjow's eyes. "No, you shouldn't… You… made me realize something… I had… feelings for you. I just didn't know them yet…"

Ichigo looked downwards for a moment until Grimmjow's hand held the boy's chin and directed his gaze to look at the tall third year again. Ichigo saw a gentle smile. It didn't seem to suit the third year yet it did. It was different. Grimmjow leaned in to whisper in the boy's ear, "Thank you… I love you… Ichigo…"

It was another shock to the heart for Ichigo, but he couldn't help but smile to himself. He felt very happy. It's the best thing that he ever heard in his life. He's never been told of those words, yet now, he couldn't react in a certain way. He just smiled those words with bliss.

"What's that smile on your face for?" Grimmjow asked mocking in an annoying tone.

"I'm just… in a good mood…" Ichigo smiled brightly to the third year blue haired teenager.

That smile caught Grimmjow off guard. He couldn't think of a way to tease the boy like he normally would. He decided to just leave that plan alone and hold the boy in his arms.

Ichigo was pleased and happy, but another thought occurred in his head. _Hichigo… I have to settle things with him first…_

"Hmm…what's wrong?" Grimmjow asked feeling puzzled as Ichigo wanted to be released.

"I have to see Hichigo. I need to settle some things with him." Ichigo stated, looking upwards at his-now-boyfriend.

Grimmjow understood as he nodded his head. He remembered Ichigo telling him the incident of his brother, and seeing Ichigo's look-a-like with white hair and yellow eyes was very unusual and unnerving. Hichigo had a presence of scarring people off. The white haired boy was different from the rest of his brothers. He wasn't friendly, but moody. He'll say what he wants when he wants to. Plus, he was quite protective of his brother, Ichigo, the most.

The couple walked back inside the building to the elevator. It was quiet and dark. Ichigo shivered, feeling creep out. But, Grimmjow held his hand in comfort and reassurance. Ichigo looked upwards at him in thankfulness. The elevator continued upwards till they were on the level that they need to get to. The doors opened, revealing the hallways in pure light. It's better than darkness. The continued onwards to Hichigo's room. Ichigo opened the door, having his hand released out of Grimmjow's grip. He gulped, wondering if it was a good time to talk to his older white haired brother. If he was asleep, it would mean more time for Ichigo to talk to him. If he was awake, Ichigo didn't know what to say at first.

The later choice was true. Hichigo was awake. He was gazing out the window. He heard the door opened, and he looked to see Ichigo. The white haired brother sighed, "I thought I told you to leave. I don't want to see your filthy face."

The words hurt, but Ichigo remained where he was. He continued onward to his brother's bed. Grimmjow stayed where he was, seeing the younger brother getting closer and closer.

"What are you saying, Hichigo? I came to see you, and I want to tell you something that I haven't even finished yet." Ichigo stated. He felt too nervous. He didn't know what Hichigo will do now.

Finally, his older brother sighed as he looked to Ichigo. His orange haired brother had a sad and guilty look in his eyes. Hichigo's eyes moved to Grimmjow, who stood by the corner, leaning against the walls with arms crossed. Hichigo cursed mentally and then, he sighed again. "Let me hold your hand…Ichigo…"

"Ok…" Ichigo stated as he placed his hand on the bandaged one, feeling his brother intertwined his fingers around Ichigo's. Ichigo could see what Kaien meant by those words back at the time of the grave.

Before he could say anything, Hichigo stated with another sigh, "I know what you're gonna say. And, I can say that I won't be accepting of any bull that you tell me. But… I have to accept it even though I hate losing you to anyone else…"

Hichigo looked back at his brother's face, which showed shock. His white haired brother smirked as he reached out, gently touching his brother's face with his finger tips. Ichigo leaned against the touch, and he reached up with his hand to hold Hichigo's. Ichigo looked sadly at his brother but he smiled. "So, you do… accept my words…?"

"Of course, or I'd be the one in rage right now, making myself bleed… But, I have to accept your words, or else, I will still act like some jealous fuck." Hichigo stated with an acknowledged grin.

Ichigo smiled happily again, which caught Hichigo off guard, but he smiled back. Grimmjow saw identical faces looking at each other in awe. It was an amazing sight to Grimmjow. Then, Ichigo cleared his voice and he looked to Grimmjow, who walked towards them. He stood by Ichigo's side, and then, his arm wrapped around Ichigo's shoulders. Hichigo hummed as though acknowledging Ichigo's new boyfriend. Then, the white haired brother gave a sigh, and he looked the other way, "Well, I'll admit… He's one hell of a looker…"

"Th-thanks…" Ichigo blushed.

"Jealous much?" Grimmjow asked with a grin.

"Shut up. And, take care of my baby brother for me will you? If you don't, I swear I'll carve your face up." Hichigo threatened with a grin of his own.

"Gladly, so that means that you do accept me." Grimmjow smirked.

"Not really. It's Ichigo's choice." Hichigo lay back in bed with a huff. He looked to Ichigo, seeing that he was happier than usual. He had an idea. "Ichigo, come here, I can't get up."

"Yeah…?" Ichigo leaned in towards his brother.

Then, Hichigo kissed his brother as he caressed Ichigo's face with his bandaged hand. Hichigo's tongue roamed around in his brother's mouth, exploring places. Then, he finally released his brother. Ichigo blushed as he covered his mouth. Grimmjow stepped in front of his boyfriend, glaring at the white haired boy. Hichigo felt content and satisfied. He smirked at the couple. "It's just a last request from me. Is that ok…Ichigo?"

Ichigo nodded his head, smiling to his brother. Grimmjow decided to leave with his boyfriend. Hichigo watched the couple leave and he heard the door opened and closed. Their footsteps slowly disappeared. He looked out the window as he sighed. Hichigo felt empty soon enough and then, he huffed. "It's tough, but I got to hang on… I have to let him go…"

* * *

Please review with lots of words, praises, and thoughts. I tend to update slowly.

Speaking of slowly, I have to study for finals that's coming in a few weeks. But, nevertheless, I'm still continuing on with this series. I just have to pass the class. But, it doesn't mean that I'm failing.

I hope everyone's satisfied with this chapter, and yes, the couple is official. And, I promise for more happiness for everyone in the fanfic story!


	15. The Future

Thank you so much for the reviews. This is the last and final chapter of 4 Brothers. Yes, it's the end. I'm not happy either, but it's how it's going to end.

Thank you for hanging on until the end.

Disclaimor: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

A day passed ever since Hichigo was placed in the hospital. Things were back to they were except a few things changed. The Kurosaki house was hardly used. The white haired boy's room remained a mess. The couples were at their lover's houses. Kon was at Rukia's while Byakuya was awhile. Kaien would hang out at Tatsuki's place as always. Hichigo had no one, and he preferred it that way. And, finally, Ichigo would be with Grimmjow.

It was the end of the school day. The teachers were informed by Kaien about Hichigo being in the hospital, and nothing more was asked. Ichigo, feeling responsible, felt that he should deliver homework to his brother. His brothers don't mind at all as long as he's ok with it. Grimmjow would go with Ichigo, afraid that his boyfriend will be doing more than delivering homework to the white haired boy. Ichigo thought nothing of it, and he enjoyed Grimmjow's company. Ever since the confession, they have been hanging out more. It was as though the orange haired brother has followed his older brothers' footsteps except for Hichigo.

Ichigo didn't notice that he was the last one in the class. He had cleaning duty. He noticed someone entered the classroom, and he looked to see that it was none other than his boyfriend. The orange haired boy smiled. "Hey."

"Yo. Thought I found you here. Didn't know it was your turn when I waited." Grimmjow stated with a shrug.

"Sorry. It was unexpected." Ichigo felt guilty while holding the eraser.

"That aside, at least fulfill what I want." The teal haired boy walked towards the boy.

"What you want?" Ichigo questioned, having a bad feeling as he backed away from his tall boyfriend. He kept walking backwards until he bumped into the corner of the classroom. He cursed mentally.

Grimmjow put his hand on the wall, blocking Ichigo from escaping. His other hand caressed Ichigo's face as he stared at the orange haired head's face. Curious hazel orbs staring into lost dazed teal ones. Grimmjow closed in the distance, kissing the boy on the lips. The sounds of responses were pleasurable in Grimmjow's ears. The third year's hands began to strip the boy out of his shirt. Ichigo sensed what was going on, and he tried to move out of his boyfriend's grip, but he couldn't. Ichigo patted his boyfriend on the shoulder, demanding for air. The third year finally released the kiss, looking angry and feeling irritated. "What?"

"Think of where we are! Plus, I'm hearing people." Ichigo stated. His cheeks were red.

Before the third year could complain, his ears picked up some sounds. He focused his hearing, and he could hear murmuring. That murmuring sounded feminine. Both boys looked to see faces of girls by the door and the windows. Some even reached the ceiling.

"Oh my god…"

"That is so hot…"

"Why'd they stopped?"

"That is just too hot."

"I want to film this."

"I already got that covered!"

"Get them!"

Both boys looked at each other, thinking of an idea. Grimmjow breathed in and out. "Ichigo, I hope you're ready for this."

"Sure, I am. You lead though." Ichigo stated, grinning.

The girls had no idea what is in stored. The door suddenly crashed opened, causing the girls to fall on the sides. Grimmjow ran, followed by Ichigo. They ran as far as they can get to as the fangirls chased after them.

"After them!"

***

In the white room, Hichigo was sitting upwards, lying against a fluffy pillow behind him. It's only been a day, but he was bored. He wanted to go and do stuff, but he physically couldn't. He was covered in bandages, and he needed to rest and heal. Besides that, he couldn't try to leave. The nurses were too hissy about him moving about. He sighed.

Then, his ears heard a few knocks on the door. He thought it was the nurses who do their usual rounds of check-ups on him, but it was his younger brother, Ichigo and his boyfriend, Grimmjow. "Yo."

"Hey. I brought your homework over, but I guess you can't do it since you're injured." Ichigo smiled as he laid the books down by the bed.

"Obviously, yeah. I can't even hold a pencil." Hichigo stated with a grown as he laid back.

"Yeah, but you look like you're enjoying yourself." Ichigo smiled as he sat on a stool.

Hichigo noticed a happier aura around his younger quadruplet. He sighed mentally, wishing that he could make that happy aura, but it wasn't him. Hichigo still had a hard time getting used to seeing his brother with the blue haired third year. It was a loss for him. He still had to let Ichigo go. "So, enjoying yourself with… that guy right here?"

Grimmjow felt a vein popping, but he remembered to not pick a fight in the hospital and he'd make Ichigo upset to see Hichigo with more wounds.

Ichigo laughed a bit. "He's Grimmjow, Hichigo. But, yeah, I'm enjoying myself."

Hichigo didn't say anything else. Ichigo's smiles were brighter than before, and it's all thanks to Grimmjow. He closed his eyes. "Well, don't you have some kind of date to get to?"

"Date?" Ichigo questioned.

"Well, don't you? I don't want to keep you guys here all day long, you know?" Hichigo smirked.

Before Ichigo could say anything, Grimmjow picked up his boyfriend into his arms, carrying him bridal style. Ichigo blushed and he panicked. The blue haired boy stated, "Yeah, dating, and we're going to this hotel in town…"

"Oh, is it?" Hichigo stated smirking and grinning.

"Eh? A hotel? W-wait!" Ichigo stated, struggling out of his boyfriend's arms, yet he couldn't. He was held too tightly against his boyfriend's chest.

Grimmjow took his leave out of the room, feeling the glares coming from Hichigo. Along the way, the couple has been stared at. The female nurses and doctors were blushing and thinking how sweet the couple looked. Grimmjow pretty much had a straight face on, but he did enjoy the stares that he has been earning. It was better than school though. Fangirls would just chase anything that caught their eyes.

***

Days have passed, turning into months. Hichigo was able to leave the hospital a month after. He was fully healed and he was ready to go back to his normal life. But, he has to clean his room. He came back to an empty house. No one was home. He knew Kaien was with Tatsuki, Kon with Rukia, and Ichigo being with Grimmjow. The white haired boy didn't feel like cleaning his room. He sat on the couch and leaned back against the cushions. No one told him what to do. He could do what he wanted to do. His brothers don't complain about him doing nothing. Everyone just had their own agendas to do.

Hichigo leaned his head back, and he saw things upside down. He saw the calendar, and his eyes focused on the days listed. It was close to April. He wondered what'll happen, but he didn't care that much about what happens in that coming time. By summer, he and his brothers will be second years. Another thought came to mind. Grimmjow will graduate and he'll never come back unless he wanted to visit Karakura on his own time. Much to his relief, he would have Ichigo back, but his orange haired brother won't be the same again. Ichigo has changed and that was caused by the events that took place here in this town. The white haired boy remembered the events, but a few of them never involved him.

Ichigo witnessed his parents dying in front of him. Ulquiorra died in the river, which was basically suicide. Hichigo kissed his brother. The first kiss was bliss to him. He remembered it, and kissing Ichigo again added more of a prize to him. He was glad to have stolen a few kisses, but from now on, Ichigo won't be too happy if Hichigo kept that up. Ichigo had Grimmjow, and that's what his younger quadruplet wanted.

The white haired boy gave out a long and loud sigh. "This summer is going to be boring."

Another thought came to his mind. Hichigo felt better, which was strange to him. There's nothing to burden him now. His feelings were cleared and there was no one that he wanted. Ichigo was his before, but he dropped that plan. He gave up too much, but this time was for the better. If Grimmjow were to not come into their lives, then Ichigo would have been his. Hichigo smirked to himself. _If only life was that easy…but this life is better than nothing… Ichigo is my one and loving brother…_

Hichigo knew deep down that he still loved Ichigo, but it's enough to be his older brother and quadruplet. That's all he needed. That's all…

"Life's a bitch, but no complaints there…" a smirk soon followed.

***

Two years have passed. It was night time as the wind blew with the cherry blossoms in the air. It was still chilly. At a noisy restaurant, a party was being held. Kon was being disruptive while Rukia tried to quiet him down. Tatsuki and Kaien were in their own little world. Ichigo was silent to himself. Hichigo drank to his content.

Two long years have passed. Ever since spring, Grimmjow has left to Hokkaido. Ichigo tried to deal with it, but he was getting better. The first part he was told about the news and how he reacted to it. Grimmjow was feeling not himself and he didn't know how to tell Ichigo. The orange haired boy did accept since he understood the kind of position that his boyfriend was in. It was hard to not be able to see the blue haired boy every day right by that doorstep next door. But, Ichigo was able to get used to it. The best part was that his boyfriend came over when he had the time. Now, in the present, Ichigo was eagerly waiting for Grimmjow. He heard that he was coming but he didn't know when, but sometimes around spring close to his graduation date.

There hasn't been any sign of his boyfriend, but he was still patient and waiting.

Hichigo noticed his brother's silent pose. He sighed, moving a bottle of sake to his younger brother. "Drink."

"I'm fine. I don't need a drink." Ichigo smiled to his brother.

"That's stupid. It's graduation, and it's a party. Enjoy yourself…isn't that what Grimmjow wanted?" Hichigo stated in a disgusting tone. He didn't like how Grimmjow was being pronounced on his tongue.

"Well, yeah, but…" Ichigo shifted his eyes over to the drink. He felt awkward for some reason. He just didn't feel like celebrating without his blue eyed boyfriend.

Before Hichigo could say anything, he saw something caught his attention out the window. He looked and he sighed. _So, he's here afterall… _

"Ichigo!"

Ichigo perked up. He saw him by the front door. Grimmjow stood where he was until he saw orange hair. He walked towards where the graduation party was held. He smirked downwards at the smaller boy. "Did I take long…Ichigo…?"

Ichigo felt tears coming out of his eyes as he smiled. He stood up, and threw himself into his boyfriend, who caught him into an embrace. "Yeah, you did…Grimmjow…"

"Oh, hey, nice to see that you're joining us!" Kaien stated with a grin, throwing a bottle at the taller male.

Grimmjow caught it, and he sat next to Ichigo.

Kon stated loudly, "Yeah! Drink! Drink! Drink!"

"Never knew I had to, but I will anyhow. I can hold my liquor." Grimmjow stated as he drank the whole bottle down his throat. He gave a sigh of pleasure as he placed the bottle back.

"That sounds like a challenge." Hichigo drank his drink in a gulp.

The two smirked to each other, seeing a challenge. Ichigo smelled trouble. Kon, Rukia, Kaien, and Tatsuki cheered on with a blast. Soon afterwards, a table joined in, which was occupied by Orihime, Uryu, Chad, Keigo, and Mizuirou. The night was long and it was endless. They all enjoyed themselves. Some cried, didn't want to grow up while others accepted what they were turning into today. They were going into colleges, and they were going on separate paths. They're going to be far apart from each other. It was a lonely thought, but as long as they had each other, there were no complaints.

Kaien and Tatsuki were set on going to the same university. The black haired boy was going to major in writing as his girlfriend were going to major into karate. Tatsuki wanted to open her own karate class. Kon and Rukia were going to enter a cooking college. They wanted to open their own business in a restaurant. Hichigo planned to major in video games and manga. He had a bunch of creative ideas. Ichigo planned to go to Hokkaido to go to the same college as Grimmjow. He made sure to check out the college there too. His blue haired boyfriend was kind of worried about Ichigo choosing the college just because he, Grimmjow, was attending it. But, Ichigo stated that he needed to go there even if it's just to see him. They didn't argue about it too much, and they accepted their choices for what they wanted. Orihime was going to be a preschool teacher. Ishida wanted to be an ophthalmologist. Chad became a sign language teacher. Keigo and Mizuirou had no plans, but they wanted to go to college to see where they will go.

Their high school life as a teenager has ended, and they were going to become adults.

* * *

Please review.

Well, that's my first alternative story of Bleach. I'm willing to work on more of Bleach, but I do not know of what the future holds.

I hope to see you guys again until next time.

PS: If you're not interested, I'm going to be doing another Bleach fanfic with Ichigo and Hichigo this time, but it's not going to be like this though.

Edit: lol, I forgot to post this chapter, which was five hours after it was completed.


End file.
